Tome of Darkness
by KnightoftheWin
Summary: A continuation of the story "Wings of Fate" James returns from the quiet life of cooking, and sniper work, he is face with the wicked villan Kinos once again and this time, Kinos has Universal Domination on his mind. Let's travel into deaths domain and see what fate has in store for our hero. Please review and comment, I'd love to hear all of your opinions. :3
1. Chapter 1

/Wings of Fate 2: The Tome of Darkness/

-Target's POV-

"Oh Hey! Jim" I shout over to my fellow target a few meters from me. "How ya been?" I asks him.

"Oh hey Carl" He shouts to me. "I've been goods, the wife and kids are good to" He says to me.

"Oh that's Gr-" I began to say but then suddenly I heard a loud gunshot, I looked to the source and saw a single black and red wolf with a sniper rifle. He pulls the cocking mechanism back and aims. "JIM!" I shouts to Jim but it was to late, he'd already been shot. "OH GOD!" I shouted then turned to the wolf. "YOU SICK FU-"

-James POV-

"Funniest thing, that target almost looks like it has a life string". I pulled the trigger and the sniper rifle fired. BANG and the center of the target was gone. "Bullseye" I said quietly. Hey, my name's James the Wolf. I'm a professional cook, sniper, and swordsman, you need anything or anyONE handled, you call me, satisfaction guaranteed. "Wheeelp" I said as I stood up and picked up my gun. "That's that." I said as I walked off and set my gun in it's proper place in my carrying case. After my last adventure with my friends on the other side, I got a BUNCH of letters asking me to take care of some thugs, SOOOOO I went out and bought my own shotgun with the money me and my wife made off of some stuff our fans sent us. I actually was GOOD at it and decided to make a living off of it. My wife was actually glad for me to make a living off of something I enjoy, and she's never been safer, with all the rings she got from me she bought her own gun, a machine gun in fact, GOD I love a woman who can use a gun RIGHT. My friend Shadow got me and Amy some private lessons on the uses of guns. We had a lot of fun with it and we got good at it. Well I'm not sure what it means to be "GOOD" with a gun.

Anyways, I walked over to the door and looked at my wife in her own booth firing her own gun. I smiled as I sat down with our baby boy, Alex. I smiled as he had his own tiny ear muffs over his ears, I gently rubbed his belly, he giggled loudly and nibbled on my finger gently. Our son was only a year old and his looks were coming right from me and my beautiful wife. He got his teeth and claws from his daddy. I turned to see my wife loading another clip into her gun and smiled as I walked over and put on hand on her right hand and the other on her left, I set my chin on her head and I could feel her giggle happily and set the gun down as she held onto my wrists. I giggled and my tail lifted her ear muffs off of her ears. "Hiiiii darling~" I said to her.

She grabbed my ear muffs off of my head. "Hehehehe" She giggled. "Hey my love~" She kissed my chin as she said. Amy, My beautiful wife, was as gorgeous as the day I met her, almost 2 years ago, her hair had grown half a foot, She now had long pink locks that she had tied back in a pony tail. She had CERTAINLY GROWN if you know what I'm saying, she had grown taller, her arms and legs were a little longer, and her amazingly curved body had DEFINITELY grown. I always payed attention to detail, and HERS are the best, those big beautiful blue eyes, her soft pink fur and hair, her gentle and loving smile, and most of all her personality was perfect. ~Swoon~ Every reason to have married her, WHICH I DID! SCOOOOORE! HAHAHA! AAAANYWAAAYS. "Hehehe, It's always great to see you smiling like you do when you're holding me or a gun. I smiled as I took her hand and guided her to the carrying case, she set her Ak-47 in the carrying spot for it, and we both set our clips in the proper spots as I closed it and locked it. I picked up the case and Amy picked up the baby basket she'd made. I opened the door for her and she kissed my nose, I wrinkled it and she giggled. I walked out after her and closed the door to the firing range. I walked out to the parking lot and smiled as I gazed upon my motorcycle. Ohhhhh the beauty of it, slick and smooth design, high speeds of up to 200 MPH, and god damn the red and black flame decals! I hoped into the drivers seat, Amy got behind me and set the baby basket on a hook in the back, She set Alex in my lap and I locked him into a special seat made just for him.

"Voom voom" I heard him say as I turned on the engine, Me and Amy laughed as I nodded at him.

"Yep Alex, VROOM VROOM!" I shouted as I put his helmet on and started to drive down the swirling parking lot. Amy held onto me and Alex giggled as he held onto the brakes. I smiled as I drove through town, it was filled with animals walking and talking to each other, cafes and restaurants, hot spots for people to go to to feel a bit more at home, businesses and stores, all the things a town needs. I drove bye an office building and a store that had an alley way between it. I screeched to a halt when I heard 2 people screaming in the alley, I turned to it and turned off the engine and took off my helmet, got off and left on my special fingerless gloves. I walked in and saw a mob of thugs getting ready to hurt an innocent couple. "HEY!" I shouted. The thugs turned to me.

"Hey! That's the kid who saved the world from that evil creep, Kinos wasn't it?" He asked his thug cohorts.

"Yeaaahh" The biggest one said as he looked to the others. "If we kill him then we'll be famous! heheheh" I heard him maniacally laugh as he pointed his pretty sharp knife at me, the others had bludgeoning tools and one had a gun, but he was occupied keeping the 2 hostages where they were. First it was the 2 small fries. Time seemed to slow down for me, I breathed deep as I assessed the situation carefully. First prep the potatoes, peel skin. I ducked when they swung at me and knocked the pipe and bat out of their hands. Next, smash. I swept the legs and grabbed their weapons as they fell and broke a couple ribs when I smashed down on them. Add salt. I stepped onto their faces and ground them into the ground. Heat. I jumped off to the next target leaving them with red marks of blood and shoe scrapes on their faces. Prepare the meat. Tenderize, I jumped on his massive arm as he lunged his knife right for the dick, clooooose call. I swing the bat and pipe together, colliding on his ears and cracking his skull. He screamed and looked at me in rage. I smirked for him to see. Cook the meat. I hoped onto his head, then to the wall on the right, I used what training I had gotten from Knuckles this past year and a half, and launched myself from the wall and round house kicked him in the back of the head, he started to fall, I landed on the ground close to his legs and looked as he started to fall. Flip and thoroughly cook. I used the curved pipe to pull his legs out from under him, using his weight and falling force to flip him onto his face. Pinch of salt. I hoped onto his back and cracked his shoulders out of place so he couldn't use his arms. Finally, prepare the asparagus, Cut the heads off. I threw the bat into the gun, making it turn before he fired and killed the innocent. I charged and kneed him in the stomach when I lunged forward. Boil. I used my knee to hold him in place, he flailed at me wildly I dodged each swipe and punched him in the face 5 times and made his face bleed. Take the heads out, additional spices are optional, but I believe that is enough, Dinner is served. I let the gunner fall to the ground as I looked to the innocents. (PROPS TO THE MAKES OF THE (BLANK BLANK) MOVIES FOR WHAT I JUST DID THERE! 100 Awesomeness points if you GOT what just happened and NO HINTS! I'm sorry if I messed up on the potatoes, or any of it. I'm not exactly wanting to redo all of that awesomeness)

"Are you alright?" I asked as I threw the skinny gunner into the pile of unconscious thugs. Physical recovery time, approximately 2 months, Emotional and mental recovery time, 2 years, EACH. Those thugs ain't gonna wanna get up in the morning. I could see the unharmed innocents nodding as they stood up.

"Y-yes!" The female exclaimed happily as she hugged me. I backed up a little in surprise. "Thank you!" she exclaimed as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you ever so much!" The male exclaimed as he bowed to me, I rubbed the back of my head not sure what to do, I just smiled as I did it.

"It's no problem" I told them. They both nodded and thanked me a few times before running off. I walked to the Motorcycle to see Amy giggling.

"Well done hero boy" She said as she kissed my head gently, I smiled even more and got onto the bike.

"Hehehehe, No big deal, their life strings weren't at an end just yet." The "Life strings" I referred to, were golden strings that were linked to every single person in existence, everyone had a life string that was specific to them, Only I could see them though, It was a blessing and a curse. Mostly a curse. I started to drive again as Amy wrapped her arms around me, I put my helmet on a few seconds later and smiled happily. I arrived at our house, it was a 3 story house with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a BIG kitchen, 2 whole floors, 3 spare rooms, which me and her had filled with books we read, one we had turned into an armory, and the last was turned into a gaming room, me and Amy LOVED video-games. The house had a great bathroom, a storage room, a pantry and a HUGE LIVING ROOM, the house also had a garage. I drove around back and parked the motorcycle in the garage. Amy got Alex and put him in the baby basket as she carried him inside. I locked up the garage after I go the keys and set my helmet on the side of the handles. I walked inside and looked around. I walked to the sink and washed my bloodied hands and gloves. God those guys had a lot of blood in them.

"Jaaaaames" Amy called for me from upstairs. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, which were right next to the kitchen. I ran to the second bedroom, the babies room and smiled at my wife as she put out child in his bed. "Looook~" She whispered as she gestured for me to see our adorable child curled up against a plush sword I had made for him. "Isn't that so cuuuute?" She whispered, I nodded giggling.

"Hehehehe yep, that's mah boy" I said happily. "Heheheh, come on my love, let's get out of here. Let's let our baby sleep." I told her, she nodded and walked out with me. Suddenly, after I had closed the door, she leaned up on my chest. She looked at me happily and kissed me gently. "Mmmh?..." I shrugged and kissed back. I giggled into the kiss.

Amy smiled and kissed me passionately and lovingly. "Mh-hm-hm-hm-hmmm~" I heard her giggle into the kiss. I heard the front door open and I broke the kiss putting my index finger of my left hand on her lips.

"Hold that kiss for me my love, I'll be back for it later" I smirked and giggled happily. She nodded happily and smirked. I walked downstairs and looked to the door to see Shadow in his work uniform of a black tux and a white dress shirt, his usual black shades and earpiece. He held in his arm a large rectangular box of some sort. It was the gift I had given him to see if he could get to work! I ran over. "SHADOW! Is that the-" I started and he smirked happily.

"Yep" The black and red hedgehog said as he handed me the gift. I smiled brightly. I don't care what anyone says; I squee-ed and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Shadow simply laughed as I set the box down, I held out my hand out and he pulled me into a brotherly hug, we patted each other on the back and I giggled as I looked at him and he smiled. "So," he started. "How's Amy?" he asked me.

"She's doing great, thanks again for getting us days just for us at the shooting range. Amy loves it there. Shadow nodded and walked upstairs. "Amy, we have a visitor." I called for her. She emerged from the armory and ran down the hall and tackle hugged Shadow.

"SHADOW!" she shouted as she tackle hugged him to the ground. "It's been forever since we've seen you! How are you?!" she asked him.

"Hahahaha, I'm great, try not to put me in a hospital bed though." Shadow said, I giggled as Amy got up and helped him up. "Thanks." Amy nodded. "I see you're still as beautiful and in shape as the day I left." He said.

"Mh-hmmm!" She nodded happily and twirled for Shadow to get a full view. I could see him blush.

"Hey!" I said "Her eyes are up north, keep to the northern hemisphere!" The northern hemisphere being the neck UP.

Shadow shook his head and cleared it of any thoughts. "Sorry" He said.

Amy giggled and hugged me. "Oh Jaaaames." She said as she giggled at me, "You're so overprotective." She said, I laughed.

"Anyways" Shadow said. "I came bye to check up on you 2 and give James his gift, I've gotta get back to my job now, See you 2." He said as he walked out, me and Amy waved at him.

"It was nice seeing you Shadow!" I shouted. "Stop by again sometime!" I shouted again.

He waved with his back turned as he got into a black car with 1-way windows and drove off.

"He's always so kind to us now." I exclaimed.

"Hehehe, yep, that's cause we saved him AND everyone else from Kinos. Plus he's become like a brother to us through the work you and him have." Amy spoke as she leaned into my arms. I smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, I guess so, NOW" I began "Where's that kiss I told you to hold onto?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ohh I've got it riiiight here~" Amy said as she grabbed my red and black stripped tie and pulled me into a kiss.

-LEMON SCEENE IN BOUND! PREPARE THE SEX CANNONS! MEN PREPARE! WOMEN GET TO SWOONING! YOU LOT KNOW THE DRILL!-

I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around her neck as we both kissed each other. I picked her up and dragged her to our room and shut the door. Amy seemed to like that cause she kissed me a bit more passionately and got a little rough with it as she bit my lip. I smiled and looked at her. "MY MY~" I said to her. "Aren't YOU feisty today~" I whispered a bit seductively.

"Heheheh~" she giggled as she pulled my red dress shirt apart and rubbed her hands on my pecks. "I KNOW how much you love it when I get rough." Amy said.

"Ohhh~" I smiled as I marveled at her knowledge. "Well doooone~" I said to her as I rolled on top of her and pulled her top off and gently nibbled at her neck, She began to moan and wrap her arms and legs around me.

"Mhhhhnn~ Jaaaames~" Amy moaned sensually, loving it. "I love it when you tease me sooo~" She said in a small whisper.

"I know darling~ That's why I do it~" I whispered into her ear and smiled as I slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulder and got it off her entirely. I sat up with her in my lap and laid back against the head of the bed, her breasts had grown a few sizes and were now large and bouncy, good god they are bouncy. I gently put my lips on the top of her left breast and sucked on it gently, Amy moaned as she put her left hand on my head as I sucked my way down to her nipple and nibbled it the way she liked it. I heard her gasp from pleasure and moan louder. I felt her fingers get entangled in my hair and I grinned happily. "Like it darling?" I asked her happily.

"I love it James." I heard her say. "Oh god, J-james!" I Heard her gasp, Suddenly my lips felt her milk begin to fill my mouth, I stopped nibbling on her and just let it fill my cheeks.

"Mhhh" I moaned happily. I swallowed when I felt her stop a little bit later. Ulp~ I swallowed it happily. "Now I know why our child wants to constantly suckle on your breasts. Hehehehehe" I giggled. Amy blushed and smiled a small bit.

"Hehehe, enough already. " She said embarrassed. She rubbed her butt on my legs, I grinned happily.

-Amys POV-

I stopped grinding my butt on his crotch when I felt something poking me. "Ohhh, at last! The mighty "dragon" comes out from his cave." I laughed a small bit as I saw James blush and look away.

"S-shut up!" I heard him exclaim embarrassed.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Alriiiight." I said to him as I moved back a bit and un-did his pants and pulled them off happily, I grabbed the rim of his boxers and pulled them off as well. It had been almost 2 years since I had seen it, it grew quite a bit. "hehehe" I giggled "I think he missed me" I said gently as I rubbed his dick. James gently moaned as I did so, I smiled and kept rubbing happily. I could hear him moan louder with every other rub. "Hehehehe, my my, you're sensitive aren't you?" I asked as I began to rub faster.

"Ahhhh~" James moaned, it was very loud and very sexual, it made me smirk happily. "Y-yeah" He said to me as I rubbed him.

"Hehehe, good boy" I told him as I rubbed his abs. I stopped rubbing his cock and scooted back a lot and began to suck on it, bobbing my head on the length of it. I moaned, it had been a LONG while since I had gotten a taste, James obviously took good care of ALL of his body, it was just as tasty as before. I smiled as I used my tongue when I slid up his dick, I had to use one of my hands to keep my hair of of my face. I felt James put his hand on the back of my head, It let me know he was getting close, thaaaat and the fact that his knot was full-sized now. "Mhhh~" I moaned and pulled off of his dick. I started to rub him again and soon he came into my mouth, I moaned at the taste, Salty yet sweet, it was savory as well. "Mhhh~" I moaned, James came just a little on my cheek and I smiled when he stopped and licked my lips as I swallowed. "Mhhh~" I held my cheeks happily. "That was soo good~" I said, I opened my eyes to see James blushing and looking away. "hehehehe aawwww, you're bluuushiing" I teased him as I kissed his dark red cheek.

"S-shut uuuuuup" James said embarrassed. I giggled and slid up his legs happily. My slit was now touching the knot on his shaft, it felt hot against my body, literally I could feel the heat coming from it. "A-are you ready once again my love?" He asked me, I nodded and lifted my body up and onto the tip, I began to slide down him. I moaned when I got to his knot, I decided not to take it inside this time and just go up and down on him. I'd've loved it either way. I began to ride faster and faster when I felt James grab my butt and push and pull me whenever I went either up or down.

After what felt like hours, James moaned out to me. "A-amy, I-i'm clooose~" He moans as his grip got tighter making me moan out.

"J-james!~" I exclaimed in a loud moan as I felt myself close as well. "L-let's cum t-together!" I exclaimed before gasping in pleasure. In seconds we were cumming together, it felt like I'd been sent to heaven, I'm sure James felt the same way. I just laid myself upon him, panting happily. "G-god~" I moaned,

"N-no, that wasn't God, that was ME" James said with a small giggle. I laughed a bit before passing out in his arms.

-James POV-

I smiled at Amy as she passed out in my arms. I gently petted her back and I could hear a small purr escape her lips. I giggled and kissed her head. I looked out the window and saw it was a little dark outside. I smiled and let Amy sleep for a long while. I didn't want to disturb her beauty sleep, as if she needed it she's already the most beautiful girl in all of existence. I smiled and waited for her to wake up. By the time she did it was a little past 10. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I said gently and she smiled at me.

"Hi my handsome prince." She said as she snuggled up to me, ruffling the covers a small bit. "Gosh, how long did I sleep?" she asked.

"About 3 hours." I said as I kissed her head.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "That long?" she asked. "Did you make dinner?" She asked, I shook my head and she tilted her head. "Why not? Do you want me to try?" She asked. I considered my answers CAREFULLY.

"Well, I didn't make dinner because I didn't want you to get mad at me when you woke up without me, and if you WANT to make dinner I'm not stopping you." I told her. She smiled and rubbed my right cheek.

"Awwww thaaank yoooou" She said as she kissed me before getting up and putting on her bra and underwear. I blushed as I glanced over occasionally. I got on my shirt and my boxers then my pants on. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and began to cook. I could hear Amy humming as she walked downstairs. I smiled and began chopping vegetables and some chicken. I also had some rice boiling and some sauces at the ready. I heard her step inside the kitchen. "Mmmmmm~" she moaned hungrily. "What's cooking James?" She asked as she walked beside me.

"Chicken stir fry." I told her. I heard her lick her lips. She hadn't eaten all day from the looks and sounds of it. "Hehehehe" I giggled. "It'll be done soon" I told her as I started to add the sauce to the chicken and vegetables. I heard her scoot 2 seats out for me and her. I smiled and finally got the plates out. I got 2 plates out and served us both heaping helpings of the chicken stir fry. We both sat down and began to eat. Once again, I was living the good life.

-Kinos' POV-

I lay inside this page prison, surrounded by millions of destructive weapons but no way out. James' powers must've guarded everything he owns, I could only hope to escape if I got more of his power to break out. While I bided my time, I trained in using the millions of weapons in this simple note book. I had spent exactly a year and 9 months in this prison and had mastered the scythe, the sword, most of the magic and the axes. I groaned as another day went by with me doing this.

"GHHHH! GOD DAMN YOU JAMES AND DEATH! This is so damn ridiculous! ME; the darkest force in all of existence, the one thing that could come to a total standstill with the highest being in all of existence, DEATH HIMSELF, am NOW stuck in a prison with no escape!" I shouted in this book. I felt something move the book and decided to travel to the first page to look out the edges of the paper. Someone had stolen the book. Ohhhhhh this is my chance! I didn't have enough power to get out of the book but by the looks of it, JAMES didn't even know that this book was HERE, and now someone has stolen it from the lab in which the book was trapped in, being studied for some reason. Now someone of weak mind had stolen the book. I used my little powers to tap into the mind of the person who'd stolen it. It appeared to be a thug of some sort... who worked for a mob boss, BINGO! I kept low until they got to the boss and he turned it over. I listened to their conversation.

"So THIS is what them scientists was studying? Some stupid book?" The boss asked his underlings.

"Oh yeah!" The thug who brought me said. "They's was studying it, saids that it had caused some strange energy flexes or something" He said sounding like a moron.

"Energy flexes eh? What could make such a thing happen from a book of paper?" The boss said as he opened the book. I smirked and broke into his mind. He tried to scream but I kept him quiet. "Where the hell am I!?" he exclaimed. I floated over and grabbed his neck.

"You're in your mind you fool, and you've obtained a power greater than you could've ever imagined!" I exclaimed. I could see small traces of terror in his eyes but I saw him smile mostly.

"So YOU'S'S the one that been makin' them energy flexes eh? Whatcha doin' trapped in that silly ol' book?" he asked. Clearly he was looking to bargain, I had no problem with that.

"It is of no concern." I told him.

"Well I thinks it is, And if you wants out, you gonna have to gimme a reason to let yous out, explains to me, how the hell didcha get in that book?" I groaned as he asked and gave him a straight forward answer, I felt that if I made him think to much he'd fry what little brain he had left.

"I was trapped here by a wretched boy named James." I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa" He said waving his arms side to side a bit. "James? Wait is you that Kinos creeper? The one who tried to kill us all?" He said. He'd heard of my work, I couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Yes that is I, KINOS!" I shouted, there was a lack of thundering voice and cracking of lightning. "I am the one James fought." I said to him.

"James, as in the hero of da city James? If so, then you and I gots a common enemy." he said. "That Goody-goody James took out one of my best teams, like it was nothing for cryin' out loud!" He exclaimed, I began to smirk thinking of how well this was going.

"Then how bout a bargain?" I said, I could see the interest in his eyes. "You agree to let me out and I'll tell you everything you need to know to kill James." I said, he imagined a cigar in his hands and there it was. He had imagined it lit as he put it in his mouth and I almost liked the look of the way he did with the cigar, made him look a little more threatening. "Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got ourselves a deal" He said as he held out his hand. I grabbed it and shook it. "Now, Hows do we get you out?" He asked.

"First off... you'll need to procure a few items for me." I said. I grinned and began to laugh a little. I started listing off a lot of things for him and he made list of the things he needed in the book in real life. I laughed evilly. I AM FINALLY GETTING OUT OF HERE! ENJOY YOUR HAPPY LIFE WHILE YOU CAN JAMES! I'm coming for you! AND YOUR BITCH TO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 


	2. Chapter 2

/Wings of Fate 2: The Tome of Darkness Ch. 2/

"And in other news many people have gone missing in this past week. Some have gone missing while in the middle of the night, others go missing when their at home. It is advised by the Mobian police to stay inside your homes... This just in, ANOTHER person has gone missing, this time all the way in Paris! These seem connected by the anniversary of the world being saved by James Rose, the Wolf. The week it started was the 2 year anniversary of the day Kinos, the dark being, was defeated." The TV news lady said as I sat in the living room watching the news. "What's happening around the world? We'll keep you tuned in on the happenings, this has been April Black, keeping you tuned in on the world." She said as she switched over to the weather. I flipped the channel and walked to the armory and looked at the photo that was taken the day after fate played it's trump card on Kinos, the day I found out I was Deaths Harbinger. I looked at it then wondered something.

"No... It's not possible... Is it?" I asked myself. I heard the door swing open and slam into the side of the door. I rushed to the stairs and looked down to see Amy and Vanilla, Cream the Rabbits mother, talking. I noticed the terror and sadness in Vanillas face. I rushed down and was in time for Vanilla to start balling her eyes out. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" I exclaimed.

"It's Cream!" Amy said to me. "She's been-"

"KIDNAPPED!" I heard Vanilla through her sobbing.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed in shock. "Tell me everything!" I said as I looked at Vanilla dead in the eyes.

"W-we were at the mall when it happened." She said, I took a seat and began to listen to her. "We had just heard the news about the missing person and were heading home, Cream told me she needed to stop by the game center." she said, trying to calm down. "We stopped by there and she wandered off, I went looking for her and when I saw her she was being dragged off by 2 brutish men!" I heard the sadness returning, the calming down part CLEARLY didn't work.

"Why didn't you go after them?" Amy asked, I knew the answer but didn't want to be rude.

"Why? Because if I got captured then there would be no way for you 2 to help me and find my daughter, I can't fight like you or James, I don't have all that power." she said sounding even more upset.

"Can you tell me what they looked like?" I asked her, Amy was now behind Vanilla rubbing her shoulders.

"N-no, they had on masks, but I could see that the largest one had on some kind of white tape-like things around his left eye behind the mask he was wearing, th-the smallest one seemed to have some kind of replacement teeth put in." She said, That was all I needed to know.

"Those 2... I know where to look. Vanilla, go get Sonic and Shadow. I'd ask for Silver but he's got an important job today, Shadow will get some of the police asking around and maybe some more patrols. Sonic needs to meet me at THIS address." I said as I reached into my shirt and pulled out a small pad of paper, wrote down an address and handed it to Vanilla, she looked at it and nodded.

"W-why do you want him? Can't I help any other way?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"Trust me, you're helping me more than you think." I told her assuringly, she nodded slowly and began to stand up.

"O-okay, I'll do my best." She said to me. I nodded at her.

"That's all I'm asking for." I told her as I looked at Amy.

"Amy, I'm gonna need you to stay here and look after our child." I told her.

"Wait! I should come along! I can HELP!" She exclaimed upsettingly.

"Amy, If ANYTHING happens to you or our child I would go on an absolute KILLING SPREE!" I shouted, I did NOT want Amy or Alex to get hurt.

She looked at me in shock, but she nodded and headed upstairs. "You get to Sonics place safe alright?" I told Vanilla. She nodded and began to run to Sonics house, I rushed upstairs and opened up the armory. I picked out my Shotgun and the shotgun shells I bought. I looked at the present Shadow gave me then thought about it. Nah, Only for emergencies. I ran out the door with a holster that wrapped around the front of me and on the back is where I held the gun, I held the shells in the holding spaces for them. I walked to Amy and kissed her. "I love you so much." I told her, she smiled at me and hugged me, I hugged back.

"Come home safe okay?" She told me. I nodded.

"Like I'd come home any other way." I told her as I ran out the door to the address I wrote down for Vanilla to give to Sonic and Shadow. If Cream is there, I'm gonna have to explain the mental scarring I end up giving her, to her mother.

-Kinos' POV-

"YES! YES! NOW you've done it!" I exclaimed happily as I gazed upon the small cream colored rabbit, Cream. I KNEW that if James found out I had taken bunches of others and then gotten one of his friends, he'd come running. I had collected ALL the pieces of my puzzle together and now all I need do Is WAIT for the final piece to come into place. AHAHAHAH, Damn I love being evil. "Now that brat James will come running, and he'll have his friend SONIC With him." I exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The mob boss, who was apparently named Richy Rick by his underlings, exclaimed. "James AND Sonic?! You're insane, you said this was all you needed!" Rick said to me, I groaned. I was SERIOUSLY gonna have to spell it out for him.

"You imbecile!" I said as I punched his head. "I needed all those people from around the world because they hold some secrets to all of DEATHS forms and POWER!" I exclaimed. "Every culture in this world has DEATH in it's culture, Japanese cultures have GODS of death, french have the original forms of death, and so on and so forth. You get the picture or do I have to tell you MORE?" I asked him hoping he got the picture. He DIDN'T! "I NEED DEATHS POWER TO REVIVE MYSELF!" I Shouted into his ear.

"AHHH! GOD MY EARS!" He exclaimed, his pain made me smile. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I GET IT!" He shouted at me, my smile faded.

"Good, now, prepare your men, I need James ALIVE and Sonic to be unconscious." I told him.

"That's gonna be tough, I don't thinks the guys can pull this off" He said, I groaned.

"LOOK" I started. "If you get them in with radio signals, I can feed you ways to take them down, GOT IT?!" I exclaimed, he nodded, I sighed in relief as my plan began to come together. "And toss that rabbit girl into the back with the others!"

-James POV-

I stood about a block away from the address, I waited patiently for Sonic to arrive. Soon, he was rushing by. He must've noticed me cause he skidded to a stop and ran over. "James!" he said in a whisper. "Vanilla told me everything so far and Shadow is getting the police ready." He said as he pointed to a building across the street, I could see a black dot waving at me, I gave it a thumbs up and it gave me one back. It was DEFINITELY Shadow. I nodded at Sonic.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get, if this guy can influence mobs from across the globe, then he's gonna have some SERIOUS firepower inside." I said, Sonic nodded and we began to sneak over to the door. The building was an old, HUGE brick building, it had been shut down a LONG while before I... "Arrived" in this world and was beginning to fall apart, small bits of brick were missing from the building. I looked at the old, rusting door and pushed on it, it didn't budge. "Aaaaallright then, Clearly we're gonna have to make an entrance." I said as I reached over my shoulder and grabbed my shotgun, I aimed at the parts of the door that swung open and pulled the trigger, cocked the shotgun and repeated the process on the second one, I kicked the door open and cocked the gun once more. "OHHH HOOONEEYYY! I'M HOOOOOOOOOOME!" I shouted, I could hear Sonic snickering. I laughed a small bit before getting serious again. It was quiet... not TOO quite but quiet enough to give an uncomfortable feeling.

"Creepy, you sure this is the place?" Sonic asked as he flipped on a light switch. It was needed that he do that since it was about 6:15 P.M. and the sun was setting. I looked around to see rusted machines and lots of old trucks, loading trucks. I looked up to see balcony like platforms, scaffolding, there were bunches of curving stairs leading up to them. I looked around and began to asses the situation. This was easy, FAR TO EASY. I noticed that one of the loading docks for the trucks had a logo on it, it had a logo for a chili-dog making company. This place mass produced them? "Dude, I think this is one of the old chili-dog making factories." Sonic said.

"They HAD THOSE?" I asked. "Why'd they shut them down? Did they not get enough profit from your eating habits?" I asked teasingly. That wasn't meant to make Sonic laugh, but it kinda did, more importantly I could hear someone else chuckle once before it stopped.

"Yeah, I guess I DID eat them a lot, I wonder if these machines still work." He said as he began to walk, I followed him and looked at a conveyor belt.

"Maybe, but I doubt that guy and his crew we're looking for use them for delicious meats like that." I said.

"Yeah I bet they're ROLLING in DOUGH." Sonic punned. I giggled a bit and could hear another chuckle before a slapping sound.

"Now that we've got evidence of people being here," I started. "COME OUT TO PLAY BITCHEEEES" I shouted and Sonic began to run around in his usual blue blurr. I walked around the factory, gun ready. I looked and looked, then I heard an "OOF" and then a thud, I ran to the source and saw that no one was hear. "SONIIIC" I shouted. No reply. "Awww shit." I said.

"Now that I've gots yas attention." I Heard a very Mob-boss sounding voice come from an intercom. "Welcome to our little business, you've been caught tresspassing and now will be subdued- yada-yada-yada- GET 'IM BOYS!" The voice shouted. I heard hundreds of foot-steps jump out of a large truck that had just rolled up. "AHAHAHAH! DON'T WORRY! WE WON'T KILL YA'S! WE JUST WANNA MAKE YOU WATCH WHAT WE HAVE IN STORE FOR YA!" The voice shouted, soon I could see a bunch of guys run our of the shadows with pistols, machine guns, knives, grenades, you name it.

"Ahhh shit." I repeated as I aimed at them. "This is gonna be difficult." I said as they all charged me. "Here we go again." I said as I began to fire at the guys with grenades. I managed to hit one of the grenades and set it off in the dudes hand it managed to down a BUNCH of them. That didn't stop them from flooding me. I decided to go for higher ground, I managed to use some of my agility to jump up onto the scaffolding and lay down a rain of lead. I took down a majority before I saw 12 guys with net cannons. "OH." Is all I said as I ran from their shots. It took them a while to reload and I had to find cover soon. I managed to jump onto one of the biggest spherical containers high up on the machines, it was close to the roof and gave me enough time to reload before they figured out where I was. "TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!" I said as I hopped down and laid on more gunfire. I was soon being pelted with heavy gun fire and had to take cover. I took cover behind a thick leg, in the shadows under a giant machine. They kept on firing cause they knew I was there.

It was at this point I REALLY missed my powers. Unfortunately THAT THOUGHT was cut short by ME getting caught by a steel net. I struggled before someone with a big gun knocked me out. When I awoke I was in a barely lit room, in front of me was a giant pentagram with a bunch of things surrounding it, candles, blood, circles with weird symbols, in the center I could see a small green- "HEY! THAT'S MY FUCKING NOTEBOOK!" I exclaimed.

"Yeaaah" I heard the mob-boss voiced man say as he stepped forward. "Yeah it is" He said. "BUT!" he started, I could TELL this was gonna be a long explanation. "It's not yours no more. It belongs to the big boss now, and he ordered we collect all of this, blood of innocent, candles from the castle deep in the forest, symbols of pure darkness, and information on the forms and powers of DEATH." He explained. "Now our boss is gonna take his revenge, once you've been drained of yous' life force or whatever, he'll take us to see him be fully revived!" I heard enough.

"Him"? Who's "HIM"?" I demanded.

"ME!" I heard an extremely familiar voice, one of which terrified me. "Yeeees, I can FEEL your fear BOY." I heard the voice say. My brain had pieced it together but I didn't want it to be true. "Yeees, let the horror, the pain, the denial, the fear, let it aaalll set iiin! hmhmhmhmh! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. It was true, it was KINOS.

"HOW!? HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" I shouted.

"I managed to drain some of your powers over death from you when I skewered you and Amy. Remember that? Ahhhh good tiiiimes." He said in a sigh. I growled and struggled harder. "HAHAH! I LOVE THAT! such ANGER!" He said happily with more evil in his disgusting vocal recipe than usual. "It's deliiiiiciouuus! mmmmm~" he moaned, I could hear him smacking his gums together happily. Uuugh, nasty. "Now, I drained you of enough power to escape the clutches of death and get into a pooowerful energy signal, little did I know once I got in it, I'd not be able to escape without the right host and the right amount of POWER ,and to be in the right place. Now I'll have 2 of the 3." He said.

"HA! Like you'll be able to use MY body!" I laughed. I couldn't see the smirk, but I sure as hell could FEEL IT! "Who you gonna use then?" I asked angrily.

"That's a GREAT question!" Kinos said with happiness, "RICK! SHOW HIM!" Kinos demanded and Rick, the mob boss, pulled a switch and it lit up the whole room, In the center of the room was a small blanket wrapped around something, a child. "THIS! THIS is what i'll use." Kinos said with an extremely evil tone.

"A baby?" I asked a bit confused. "HA! You'd need a stronger body than a child, no WAY that's gonna be able to survive!" I laughed. I could see that RICK now had the devilish grin, it made me stop in my tracks, I looked at the child and could feel a familiar feeling... "It couldn't be." My mind said as I looked harder at the blanket, Rick stepped forward and moved the side of the blanket facing me out of the child's face. My entire body drained of color as I gaze upon not some random child found in an orphanage, not some kid stolen out of the streets, I gazed upon MY CHILD. "A-alex?" I asked the child. Alex opened his eyes at me, he looked at me happily. My heart stopped and tears began to roll down my face. "A-alex..." I whimpered. I heard Kinos laughing and the notebook began to glow, a dark purple and black aura surrounded it and the entire circle that surrounded it with the pentagram and the symbols began to turn glowing purple black and a very dark yellow. I began to feel weaker and weaker. I saw Alex began to cry. It made me struggle in anger and hatred. "LET HIM GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I SCREAMED at Kinos and Rick, they laughed as the glow became bright lights or purple, black and dark yellow.

"AHAHAHAH! YES! KEEP GETTING MORE ANGRY! GIVE ME ALL YOU HAVE LEFT! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" I heard him laugh and Alex began to cry more. I began to kick and dig my nails into pole I was tied to. I don't think I've ever been awake while I've been this angry.

"GRAAHHHH!" I roared, I sounded like I had millions of voices instead of one. I sounded like legion. "LET HIIIIM GOOOO!" I roared at the book. I began to black out but my mind refused to give up now. I started to lean forward and tug at the chains I was in. It was no use but my mind body kept going as I began to go limp. NOW my mind gave up and I blacked out.

-Kinos' POV-

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAHHH!" I Laughed having drained James of every ounce of his energy he had and every bit of deaths powers he had left. I decided to use the captured rodent, Sonic as a temporary body. I Jumped into his body and was back into a feeling world, I took a deep breath and grinned evilly. "Ahhhhh~ good to be back" I smirked and turned to Rick.

"Whooooa" Rick said, I smiled proudly, evilly but proudly. "I-is zat really you?" He asked me.

"This answer your question?" I said as I grabbed James, picked up his body and threw him up against a wall, I could hear his bones break. I turned to Rick and he nodded. "Good, Now, Get your men ready. We're heading to Egypt to retrieve more power." I said as I walked out.

"MORE POWER?" Rick said to me in surprise. "But yous gots enough power to get out of that book! Isn't that enough?" He asked.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT ENOUGH! I need to take over that child's body so I'll have all of Deaths powers! Unbeknownst to James and that wretch Amelia, Alex, as James calls him, Was born with all the powers James had when he fought me." I exclaimed, annoyed that Rick, the puny worm, thought that I had enough power in this wretched form.

"Oooookaays then, BOYS! GET THE PLANES READY!" Rick shouted as he watched me leave the room with the child. "But boss!" He shouted. "What about James?!" he exclaimed. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face Rick.

"He's served his purpose, we're done with him. He's not gonna live through this. Leave him and let his family suffer." I said as I began to walk, I stopped and grinned as I turned to Rick. "And as for you Rick, you're no longer needed." I said.

"What?" Rick said, confused. I smirked and swung my arm over the direction of his head and watched as what happened to 2 of my guards in my last encounter with James, happened to Rick, I turned to see all of his men stopped and watching in horror. "What're you all staring at? GET BACK TO WORK ELSE YOU'LL BE NEXT!" I shouted, they all got back to loading up guns and supplies. "AHhhhhh~ it's good to be back. AHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed as I walked out.

-Shadows POV-

"Sonic?" I said silently. "Hold your positions!" I whispered into my ear piece. On the other end of the receiver was a battalion of police officers and army men waiting for the go signal. I looked at Sonic and saw Alex, James' Child!? What's he doing here?! And with SONIC!? I saw at least 20 or 30 trucks leave from the back and sides of the massive building. I started to get worried now. "Men, split up, a fourth of you go to the Rose house hold! See if everything's alright, the rest of you GET IN THERE AND FIND JAMES!" I ordered. I saw 2 police cars drive off into an alley, the rest of them went inside and the army soldiers followed, I hopped down from the 7 story building and landed softly thanks to the floating air pressure in my shoes. I ran inside and began to search. I heard 2 soldiers call the rest of us into a back room and we found James laying lifelessly on the floor. I checked his pulse. "Oh god... GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL! NOW!" I Demanded, 2 police officers called in an ambulance. I kneeled down beside James and picked him up. "God damnit James don't you do this!" I ran outside and waited for the ambulance, the police officers called in and reported that the house had been trashed and Amy was barely able to move. Whatever did this, I promised to make that bastard pay.

Later at the hospital Amy, Vanilla, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and I stood in James' and Amy's room. Cream had been found with a few red marks and some cuts but nothing more. The staff in the hospital we were in had James and Amy on heart monitors. It wasn't looking good for James, still no pulse. I sat beside Amy and she cried into my shoulder. "J-james c-can't be gone!" She said in denial. "He's got to be okay!" She shouted, All of her friends were trying to comfort her but it was no use. Amy wouldn't stop crying and we couldn't do anything to get James back. We HAD to get whoever did this to tell us what they did to him. James wouldn't go down without a fight, we only could think of ONE THING that could do this to James, and when we discovered the notebook in the pentagram, our suspicions came to be reality. It was Kinos.

"Amy, Hun, please calm down!" Rouge asked as she held Amy's left arm. Amy swung at her and began to get angry.

"NO! I'VE GOTTA FIND KINOS AND MAKE HIM PAY!" Amy screamed as all of us held her down. Amy must've gotten really strong cause we were having issues keeping her down.

"AMY STOP! YOU'VE GOT TO HEAL FIRST! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING UNTIL YOU GET BETTER!" Knuckles shouted.

"Hey" A voice from the hallway called to us. Amy and the rest of us looked to see a man in a brown dark cloak. He had a hood so it covered his face and he seemed to have the cloak long enough to cover his legs.

"Who are you?!" Silver said as he walked up.

"I am a friend" The man said with a with a small rasp in his voice. He had a deep voice with a small rasp. He walked over to James and leaned over James' body. "This is him? The boy?" The man asked "The boy who had Deaths powers?" He asked, specifying the question.

"Yeah... what do you want with him!?" Blaze demanded. "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO JAMES!?" She growled, ready to attack.

"No... But I do know why he has no pulse." He said. "The child should not exist in this world, he belongs in another." He spoke as he touched James' head with his black gloved right hand. "The only way he survived here was because of the powers he possessed." He said. Amy looked at him.

"H-how do we get them back!?" She asked suddenly. We all turned to her and looked at her from surprise, then we all looked at the man.

"Hmm... there is one way... but you will not like it." He said.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Amy shouted. "ANYTHING!" She exclaimed in tears.

"I feel... another life... there" The man said as he pointed to Amy's stomach.

"Another life?" Cosmo said. "You mean..." She began

"Amy's pregnant..." Tails began to say. "Wait... what did Kinos want with ALEX?" Tails asked him

"Kinos? this is his doing? Well, what Alex had was ALL of deaths powers, James unknowingly had more left in him, he unknowingly gave it to his child when he impregnated Amelia." The man said. "That is how Kinos will gain enough power to rule over the universe with no one in his way."

"But what do you need my second child for?!" Amy asked, scared and worried about the child.

"If James is to survive, He will need his powers back... and to return his powers you need to lose the child..." The man said seriously, I could feel the sadness coming from him. We all looked at Amy and then back to him.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Tails demanded. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS?!" he asked angrily.

"...I am something you would never believe in... something that exists to maintain balance... Something James needs me to be right now." He said. "Are you willing to give up one life to save millions of others Amelia?" he asked.

"..." Amy sat there in deep thought. We all began to step closer to the hooded man in anger.

"Tell us who you are before we tear you limb from limb." I said angrily.

"WAIT!" Amy exclaimed as I formed a chaos spear in my hand. "You... are you the one who maintains balance over the good and evil? The one James told me of?" Amy asked.

"...I might be... But that is not important... Do you want James to live... or are you willing to go face Kinos and lose all possibility of living?" He asked. I began to growl.

"...I'd kill Kinos on my own... But I love James to much to give him up...He'd be really upset of my choice but I won't care... at least I'll get to hold him in my arms again. I'll do it." Amy said. Suddenly the man in the cloak began to laugh in a deep voice then it split into a slightly less deep voice and a feminine voice.

"Heheheheh! You're a real catch!" Said the feminine voice as a white being with a single black eye said, the eye looked like a smile right then. We all fell back and looked at it as the cloak fell onto the ground showing a pitch black being with a single white eye. "Then, we must take the child's power and give it to James." The being with the deep voice said, They flew into Amy and she began to scream, we all grabbed her mouth and covered it. She began to scream and cry as her stomach began to grow a face, a skull face, It flew out of her and left a big hole, when it was out the skin melted back together like nothing had happened. The skull was surrounded by a dark black and grey fire -like aura. It chattered a bit before floating over James. Amy looked at the skull and it began to chatter and laugh a bit. The 2 beings exited Amy and flew over James, they flew in a circle as the skull descended onto his stomach then faced straight down and flew right into him violently, leaving a hole then it melted back together again. "GRAB JAMES!" The feminine voice said, Knuckles and I grabbed his left arm, Silver used his Psyco-kenisis to help Rouge, Cosmo, and Cream hold his legs, Vanilla, Tails, and Blaze grabbed his right arm. James' eyes clenched together as the 2 beings covered his mouth as he began to scream and flail wildly, all of us worked together to keep him from flying off the bed and eventually he stopped and the beings moved their hands and let him pant heavily.

"Better?" Said the dark being.

James was panting heavily and sweating a lot, we all let go of him and looked right at him.

"W-where's t-that son a' bitch Kinos?" Was the first thing James said, Suddenly Amy flew over and tackle hugged James.

"JAMES!" Amy screamed, it made everyone, I'm sure, in the entire floor cover their ears. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She exclaimed in tears.

"A-AMY!" James exclaimed as he held her tight. "You're okay!" he said in happiness and relief.

The 2 clung together, inseparable, for an hour. We all sighed in relief and happiness as we watched them. James finally noticed the 2 beings and smiled.

"YIN! YANG!" He exclaimed. The 2 smiled and flew over to him, Amy moved aside and let the 2 hug him. "It's great to see you 2 again." He said happily.

"Heheheh, it's great to see you too." Yin said. "You feel okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" He asked. "Wait... did I DIE?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Officially, for a couple hours YES, but now you're alive again." Yang said. "Amy gave up something precious." He said.

"Precious? What did she give up?" He asked.

Amy looked away and held her stomach a small bit, we all looked away, feeling a mix of guilt and shame I'm sure.

"A-amy gave up... w-whaaa?" He asked.

"I'll explain later." Yin said. "For now we need to get you all ready." She said to us.

"Ready? for what?" Tails asked.

"For the greatest trip around the world. We need to follow Kinos and stop him from gaining any more power!" Yin said.

"ALEX!" James exclaimed. "If he gains control over Alex, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop him!" James said in horror.

"EXACTLY! So everyone, PACK YOUR BAGS! FIRST STOP IS EGYPT!" Yang said. We all nodded and James helped Amy out of bed. He stopped when we got outside and asked Knuckles to heal her. Knuckles did and he ran off. I decided to stop James and bring him to my job for a special treat.

-James POV-

We arrived at Shadow's work place, a HIGH TECH military base run by the C.I.A. of this dimension. I looked around and Shadow guided me to the Armory. He got special permission from the general of this place to get us in and equip us for this trip. Shadow slid in a key card and typed in a few numbers and the giant doors opened up to a room FILLED with guns and weapons of sorts. I walked around and Yin and Yang followed me. I looked through everything and turned to Shadow. "S-so Just-?" I began.

"Pick what you want and let's go." Shadow said. "We shouldn't waist time." He said as he picked up a long sniper rifle, put it down and pulled out an UZI.

I looked at the arsenal and picked up a rather big machine gun. I smiled and set it on a table beside me and went for some pistols. I grabbed a regular and a machine pistol. I picked up a small set of silencers and put those on the table as well. I figured I had all I needed when I saw a grenade. Why not? I picked a few smoke bombs and a small frag up and set those down. Then I noticed something I NEEEEEEDED. My Jaw DROPPED when I set my eyes on a Bazoooka. "OHHHH-HO-HOO!" I ran over and picked it up and held it. Heavy but not to heavy. "Hell yeah."

"Uhhhh you sure bout that? Do you know how to use it?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Uhmmmm Noooo but I think we'll need all we can get." I told him. "I'm also stocking up for the rest of the gang. They might need it." I said to Shadow, he nodded and went to look for Amy.

I could tell he found her because I heard him say. "God I love a woman who can use a gun." I laughed and picked up some pistols and more silencers, just in case. I had gotten all the right carrying cases and packed everything up. I went and got all the ammunition and all the right magazines. I carried around about 5 cases filled with guns and ammo until we got outside the door and found a big hovering platform we could pull. I pulled it the rest of the way there and we were greeted by a biiiig black van that was completely military grade and armored. "Here's our ride" I dropped my jaw and looked at Shadow.

"DAAAAMN DUUUDE!" was all I could say, he laughed as he helped us in. I got everything loaded up and they began to drive off. I picked up the Machine gun I got at first and loaded the Magazine, then I clicked it into the right place and it made a satisfying -CLICK CLICK- noise. "Better watch out Kinos... I'm coming for you." 


	3. Chapter 3

/Wings of Fate 2: The Tome of Darkness Ch. 3/

When we arrived my house I was a bit saddened by the sight but happy to pick up the mess for Amy. Before I did anything else I cleaned everything up and put everything back how it was. I walked upstairs and cleaned up the second floor and smiled when everything was done, it was evening when we arrived and now it was half past 10. I walked to the armory and opened up the gift Shadow got me, I grabbed the silver case it was in, opened it up and inside was my golden shotgun-crucifix. I Smiled when I saw that shadow had made the cross shape optional by making the rods on the side to form the cross removable. I picked it up and spun the ammo holder. All 12 shots of golden ammo were there. I smiled and set it in its case, closed it and locked it up. I set the silver case with the other as I loaded the silver case I got for my sniper rifle and other shotgun. I carried both cases downstairs and saw Amy looking out the window.

I set the cases down and walked over. "Whatcha doing my love?" I asked her. She was holding her stomach.

"I'm just a little sad that I had to give up our second child... but I'm glad I get to have you by my side again." She said as she leaned up against me, her back on my chest. She turned and kissed my cheek, I smiled and kissed hers.

"I'm glad I get to be with you too Amy, would you like to know what heaven looked like, I'll tell you one thing, it wasn't as good as I hoped." I said to her happily.

"Awww, why?" She asked a bit saddened.

"Cause you weren't there." I said happily as I kissed her again.

She giggled and cuddled up to me as I kissed her, she kissed back happily giggling into the kiss. When she pulled away she poked my chest. "You're such a charmer." She said, it made me smile and blush.

"hehehehe" I giggled and hugged her.

We walked up to the second floor and Amy stopped at our door. "James... What if Kinos takes control of our son?" She asked worried.

I hugged her close. "I'll never let that happen Amy, I promise" I told her in our hug.

She stood there for a little but and nodded as she hugged back. "Okay James... I trust you."

I nodded and I helped her into bed, we got undressed and laid in each others arms. I couldn't sleep at all because of my mind racing a million miles an hour. I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd have to do if Kinos took control of our son... It was killing me.

Morning couldn't come soon enough, it came and I sat in the kitchen making breakfast. Amy walked down and hugged me. I smiled a little as I gave her our breakfast and stopped when there was a knock at the door. I walked to the bedroom, got on some pants and walked to the door. I should've gotten a shirt on. I opened the door to see EVERYONE at the door. All the girls jaws DROPPED to the floor. I just face palmed and sighed. "Come on in, sorry bout the shirtless thing." I said.

"It's nooooo problem!" Rouge said, the girls nodded. I could see a happy look on Vanillas face. A VERY HAPPY look. I let everyone in. I walked to the kitchen and got Amy in an apron before the guys saw her.

"I'm making breakfast. You all want some?" I asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Rouge exclaimed as she flew in.

"Yes please!" Blaze said happily.

"Uhmmmm sure" The other 85% said.

"Alright." I said as I started cooking. I could hear everyone sniffing and Amy giggled as she stood beside me, back facing AWAY from the guys. I called everyone in after about 2 hours and everyone walked in. I turned and I had imagined everyone with their jaws dropped and a river of drool from everyone that hadn't eaten my food, That's BASICALLY what I saw. I laughed and started to wash the dishes. I had made biscuits that were big and fluffy, they were smothered in white gravy with sausage in it, next to it was a HUGE pile of bacon, A plate of pancakes that almost reached the ceiling, some waffles that were golden and toasty, and several jugs of orange juice. Note to self; get A LOT more cooking supplies, we're almost out. I turned from my cooking to see that pretty much HALF of everything was gone. "HEY! LEAVE SOME FOR ME!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a plate and a cup and started to eat. I smiled when I saw everyone eating happily even Vanilla, who was a mother... mothers always make the best meals.

"Mhhh!" Vanilla moaned. "James, Mh, Dis is delicious!" She said.

"Duuuuude!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Why aren't you cooking for a king?!" He asked seriously and teasingly all at the same time.

"My god James!" Tails said happily. "And I thought Cosmo and Vanillas cooking was amazing! This is FAN-FLIPPING-TASTIC!" He exclaimed as he chowed down on the biscuits and gravy.

"Good god JAMES! Come cook at the studio! We neeeed a good cook!" Silver said.

"I agree! He needs to do this for a living." Blaze said, I could hear everyone agreeing.

"I'll make a note of that." I said in between bites.

"James, this is truly amazing! Where did you learn to cook?!" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah mister James! Tell us!" Cream asked excitedly.

"Uhmmmmm I'm not sure, I just learned a lot from school and experimented a lot." I said

"Well, I'll be the first to say this; You've mastered cooking!" Shadow said happily as he got more.

"Hehehe, that's my James!" Amy said, making me blush, all of this was fucking awesome! I'd never been complimented this much in one day.

I saw Vanilla and Amy talking after everything had been washed, eaten and drunk. I saw them talking and I also saw Amy blush immensely when Vanilla said something into her ear very quietly. I could hear Amy say "Maybe on his birthday". What were they talking about? I also noticed that Vanilla and Amy looked about the same age, I walked over and spoke up.

"Excuse me, Vanilla." I said, She turned to me. "How old are you? I honestly think you don't look a day older than about 18." I said. She giggled and blushed.

"I'm 27." She said. 27?! GOOD GOD SHE AGED WELL! She actually looked very young for 27.

"Wow" I said, "27? Then how old is Cream?" I asked.

"Abooout 13." She said 13? That meant she had Cream when she was 14. "Here in this dimension time works a lot differently." She said. "So does biology and laws." She added on. Seemed about right for what was going on. "Why do you ask?" She said.

"I ask cause well you and Amy look very similar, I mean age wise. You honestly don't look older than Amy, you look about the same age." I said, the 2 looked at each other and nodded and giggled.

"Weeeelll" Amy began, Oh boy, I think I know where this is going. I'm about to be schooled in something.

"According to Yin and Yang" Vanilla said. "18 in YOUR dimension is about 27 here. So in reality all of us are-" I interrupted.

"27!?" I gasped. "HOLY CRAP!"

Everyone turned to me like I had caused some kind of scene, which I had, I wasn't sure how to react or what to say there so Vanilla bailed me out.

"He's just surprised at how old some of the smartest people here in this dimension are" Vanilla lied, they all shrugged and went back to talking. I sighed and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Vanilla, I owe you for that." I said.

"Mhmmmm~ I'll Keep that in mind." She said as she giggled happily as her eyes began to wander my body, I covered myself embarrassed. "Just teasing you James. hehehehehe" she giggled.

"Hehehehe" Amy giggled as she dragged me upstairs. I kept to the side of her to hide her bra and underwear from the eyes of the rest of the guys. We got dressed and headed downstairs.

"You all ready?" Yin said as she flew through the door with Yang.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yup." Amy said to them.

"Uh-huh!" Cream said.

"Oh yeah." Tails said, sounding kinda pumped.

"Let's bash some skulls!" Knuckles said as he punched his left hand and caught the punch with the left hand, pumped up.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready alright!" Rouge said.

"Indeed I am." Blaze said.

"Let's go!" Silver said as he stood up.

"Yes! let's go get Kinos and Alex!" Vanilla said.

"Yes! let's go save the world again!" Cream said happily.

"Then load up into the trucks and let's go!" Shadow said.

Yin and Yang flew over 2 trucks. Everyone piled into them and I loaded all the gun cases into the back. "There's not enough room for James" Knuckles said. I inspected to see that he was right.

Yin and Yang giggled. "Oh nooo no no! James isn't RIDING, he's FLYING!" Yang said in his deep voice. Both Yin and Yang flew into my body and I fell back and held my stomach.

"OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted as bumps in my back formed and once again, my flesh tore and out popped my wings from before, Black mist surrounded me with the dimensional cloak and a hood popped over my head, I smiled and looked at my hands, the backs had bone fingers over them and I looked at my arm when I pulled up my sleeve to see a line of bones going up the center to my shoulders on each arm. I could hear everyone "OOOOOH"-ing as I spread my wings. "Now there's a feeling I've not felt in a LONG while." I took a deep breath and sighed happily as I started to flap my wings and began to fly, It wasn't long before one single flap help me suspended in air for about 5 seconds, I flew in front of the armored trucks. "TRY TO KEEP UP!" I said, Shadow and Knuckles were at the wheels of the trucks. I could see the grins growing on their faces.

"Ohhhh it's on!" Knuckles said with his window rolled down.

"Bring it fly-boy!" Shadow said as he revved up the engine.

I smirked and turned around. "READY? SEEEETT!" I could hear them starting to rev again. They sounded like they were driving muscle cars. "GO GO GO!" I shouted as I took off. They must've slammed on the gas pedal cause they were already on both sides of me. Those trucks might've been armored but DAMN Were they FAST! "Nice!" I shouted and I could hear everyone cheering either me, Shadow or Knuckles on. I laughed happily as we sped through town. I looked up and saw Yin and Yang laughing and flying along. "What? You 2 think you can beat us?" I shouted at them. They flew lower and were now flying right beside me.

"Puuh-lease!" Yin said with her female voice. "We could out race you 3 ANY DAY!" She laughed.

"THEN LET'S GO!" I shouted as I gave one massive flap of my wings after another speeding up.

"Time to kick it into high gear!" I heard Shadow shout as he sped up to try to keep up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! You're not winning against ME!" Knuckles shouted as we all sped up and zoomed through town. We ended up at some curves and the trucks had to slow down a bit to keep from flying off the road. I heard another set of flapping wings and turned to the trucks, I saw that both trucks had all sets of eyes looking at something above me. I looked up and saw Rouge flying and laughing.

"COME ON! KEEP UP!" She shouted as she sped past us.

"Oh no you DOOON'T!" I shouted as I gave the biggest flap and sped right past her. I smiled as I was neck and neck with Yin and Yang now.

"Try to keep up boy!" Yang shouted as they were inching past me.

"I ain't losing to you!" I smiled and inched past them. "I've got a lot to carry on my shoulders and I can't afford to be slower than ANYONE!" I shouted. I could see the airport straight ahead, we had about 100 miles and it was a straight away, it was a clear road with no cars, Shadow had given us some info on a secret road yesterday and I was only for military use. I grinned and knew I could go all out now. I gave it everything I had and suddenly I was miles ahead of them. "HAHA! YEAAAAHHH!" I shouted as the wind blew in my face and my cloak flapped in the wind.

"James has really done it! He's gained all the strength of the Winds of Fate! He can fly faster than anything else now!" Yin said, I could hear her even over the wind.

I was close to breaking the sound barrier and making a Sonic boom but I stopped at the Gates when I saw tanks aiming at me, when I stopped I DID make a Sonic Boom, A BIG ONE! Every window that wasn't bullet proof shattered, good thing about 90% of the glass for a hundred miles bullet proof.  
I was forced to wait about 20 minutes before Shadow got there and stopped the guards from shooting him. They let everyone in and guided them into the air field, they parked the trucks in a big plane that could hold them both and then the gang all got into a first class airplane. Everyone gasped and gawked at the inside.

"They've got EVERYTHING!" Knuckles said as everyone explored the Plane. Amy and the girls checked out the bedrooms and the closets and unloaded their bags of clothes into them, the guys kept their bags and set them in their assigned rooms. I walked into the room and shut the door. When I did I couldn't hear a thing. Not even muffled voices. I rushed out and smiled brightly. "OOOOOH~" I said. "Sound-proof roooooooms!" I giggled. The girls "ooooh~"-ed with me. The guys laughed and smiled as they wandered. A rather beautiful flight attendant walked into view and bowed.

"Welcome to 1st class flight, I am Melonie." She said, she was a blonde, tall and rather sexy tiger. I'm just saying this for descriptive purposes, she had curves in all the right places. Wink wink, nudge nudge. "Hello Shadow. It's nice to see you again." She said as Shadow walked up.

"Hello Melonie." He walked up and smiled at her. Melonie and Shadow were almost the same hieght, Melonie had just a few inches on Shadow. "It's good to see you again as well." They both hugged and Shadow stepped aside to let her do her job.

"Now, if you'll all please take your seats we'll begin take off." Melonie said, suddenly the floor spread apart revealing 4 rows of 4 seats making up 16 seats in total. Everyone got into their seats, everyone near their significant other. The plan began to back up, get on the run way then began to take off, the plane dropped packs of bubblegum in everyones lap. "If you'll please take a piece and begin chewing it." Melonie said, we all picked out a piece from our packs and started to chew as the plan started to take off. When we were above the clouds the captain told us we could stop chewing our gum, everyone did and they got out of their seats, the seats lowered into the floor and the floor appeared again. "You're now free to move about the cabin." Melonie said, she walked over to Shadow and kissed his cheek. Shadow REALLY seemed to like that as he lead Melonie to the back of the plane, I could tell they went into their rooms to do SOMETHING, but I'm not gonna get into WHAT.

I smiled and sat at one of the seats by the window. My cloak seemed to be like a galaxy because it covered my wings like they weren't even there. I smiled happily as I gazed outside.

I heard Rouge gasp and pick something out of ice. I turned and saw her holding some bottles of Champagne. "LOOK WHAT I FOOOOUND!" She said happily almost singing. Everyone but Shadow and Melonie looked at her. "CHAMPAAAAAGNE!" She exclaimed. I got up and found some glasses and smiled happily as I brought everyone glasses and even caught a small glimpse of what was going on in Shadows room while I brought him some Champagne. I walked out and then realized what I had just seen. I had an extremely red face at that point.

Everyone happily drank their champagne, I only took a few sips occasionally and Amy and the rest of them all drank a few sips before chatting it up and dancing to some music. I sat happily by a window and watched as everyone partied. I didn't party as much. THAT IS UNTIIIIL!

"JAAAAMES!" I heard Amy shout. I walked over to her to see she was playing with some of the guys and Blaze, evidently they were playing strip poker, and EVIDENTLY they were losing, Amy was in her black bra and underwear, Tails was in his boxers, Blaze had on her bra and that's it, and silver had on his gloves, shoe (the left one) and his t-shirt and boxers. I blushed when I looked to see Cosmo sitting in the corner with nothing on.

"What did I miss?" I asked as I pointed to them all.

"Silver and Tails bet us in strip poker." Blaze said as she set her cards down.

Vanilla sat beside the table giggling. "So far the girls have lost one player, the boys have lost none and Amy and Blaze are on their last articles of clothing." Vanilla said.

"What was the winners prize may I ask?" I asked crossing my arms.

"A pole dance." Vanilla laughed.

I wasn't sure who to slap so I slapped the guys as hard as I could and I punched the girls on the arms gently. "Aight'" I said as I took a seat. "Amy and I trade places." I said as I took off my shoes, socks, and pants plus my tie.

"Is that even possible?" Tails asked as he looked at Silver, Silver shrugged.

"Well he did trade fairly." Silver said. "You know how to play?"

I shook my head. "But I'll learn today." I said.

"Alright!" Tails laughed as he handed me a few cards and I looked at them.

By the end of it Tails was out, Blaze had gotten out, and now Silver was in only his boxers. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" He asked in shock.

"DUDE!" I laughed. "I HAVE NO DAMN IDEA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed and Amy, Blaze and Cosmo laughed as well.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to play!" Tails exclaimed.

"I HONSETLY DON'T!" I laughed more.

"BULLSHIT!" Silver said.

"Dude, look, In my dimension I'm 17, not even legal drinking age, YOU THINK I'D LEARN TO PLAY STRIP POKER?! AHAHAH!" I laughed, I had taken a BIT to much to drink.

Silver groaned and looked at his cards and smirked. "HA! Winner! Party of meeee!" He showed his hand, I showed him mine.

"Is this good?" I asked.

Silvers happiness faded into shock as the color drained from his body. "AH-! NOOOOO!" He slammed his head against the table.

"YES!" Amy cheered and jumped a little as she hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks James!" She exclaimed happily. "You know the bet boys! Get on those poles!" She pointed to poles near the edges of the room.

"Awww maaan!" Tails said sadly.

"Damn it, beaten by a newbie" Silver grumbled.

"Dude it could be A LOT WORSE." I tried to comfort him.

"How?" Silver asked.

"Being beaten by someone who'll make you do a lot worse things than a pole dance." I said as I put my arm around Amy and kissed her. She began to kiss back passionately. After a little while I could hear Blaze and Cosmo cheering and laughing. I looked over and then looked back at Amy. "Hmmmmm..." I said.

"What?" Amy said a bit confused. "...WAIT A MINUTE!" She exclaimed. "NO!" She said.

"Awwwww why nooot? I bailed you out there, can't you do it for meeee?" I asked her I put on puppy dog eyes.

"...HMPH!" she groaned angrily and turned from me. I giggled and hugged her and kissed her cheek. She looked about ready to slap me when I cuddled her. "Alright alright, you don't have to my love." I said to her. She huffed and sighed as she calmed down and hugged me.

"Why did you think about it James?" She asked.

"I wasn't gonna ask you to do it, I just thought about how absolutely sexy you'd look as a pole dancer, I was just teasing you before." I smiled and rubbed her cheek.

She blushed a small bit and looked at me. "You thought I'd look sexy as a pole dancer?" She asked curiously and a bit embarrassed.

I nodded. "But you look sexy no matter what. That's part of the reason I married you." I whispered.

"Oh? Then what's the rest of the reason?" She asked as she looked at me seriously.

"Hehehe, because you're the most beautiful, most lovable, most kind and caring woman I've ever met...aside from your friends. But you're the most out of all of them." I could hear all the girls "Awwww" and giggle happily, I heard a bunch of collective footsteps then saw every girl, But Melonie, around me with a smile on their face. "ummmm... what?" I looked at them. They leaned down and kissed my face. I'm not gonna lie, I was brighter red than anything in existence at that moment, they all giggled at me as I lay there, my head steaming. "W-whoa..." I said.

"James..." I heard Amy whisper. "Come on James." I turned and saw her fully dressed now and by the window I was at a couple of hours ago. I walked over and sat beside her, she got in my lap and sat there happily. I smiled as I looked out the window. We sat there for a good half hour talking and hugging happily. I eventually decided to take the passed out Amy to our bedroom, I laid her down and covered her up once I got her into her sleep clothes. I walked back to the door and when I turned to my window seat, I saw Vanilla sitting there. I walked over and could hear something, I wasn't sure what if I was heating right. I walked a bit closer and saw Vanilla staring out the window a few tears in her eyes and she was holding an empty bottle of champagne. "Vanilla?" I said quietly. Everyone had closed their doors but me and no one could hear us but Amy.

"O-oh!" Vanilla said as she turned to me wiping her eyes. "H-hello James..." I could hear her voice shaking. "Wh-what're you doing up so late?" She asked.

"Well since I'm 27 here I figured I'd stay up a bit later... But... Vanilla, what's wrong?" I asked her as I grabbed the bottle from her.

"O-oh i-it's nothing James. Nothing at all." Her voice shook, she was lying about something heavy.

"That's a lie, tell me the truth Vanilla." I told her seriously. She looked at me saddened by that and more tears rolled down. "V-vanilla?" I asked

"W-why can't all men be like you? Caring, concerned, strong, handsome, smart, kind and gentle... Why can't I find a man like you?" She asked as she curled up in her seat crying a bit. It hurt hearing that... I'm not sure why but it hurt...

"V-vanilla..." I sat beside her. "Vanilla, thank you but I'm certain there's gotta be a good man out there somewhere... maybe I could help you if you'd like?" I asked a bit nervous and hopeful. She looked at me and put her arms around me, she was seriously drunk, she had her body pressed up against mine, making me blush.

"Oh James... You're the kindest man I've ever met. -Hic-" THAT wasn't a sadness 'Hic' that was a 'I'm fucking drunk off my ass' 'Hic'. "And now, I think I'll take you up on your offer." I could see her drunk blush as she leaned closer and closed her eyes. I'm not sure if the champagne I drank was making me do this or my crazy ass mind, but I didn't move. She started to kiss me and I stiffened up. I looked at her in shock but my arms wouldn't move. She kept kissing me.

I could hear Amy groan and yawn a bit. I heard the sheets of the bed rustle and Amy walked over. CLEARLY she was a bit tipsy and didn't notice... or maybe she did.  
"Oh, hey James, Hey Vanilla. Sharing a kiss are you?" She asked. DAH HELL'S GOIN ON!? Is what rushed into my mind. Vanilla fell asleep and her head plopped onto my lap. I looked at her and somehow I had missed the fact that she had her bra and underwear on ONLY. I blushed more and pushed the perverted thoughts out of my mind. I decided to take Vanilla back to her room with Cream BUT Vanilla had a death grip on my waist SO I decided to take her to my room. Amy came back and looked at us.

"Huh?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. "Am I drunk or is that Vanilla clinging to you half naked... and were you 2 kissing?" She said in a bit of anger.

"Both, and yes, but let me explain!" I said as I held my arms out in front of me to stop her. She stood there in bra and underwear, listening to me explain what happened.

"So... she's drunk and sad? Well that's a bad combo... but she thinks of YOU as the perfect man?... I can see why" Amy said as a compliment, I blushed a little and looked away.

"Yes... but I'm not sure what to do... I have one of those hearts that can't bear to break anothers heart if they think of me so highly." I told Amy as Vanilla moaned in her sleep, asking for more of something like a drink, it was untranslatable. I began to pet Vanillas head. "What should I do Amy?" I asked Amy concerned.

"Well... I'm not sure... she just wound up falling in love with you BEFORE she got drunk and apparently she's an emotional and truthful drunk. So I'd wait until morning to think of something." Amy was right, I should think about this and wait until morning to tell her the answer I come up with. Amy and I yawned and we fell asleep together.

The next morning when I awoke Vanilla was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands on her lap. I sat up and she turned to me. "..." She didn't say a word but I could tell she was distraught.

"Vanilla..." I HAD thought about it and I moved closer to her. I hope I made the right choice. I leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I know you love me, and I DO care deeply about you, I just don't want to upset or scar Cream or Amy, I think maybe... we COULD arrange something with Amy but as long as it's okay with HER, if it's not I hope you can understand." I told her calmly. She looked at me and I could see the distraught look on her face was gone and a smile had replaced it.

"You're a good boy James." Vanilla said as she kissed my cheek and stood up. "I can see why Amy loves you so." She said with a smile as she walked for the door. "Thank you James." She said as she walked out waving. I smiled a bit, I felt like I had made the RIGHT decision. I liked it and decided to head out. I turned to see breakfast on a rolling cart, I walked up and grabbed a small cherry pie and some orange juice. I walked over and spread my wings in the center of the room. I grabbed my cloak and pants and put them on.

I looked over and saw that pretty much EVERYONE had sex yesterday, I could smell the faint aroma of sex when I walked by their rooms, they had opened their doors and were in the back of the plane eating. Everyone was almost half naked, The girls had on long shirts and the guys had on pants and no shirts. I was fitting in fine with the guys as I walked into the back with my food.

"Morning James" Cosmo said happily.

"Morning good sir!" Blaze said happily as well.

"Yo," Knuckles said as he waved while facing away from me.

"Hello James." Shadow said.

"HEeeeey lover boooy." Rouge said teasingly and giggled.

"Hello Mister James" Cream said as she waved. "Thank you for helping mom." She said as she ran up and hugged me.

"Hehehehe" Vanilla giggled. "Yes, thank you for doing what you did, it made me feel loved, and I can see why Amy loves you so." Vanilla said as she drank some water. The way she put it almost sounded like she said we had sex.

"OOOOOH!" Rouge said, now totally interested. "WHAT did he do Vanilla?" She asked floating in front of Vanillas face. "OR should I be asking WHOOOOO did he do?" Everyone leaned in and was now interested.

"He DID no one, he just made me feel loved, more loved than my last and ONLY Husband made me feel." Vanilla said. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Awwww it was nothing really, just, ya knoooow, bein' me" I said and smiled a small bit awkwardly.

Everyone giggled and Rouge slumped over a bit, I could tell she didn't get the info she wanted.

"Everyone if you could please take your seats we will be landing shortly." The captain said over the intercom, Everyone rushed over to the rising seats and I got Amy and set her in her seat, woke her up and gave her some gum to chew as we descended. We were now about to enter the next step in our journey and the first step in stopping Kinos. I sighed knowing today would most likely be our last peaceful day.

~Authors note If any of you are wondering WHY everyone could see Yin and Yang; It's because Yin and Yang allow them to. also, i SERIOUSLY have no idea how to play strip poker, that part of the story was for hilarious purposes only.


	4. Chapter 4

/Wings of Fate 2: The Tome of Darkness Ch.4/

We arrived in an egyptian plane station and we exited once we collected our clothes and got out. Luckily for us the C.I.A stationed over here in Egypt knew we were coming and got us a hotel to stay in, and 4 vehicles to drive. One was Red and black off-roading motorcycle it had everything I'd want in it;Speed, power and cuuuup holders! THey'd also provided us with a 4-wheeler that matched the sands of the deserts and the 2 Armored vehicles we brought from Mobius had been modified to fit the deserts.

"DIBS ON THE RED AND BLACK MOTORCYCLE!" I shouted as I ran over there like Sonic when he sees a chilidog vendor. Shadow groaned and grabbed the 4-wheeler.

"Aww man I-" Silver began to say then a C.I.A. Agent drove up in a Silver speedy motorcycle. "Is that... for us?" Silver said as he gawked at it. The man nodded and threw Silver the keys. "Ohhhh-ho-ho-hooooo YEAH!" Silver shouted as he got on the silver and blue helmet the man wore.

"You all, we need to stop by the local Bazaar. You all need clothes so you can blend in and have an outfit that won't kill you in the desert." The man said as he lead us into the Bazaar. We all looked in different shops. I decided that my cloak was enough and stayed by the vehicles. Luckily the clothing district was small so I wasn't far from anyone. The guys came back in a hat that covered the tops and backs of their heads, the same pants they had on earlier and some thin and long sleeved shirts. I looked around and saw the girls walk out from a tent. Rouge had on some kind of belly dancers outfit, it had a golden bra in the front, some kind of see through purple sill that went over her mouth and a kind of head acessory that went down to the base of her neck, her outfit was a dark pink of sorts. Blaze came out in a lavender version of Rouges outfit with a dark purple kind of bra in the front, Vanilla came out in a white and gold version, Cream in a sort of yellow version, Cosmo in green and I had yet to see Amy. I told the guys to wait there as I went to the girls. I looked around at them.

"Soooo?" Vanilla asked me.

"Soooo what?" I asked as I pulled my hood up to block out the sun.

"Sooooo! What do you think?" Rouge and Blaze asked in unison.

"Oh you all look-" I started then I heard small pieces of metal cling together like you would when you walk through a door with strings and beads hanging all the way down to the floor. I turned and I finished my sentence, not the way I had intended. "...fucking gorgeous." Is all I said. Amy had on a Black version of Rouge's dress only the head acessory had small pieces of gold hanging a few centimeters down all the way around her head. Her top piece was black, had gold pieces that seemed to move when she walked making a jingling noise. Her pants of some sort were black and kinda poofy, they sparkled a little and around her waist line there were more gold pieces hanging from it. I looked up at her and LUCKILY my hood kept my entire face in the shadows so she couldn't see my jaw dropped.

"Ooooh, you look absolutely beautiful Amy!" Cosmo said sounding a little jealous.

"Yes Amy!" Cream began. "you look so beautiful!" She finished.

"Awww thank yoooou" Amy said with a visible blush. She turned to me and smiled. She spread her arms and I had not noticed it until now, they all had small gold bracelets on their wrists that seemed to have the same color of see through fabric of their outfits attatched to it and it went to the backs of their outfits. The long pieces were long enough for them to hang a little when they held their arms out to their sides. "So... James... What do you think?" She asked as she gave the outfit a twirl. I stood there dumbfounded. Vanilla waved her arm infront if my face and looked at me.

"Heheheheh" Vanilla giggled. "I think you've broken James." The girls laughed and Amy stepped closer.

"I know how to fix him~" She said happily as she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I snapped out of it and smiled at her. "Heheheheh, I knew it." She said. "So how do you think I look James?" She asked me happily.

"I think you look like the sexiest damn person in all of the world." I told her happily and she blushed more.

"Awwww, thank you Jaaaames." Amy said and giggled happily. We all walked to the vehicles and Amy asked "Aren't you gonna get anything?"

I sighed, headed back, picked up a red fez with a golden tassle and paid for it, I put it on and walked back.

"That's it?" Shadow asked.

"AY! Don't you be dissin the fez!" I exclaimed "Fez's are coool" I said as I got on and Amy laughed.

"You're WEIIIRD" Amy said happily

"You LOVE it and you know it." I said.

"You're right, I do." She giggled as she held onto me. I put on my helmet and Amy used My cloak as a wind and sand guard.

I began to drive off, following the agent that was assigned to guide us, he lead us to a hotel and got us into our rooms. They didn't account for Cream and Vanilla to come so Amy and I offered for them to Stay with us. They helped us up to our rooms and once everyone got settled in, we all headed to mine and Amy's room. I looked and made sure everyon was here. "Alright everyone, I don't have to explain why we're here so I'll just get right to the good part. We already know one thing about Kinos' plan, he need to gain more power, and to do so he needs to visit all the significant places with different forms of Death. Here in egypt they believe in Anubis, the god of death." I said, they all turned to eachother a bit confused. "We can already guess that he'll need some kind of special artifact with alot of spiritual energy. The only place to find something like that is in the pyramids. We're in the closest town to it and Kinos will arrive somewhere far from them to make him seem less suspicious." I said. "If any of you see anything suspicious, call for one of us. Don't be stupid and face him alone, he's smart and he's evil." I said as I turned to the 7 silver crates and picked up my 2. "Now I've picked out alot of weapons for everyone, take your pick." I said as I opened up the crates. Knuckles and Amy stepped up first, Knuckles picked up a black shotgun and smiled.

"Oh yeah, this I can do with." He said as he grabbed the shells and walked to his seat. Amy of course picked up the UZI and smiled happily when she grabbed her Machine gun she brought with us.

"Oooh, what do we have here?" Silver said as he picked up the Machine pistol and aimed it, it was silver and some black around the grip. "I'll take this one aaaand" He said as he grabbed a smoke bomb. "This."

Blaze picked up the other shotgun and looked at it, set it down and grabbed a knife I had snuck out. She also noticed a special treat I had brought with me and picked it up. It LOOKED like a regular Magazine for the pistol but when she pressed one of the bullets in it, it extended a long laser saber and grew a guard. "OHHHH! This is mine!" She said happily as she grabbed the regular pistol and smiled happily.

Vanilla smiled happily as she picked up nothing. "I think I'll stay out of the battle. None of these suit my tastes." She said, Cream sided with her mother and stayed out.

"Alright, It's completely your choice." I told her. I saw Cosmo pick up the machine gun I picked out and aim it out the window into the darkness of night.

"I think I'll take this one." She said, I nodded and handed her the propper magazines.

Shadow happily brought his own stuff, A knife, a couple grenades, a grenade LAUNCHER, and a Thompson machine gun. Classic shadow.

Finally Tails picked up the Frag grenades and the Bazooka and smiled. "I can modify these and make them stronger!" He said. "I just need the right tools." He added on.

"I can get you the right equiptment but it might be hard to find someplace for you to work." Shadow said.

"It's no problem, I'll just work in my room." Tails said as he put his stuff in his case.

Yin and Yang flew in and gasped at us with our guns. "Oh my, did we miss a plan to rob a BANK Or something?" Yin said.

"Nooooo just an assigning of arrsenal." Shadow said.

"Those aren't gonna kill Kinos you know." Yang said.

"We know." Amy said. "We're just killing his Cronies." She added on.

"I can feel something in this room CAN Kill him though..." Yang said as he flew over to my case. "In this, It's not the ORIGINAL but it's been changed from a useless prop to a fully functional weapon. It CAN kill Kinos but we could make it how it was the FIRST time you used it." He said as an offering.

"Noooo." I declined their offer. "I thank you for the offer, but I'd rather kill Kinos on my own than with the cheating help of gods." I said as I rubbed my case.

"Alright then, but at least let us give you something to help protect you all." Yin insisted.

"uhmmmm alright, if you absolutely MUST." I said, they smiled and spun in a circle, they created a giant Yin and Yang symbol and out flew a few items, a small cylindrical piece of black material flew into my hands, it was smooth and kinda thin. Into shadows hands flew a small rectangular piece that was red with a dark yellow around the edges. Into Amy's hand flew a small piece of curved metal. Lastly out flew a long curving blade, it made a serpentine kind of blade shape and that flew into Blaze's hands. She smiled and handed the Magazine sword to me. "uhmmm I can understand the sword but these are all just small pieces of... I'm not sure WHAT" I said a bit confused.

"Oh, they're more than just meets the eyes! They're poooowerful little trinkets with hidden secrets, the sword was only formed because you're in the correct place. Once you're in the right area it'll become what it was meant to be and remain that way forever!" Yin said with a giggle. "Trust us, we've never lead you wrong before!" She said happily.

"True, they never have." Amy said.

"That blade once belonged to one of Anubis' strongest warriors, he was brought down by death and lost his weapon to death himself." Yang said. "That blade is powerful and cursed to kill anyone who dares use it but it's rightful owner, That last bit of the cursed was removed and now it's a powerful blade that can create gusts of wind when swung." He said, Blaze smiled more and jumped happily.

"Now, I think that's enough for today. You all should get some rest you'll have a long journey ahead of you and you never know what surprises may occur." Yin said, we all nodded and set the guns and weapons in our bags hide them from anyone elses eyes. Blaze said she'd just set it in her closet and move it whenever the cleaning ladies came to clean up the room. I nodded and wattched everyone leave with the proper cases for everything.

I walked over to my bag of clothes and picked out a muscle shirt and some sleep pants. I was ABOUT to head into the shower when I heard the girls in there getting undress and the water running. I sighed and giggled a little as I sat by the window. I looked out into the desert and saw the pyramids. Kinos' target was to get a powerful artifact known as the Eyes of Anubis, a small statue that had 2 pitch black diamonds for eyes. The diamonds were never supposed to be pitch black but were made so by a curse from Death. I was being fed bits and pieces of info over a long period of time. That's how I know Kinos will strike at the pyramids. I sat there for a while thinking to myself and wondering what would be next in our journey of insanity and death.

-Kinos' POV-

I had arrived in Egypt not to long ago, the men had packed plenty of guns, food and water. We set out from the town CLOSEST to the pyramids containing the Eyes. I know for a fact that James couldn't've survived that draining of his powers and now I was free to do as I wished. It was close to Midnight here in Egypt and we could still see a lot of lights on. We decided, and by decided I mean they'd've bitched at me if I hadn't done it, that we would stay the night at a fancy hotel. We walked in and had our rooms reserved on the top floor. I walked into my bedroom and was greeted by 2 beautiful maids. "Welcome misiter K" They said, I liked the ring of that. I walked to the bed and hopped into it. It felt good. First rule when I rule the universe with an Iron fist; No one else gets a bed like this but ME! HAAHAHAHAHA! I looked and saw the 2 maids giggling.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing sir." they said, this made me even more upset. "But we hear you enjoy dancing from one of the soldiers." The tallest and most sexy one said.

"yess this is true." I said. "Why?"

"Weeeeell" They said as they smirked. "We can do some "Special" dances for you" the shorter but still as sexy one said.

"Ooooh really now?" I said with a smirk. They nodded as they stripped infront of me. I'm definetly getting all the bitches when I'm the evil over-lord of the universe.

-James' POV-

The girls had come out not to long ago and I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. I stood in the shower as the water heated up and I began to clean myself off. I heard the door open and some footsteps. "Mister James?" I could hear Cream say.

"Yeah Cream?" I answered her.

"I have a question for you." She said through the blurred glass door.

"Okay, well I think I'll have an answer." I replied to her.

"Do you mind if My mom sleeps with you tonight? She seems kinda upset about something" Cream asked me. I smiled at how much Cream cared about her mothers happiness.

"uhmmm sure, she can sleep with me if she wants to. Is Amy okay with this?" I asked. I could see cream nod through the door. "alright then."

I could hear Cream clap happily as she dashed out. I giggled and washed my hair on my head off. I smiled as I thought about Vanilla, theeeen my mind started to head in the direction of one question; "What did Cream mean when she asked if it was okay if her mother SLEPT with me?" My mind, being the kind of pery one it is, decided that one reason was SEX and that lead to images and so on and so forth. I decided to save Vanilla/Amy the trouble and slapped myself as hard as I could. "OW!" I shouted.

"You alright in there?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just hit my head on the shower head." I lied.

"Alright!" Amy said.

I sighed and finished rinsing myself off and then got a towel. I dried off my tail and wrapped a towel arounf my waist and used my bushy tail to keep a tight grip on it. I walked out with another towel and dried the rest of me off. I looked out the door to see that Amy and Cream slept in Amy and My bed. I looked over and saw Vanilla in her purple see-through nightgown and under it was her red, almost see-through, Bra and underwear. Any other time I'd've been freaked out hiding the "Happiness" If you know what i'm SAYIN! WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE! Aaaanyways; I walked over and pulled up a chair as I put on my sleep pants.

"Hey James... thank you for comforting me." she said. I looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"It's my pleasure to help, Vanilla." I told her, I saw her smile and then she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Well we should get to bed." Vanilla said, She was right, I started to get pretty tired and began to walk to the bed, Vanilla layed on the blanket and I followed her example and layed with her. She began to cuddle up to me and it made me blush in the darkness.

"V-vanilla... what were you so upset about?" I asked her.

"I..." she began. "I was upset because I thought of Creams father... He left not to long after she was born." Vanilla said. God I'm gonna hunt this son of a bitch down when we all get home, and blow his god damn cock into a million pieces.

"T-that's horrible." I said. I could feel her grip the back of my shirt and I felt her cry silently over my shoulder. I felt awful and decided to pull Vanilla off my shoulder and give her a small kiss, CLEARLY Vanilla thought of a different plan. She held my cheeks and kissed me for a long while, I couldn't tell how long before she stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"James, thank you so much." She said

"F-for what?" I asked confused beyond all hell.

"For being here and making so many people happy like you have, and for helping me out like you have been." She said as she rubbed my cheek. "Hehehehe I can see you're blushing James." She said, it made me blush immensely and that made her giggle more. "Awww heheh you're cute when you blush." She said as she cuddled up to me more, pressing herself against me, I blushed more from the feeling and Vanilla kissed my cheek again. "Heheheh. well.. goodnight James." I heard Vanilla whisper as she yawned and clung to me in her sleep. I fell asleep shortly after and woke up pretty darn early. I sat up only to be brought back down by 2 MORE weights than I had gone to sleep with. Amy and Cream now clung to me like Vanilla was. I blushed more when I realized that it wasn't an extremely fluffy pillow I was laying my head on... Okay TECHNICALLY I WAS laying my head on a "Pillow" but not the normal kind. I realised that while Amy clung to my left side and Cream replaced Vanilla on my RIGHT, I was laying my head on her big, soft and squishy breasts. I grew a deep dark red blush. I was surrounded by 3 girls, all clinging to me. I looked at the clock on the table in between both beds and could somehow tell it was only about 5 A.M. Here in Egypt. I decided not to disturb the girls and just lay there. After about 20 or so minutes, However, my mind decided to put me back to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Vanilla and Amy's voices calling my names. "James... Jaaaaames... JAAAAAMES!" I heard Amy shout as I sat up as much as I could. I looked to my sides; Yup, Still clung to the girls.

"Good mooorniing~" Amy said as she nuzzled my arm happily. I felt Vanilla kiss my head happily. I felt Cream happily kiss my cheek, all of this made me blush.

Vanilla giggled happily. "How'd you sleep?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, I slept great but I couldn't move when my nose itched." I said a bit upset.

They all giggled and Cream got up and left the room to go get Blaze most likely. Vanilla replaced Cream and clung to my right side and both her and Amy kissed my cheeks. "hehehe I love you James." Amy said to me, I turned and kissed her gently. I looked at Vanilla and then back to Amy.

"Is it alright if I gave her a bit of love?" I asked Amy. I felt Vanilla's grip on my arm get a little tighter.

"Hmmm... I dunno..." Amy said, sounding serious. "... hmmm I guess you can" she said to me and I smiled a bit.

"Okay, thank you." I said as I kissed her chin and turned to Vanilla and gave her a kiss. I felt Vanilla wrap her arms around my neck and get her fingers entangled in my hair as we kissed for a little while. After the while, I sat up and smiled "Feel beter Vanilla?" Me and Amy asked in Unison.

"Vanilla nodded and hugged us both. "Yes, thank you both so much!" She said, almost in tears from the sound of it. We smiled hugging her back, I gave Vanilla a kiss on the cheek and it made her smile more. "I love you 2, you make me feel so loved, just like Cream does." She exclaimed. I giggled and Amy blushed with a smiles.

Cream rann back into the room and looked at me. "M-mister James!" She shouted.

"What? what is it? Did we find him?" I asked her, she nodded and grabbed my shoulder.

"C-come on! Let's gooo!" she said as she drugg me out into Shadows room. Kinos better watch his back now, I've come prepared this time. and THIS TIME I won't be chained up. I'm coming for you Kinos. 


	5. Chapter 5

/Wings of Fate 2: The Tome of Darkness Ch. 5/

Cream dragged me into Tails' room and pointed out a window. I looked out it and saw that she was correct. There, driving down the middle of the street were 2 armored trucks, all in desert camo, the one in front carrying certain death as cargo, AKA KINOS. I got up against the window and growled.

"Mister James! What do we do?!" Cream exclaimed. I turned to her and growled a little.

"We follow him. Get everyone up and get them ready! We're going to the Pyramids!" I shouted as I ran back to my room.I got into my case and pulled out my sniper rifle. I got on the roof and positioned myself. I got on my stomach and aimed for the second truck. Before I could pull the trigger Amy stopped me.

"James," she began quietly. "Put this on it." It was a silencing end piece. I nodded and replaced the square end piece with the silencing one and took aim. I pulled the trigger. Unforunatelty all it did was hit the back of the glass and bounce off. I Hid and waited until they were gone.

"Damnit, bullet proof glass. Well, at least we know where he's headed. The middle pyramid. That's where they hid the Eyes of Anubis." I said as I walked back inside.

"James! Are you sure you wanna do this? If Kinos see's you he'll know you're alive and be even more careful." Amy said

"I know, it's a good thing I'm a sniper then. I can use distance to keep my identity hidden." I told her.

"James, is it true? you saw Kinos!?" Shadow and Knuckles asked as they ran up in wife beaters and boxers. I simply nodded. "Alright let's go get prepared!" Knuckles shouted and ran inside.

It was a good half hour before everyone had eaten and gotten the guns. I looked at them all as we hoped out the windows, trying not to freak out the hotel owners and workers. I ran to the motorcycle and started it up. When Amy and the girls ran out they groaned because they were not able to wear the beautiful outfits they bought, but Rouge managed to talk the agents into getting them some skin tight clothes to cut down on movement restriction, I sure as hell wasn't complaining. They also had on vests and some camo army boots. The vests had lots of pockets for ammunition and special places to hold the knives they got from the agents. I smiled as Amy got on her helmet and goggles. I pulled up my Helmet and goggles and started to drive. I could hear Shadow on the 4-wheeler, Silver was beside me with Blaze and the mystical sword from yesterday, and I could hear Knuckles and Tails driving the Armored trucks. Here we come Kinos.

-Kinos' POV-

"How long before we arrive?" I demanded the driver.

"20 minutes sir, We can see the pyramids now." He said, I looked out the front view window and saw he was correct. I heard that some of our soldiers had landed the planes they came in BEHIND the pyramids so the rest of the men were waiting for us to arrive. I smirked and laughed evily as the 2 girls from yesterday leaned up on me and rubbed my chest.

"Ahhhh~" I sighed happily and grinned. "I love being a villan"

"We do tooo~" The tallest girl said as she kissed me and the other reached down into my pants.

"hehehehe." My laughter was interrupted when I heard gunfire from outside. I looked out the back and saw 5 vehicles. 2 Motorcycles, a 4-wheeler, and 2 armored assault trucks, not as impressive as mine but still impressive. I growled when I saw 4 people I recognizes. Amelia rose, Silver the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Blaze the cat, Rouge the Bat and some guy in an army suit. Most likely they came to avenge their fallen HERO James. I growled and ordered the second truck to engage the assailants without mercy.

"YES SIR!" I heard the 9 people in it say as they turned and engaged the truck.

I laughed as we drove off and smiled when I saw those lot go after the truck. "Nooow~ where were you?~" I asked the girls as they giggled and continued where they left off.

-James' POV-

We had a plan; Engage the truck, take out all but one of the crew inside and use them to get close to the pyramids. Rouge flew over the truck and landed on it. She was welcomed in with Machine gunfire. She dodged as best she could. "THERE'S A REASON I'M THE BEST CATBURLGAR!" She shouted as she got onto her hands and spun kicked the man holding the machine gun and kicked him inside, She aimed into the truck and took out the passenger in the front passenger seat and 2 of the people sitting inside. Knuckles had COsmo drive as he got out and flew over to the truck and jumped in. I could hear the beating of faces as Knuckles tossed out the others but the driver. That guy seemed to be determined to take Kncukles down with him cause the truck swerved alot and nearly flipped. Knuckles obviosuly stopped them and had him stop. We all got down from our rides as Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Tails all piled into the truck.

"Got it under control." Knuckles said as he opened the side door, shot the guy and threw the body out the side of the truck, he began to drive off and we followed him. We got miles closer and we started getting heavy gunfire and we all took to the sides of the trucks, each of us on the outsides of the trucks using the armor as cover. Knuckles was smart and knew the plan. Rouge opened up the top and as soon as they got onto a hill of sand everyone jumped out and landed into it with their weapons. He aimed perfectly and crushed 3 of the armored trucks and the explosion took out half the men outside. The other half took cover in the sands and started to pelt us with bullets from their guns.

I took cover UNDER the trucks and covered Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Amy as they spread out and started to take out as many as they could. "ohhhh yeah, I LOVE MY JOB!" I shouted as I kept gettng head shots. "BOOM HEADSHOT! BOOM HEADSHOT! BOOM HEADSHOT!"

When we had gotten the Okat that everything was clear I got out from under the truck and ran to the center pyramid. I was followed by pretty much everyone. I ran in using the army clothes the agents got me to hide my identity. I lead the way and followed Kinos' life string. It lead me to a giant room and inside was a LEGION of soldiers. They all were waiting for us.

"Ahhhh hellooooo puny worms" Kinos said standind with 2 pitch black Diamonds. "I've been waiting for you. Come to Avenge your fallen HERO JAMES? AHAHAHA! It's almost sad, you've come all this way to FAIL! AHAHAHAH!" He laughed. The soldiers had loaded up their guns and readied for us. "I've got what I came here for, MEN! BLOW THEIR HEADS OFF!" Kinos shouted as he left. A majority of them left with Kinos as one of the men in the center of them laughed at us. Some of them walked up and eyed the girls.

"Shouldn't've let your guards down boys." Rouge said as she stepped aside and revealed Knuckles with the bazooka.

"BURN BABY! BUUUURN AHAHAHAHAAAA!" He shouted and pulled the trigger. It fired and managed to make a blast big enough to take out the Majority of them. What the blast didn't kill, the falling rubble did. We'd activated a booby-trap and the room was caving in. "EVERYONE OUT!" Knuckles shouted and we didn't waste a second doing so. When we got out and looked back, Some of the pyramid had caved in, only a small bit though. We ran around the side and gasped as Kinos took off in one of his planes with the Eyes. I growled then hit the side of the pyramid. Some of the Agents rolled up and scolded us for losing the eyes and caving in part of a sacred landmark. We growled and got into our rides and drove off. I growled a little but Amy calmed me down as I drove.

I was saddened that Kinos got away with the Eyes and was headed for the next target. I had a clue where we were going, bits and pieces of the place came to me while I was alive and breathing still, every second some new info came to mind. Samurai, Culture everywhere, Dragons, exotic food, Sushi, High-tech, tall buildings, and Asian people surrounded by symbols of another language lead me to ONE place. I was happy for the next leg of the journey but that happiness completely vanished when we got to the hotels, as we walked up the stairs I could see everyone with sad faces and upset ones. I growled and hit the wall with my balled up fist. They all looked at me and looked concerned.

"GAHH! I can't believe I let him get away! I was THIS CLOSE!" I said as I used my thumb and index finger to show how close. "I'd've killed him had I planned ahead!" I said angrily.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up for this James, None of us could've planned for that, but now we can and we know more about the mobs across the seas, we're off our turf and into HIS." Tails said. "We'll use this knowledge and be prepared next time." Tails said as he tried to calm me down. I was still angry but I could feel he was right so I calmed down a little.

"Yeah, Don't worry James, we'll stop him next time." Blaze said to me as she walked up.

"YEAH!" Knuckles said to me. "Do you know where he's heading next?" Knuckles asked me.

"Well I Do know now. I know he's heading to Japan for the Skull of the Shinigami god." I said.

"JAPAAAAN!?" Everyone exclaimed, shocked and excited, in unison.

"AS IN Samurais, Cherry trees, Dragons, sushi, High tech, city of the future and exotic clothes JAPAN?!" Rouge exclaimed in a kind of swoon.

"Yyyyyep." I said happily as I crossed my arms. I could see everyone go from concerned to Extremely excited and jumping a little. I smiles and pointed to everyone. "AH-HA!" I exclaimed, they all looked at me. "THERE! THAT RIGHT THERE!" I exclaimed happily. "THAT is what I wanna see from you guys, I hate seeing my family being so down." I said, everyone in the past Year and 10 months had become my family. They were family in everyother way but blood. I smiled and they smiled back, whenever I got sad I could feel them shed a tear, Whenever they got hurt I came running to help. I didn't care what anyone said, as long as I could defend them, I WAS GONNA!

I saw everyone blush a little and laugh. "James is right." Cosmo said. "We shouldn't be down like this." She added on.

"We should be Happy that we're getting closer to catching and ending Kinos." Silver added onto that.

"YEAH!" Tails shouted as he jumped up.

"I say we head out and have ourselves a good time tonight!" Vanilla said as she stepped out of the room and smiled. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Then it's settled, let's get ready for tonight, we head out and have a good time!" I shouted and everyone raised a balled up hand like a crowd enjoying a concert as they rushed to their rooms happily.

"OOOOH i'm excited!" Amy said as she got into the shower and Vanilla smiled as she got out her Belly dancer outfit.

"You know, I used to be a belly dancer here in Egypt." She said as she sighed. "Ahhh memories."

"You were a belly dancer HERE?!" I exclaimed. She giggled and nodded.

"Yup, And I know a place we can go, I'm sure they'll recognize me." Vanilla said and I blushed at the thought of Vanilla belly-dancing.

Cream ran up and hopped on her mother. "Could you teach me how to dance like you did?" Cream asked pleadingly. Amy Had stepped out in time and ran over.

"Me too!" Amy exclaimed. Vanilla laughed and nodded at them. "Awesome!" Amy said as she raised her hand happily.

I "Accidentaly" Imagined Vanilla and Amy belly-dancing, Not gonna lie, I'm glad I was wearing red and black the nose blood blended in well.

"Though I might be a bit rusty, It's been a while." Vanilla warned. I smiled and got my clothes ready. When 9 P.M. Rolled around I was getting my whire dress shirts sleeves rolled up and my grey and black tie on. Vanilla, Amy, and Cream all got into their outfits and had been practicing for a couple hours. Not gonna lie, DAMN THEY WERE GOOD! I heard a knock at the door and I walked up to see the guys waiting for us. The girls saw the belly dancing and rushed in to join. They all began to danceand god damn, it was perfect. I was the only one to notice that all the guys had nosebleeds. I couldn't help it, this next bit had to be said.

"First blood." I said, the guys turned to eachother, snorted like you would before you laugh, then laughed. The girls giggled happily as they walked over. We all walked downstairs and we noticed that everyone checking in (there were a lot of people) turned their heads and began to follow the same axis as we walked out the door. The girls sared at us guys, and the guys stared at the girls. I laughed when we got outside. "Did you see that?" I said to everyone, they nodded laughing. Vanilla led the way to a club that was underground. We looked and waited for Vanilla to finish with the bouncer. The bouncer was a stereotypical, huge guy with muscles larger than most of our heads. Vanilla smiled and led us inside, the place was VERY lively, they had waitesses (AND ONLY WAITRESSES!) walking around in the same kind of outfits only most wore Platinum kinds of versions and only a select few wore gold. I wondered why this was. I shrugged it off as we walked inside. Amy and the rest of them got us an open booth near the stage so we could watch the show. Vanilla walked up to a big guy in a white tux with a purple dress shirt under it, he had the same colored pants as his jacket and black shoes, he looked a bit older than Vanilla. Vanilla smiled a little bit as they talked, she then began to get a little concerned as the conversation drew on. Vanilla sighed and that was my Que to walk over.

I walked up to them. "Hey Vanilla, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and looked concerned still.

"The dancers tonight cancelled so there won't be a show, It makes me sad that we won't get to see a good show tonight." Vanilla said.

"Yeahh" The man in the white jacket said. "It's a darn Shame you and your friends come here for a good time and I can't provide it." He said a bit sadly as he put a small cigarette in his mouth.

"Oh hush John, don't beat yourself up, it's not your fault." She said.

"Might I offer up an Idea?" I asked, John and Vanilla looked at me. "Vanilla, why don't you and the girls dance? You all seemed to have a lot of fun and were REALLY good when you were dancing back at the hotel." I said and I could see Vanilla and Johns faces light up.

"Oh yeah! You're right! Thank you James!" Vanilla exclaimed as she ran off to get the girls.

"You're a bright egg, I'd forgotten Vanilla used to dance here, and DAMN was she good, I wonder if she's still as good as she used to be." John said.

The girls seemed to be confused and a bit on the uncomfortable side. I raised an eyebrow. I could see them nod and Vanilla hop and clap a little. Vanilla ran back over and smiled as she got her. "They'll do it!" Vanilla exclaimed happily. I smiled and John grinned happily so he could hold his cigarette in one side as he spoke.

"Fantastic! I'll tell the DJ the show will be on in 5." John said as he walked off. I turned and saw the girls smile as they headed to the back stage with Vanilla. I walked over to the guys. They all had the same confused look on their face.

"Hey James, where are the girls heading to?" Tails asked.

"You'll see." I said with a grin.

"Uhmmm actually we'd perfer you tell us NOW" Silver said.

"You'll have to wait and see, you'll thank me for this." I said as I leaned back putting my feet up on the table, on the edge where no one had their stuff.

"Thank you for wh-" Knuckles began as the lights got dim and the lights above the stage turned on, aiming at the curtains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry to say that your regular dancers will not be here tonight, INSTEAD there will be an old classic and some new girls! We hope you enjoy this twist we have made on tonights show!" The annoncer said. "Now if you'll give a WARM welcome to the old favorite; VANIIILLAAAA CREAM!" He said as Vanilla walked out waving, people clapped happily and cheered. "Next up are-"

"You DIDN'T" Shadow Said.

"Cream, Miss Amy Rose!"

"He DID" Knuckles said as the girls came out in the order announced.

"Rouge, Blaze, and last but certainly not least, Cosmo! These BEEEA-UUUTIFUL ladies will be here to dance for your entertainment, but I warn you, this is a ONCE in a life-time event! So burn this show into your mind, you'll never see it again!" He said. The music began to play and the guys dropped their jaws, I smiled and slid down my sunglasses and all the look was missing was the blunt in my teeth to go along with the grin. I smiled and watched the girls dance, I couldn't help it, I dropped my jaw as well, just a little, as I watched all the girls dance in unison, I had only seen Amy with a smile like the one she had on right then 2 other times, the day when she came back from the dead, and the day I married her. It made me blush more to see her smiling and having so much fun. I watched the guys smile and drool a bit, soon the show came to an end and the girls bowed, EVERYONE in the entire place started to clap and they bowed once more as they got back into the back stage and John walked back there. I smiled and giggled as all the girls came out but Vanilla, I waited and waited for her, I finally gave the waitress my order and THEN Vanilla showed up. She took a seat by me and Amy, she moved closer to me as she looked a bit uncomfortable and unhappy. I looked at her in concern.

"Vanilla?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh... it's nothing." Vanilla said as a waitress came by and took Vanillas order. Eventually all of our orders came and we began to eat, Vanilla ended up needing to take home a "To-go" box for her food. NOW I knew something was up, the other girls ate up their food fast, they'd danced a lot of energy apperentaly. When we left the bouncer stopped Vanilla and told her that John had to speak with her. I walked to the Motorcycle and waited about 15 minutes with everyone else, they began to ask what was going on with them, what John needed to talk with her about. It made me angry, for some reason Vanilla didn't feel happy or comfortable when she was at the club after the dance, and now John was holding Vanilla up for some reason, I'd had enough and began to walk to the club. Bouncer boy was still there and when I went to walk inside he pushed me back.

"No body allowed, this is private." He said to me, NOW I was starting to get a strong urge to do the comedic, yet painful, Dick punch to this guy.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna take no for an answer, so you're gonna let me in wether you like it or not." I told him. He stood up from his seat and began to tower over me, I didn't even flinch or get scared.

"Oh yeah?" He said as he leaned down and spoke in a menacing voice. "And how are you gonna do THAT?" He said as he poked me and pushed me back a bit. ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! THIS GUY'S GETTIN A DICK PUNCH!

I began to asses the situation. First confuse him. In my mind I yelled. "BEER CAN" In a Jamacian accent (try it, you'll find it histerical, it sounds like BACON!) He tilts his head and throws a punch. Block confused Jab. I grabbed his arm and pushed it aside like it was nothing. Stun prey. I hopped up and smacks my hands against both his ears and it made him back up. Dodge confused punches, follow with shoryuken. I dodge his punches and shoryuken uppercut his jaw. Hurricane hick. I spin in the air and kick his stomach and he coughs up blood. Shatter broken ribs, I uppercut his stomach and break all of his ribs. Salt the wound. I smirk and knee him in the jaw when he talked to me, it broke his jaw completely and made him bite his tongue off. Finally, crash the party. I kick him in the stomach one last time and send him flying through the door and into the stage. I opened my eyes and set my plan into action. "BEAACON!"

"The hell?" He said as he swung at me.

Block, stun, SHORYUUUKEN, Hurricane kick, shatter ribs, salt wound, CRASH THIS PARTY! I do everything how I planned and send him into the stage. I dust myself off and walk into Johhnys room only to see Vanillas legs tied to the desk and spread apart, her hands tied down and her sitting up to watch as he TRIED to have his way with her, she had a ball gag in her mouth and she had tears in her eyes as she looked at me in fear and pain. THIS GUY'S LOOSING A DICK! TODAAAAY! "what the fuck!?" John said as he looked at me and pulled out a revolver. He pulled the trigger and I used my wings to block it. "WHAT!?" He shouted as he backed up.

"You, You've come and ruined Vanillas night with her friends, you've made us wait for her, you've forced her to do things she doesn't want and you've tried to rape her." I said. The tops of my wings spread apart and my eyes cast an eerie red glow upon him. "I don't give a DAMN how long your life string is, YOU DIE TODAY!" I shouted as I charged to John, I ran around the entire club and John eventually got outside, where he met Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Tails, I couldn't hear it but I could see this is how it went and this is what I imagined they said. (This is what actually happend)

Johnny ran outside and ran into Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Tails. They all stood over him with devious grins of pure evil and eerie glowing eyes, from what they had seen and heard, they knew john was an ass.

"Soooo YOU'RE JOHN EH?" Shadow said as he picked John up by the collar.

"Did you hurt VANILLA?" Tails asked as he cracked his knuckles,

"N-no! I-i swear!" John said.

"Then you're lying." I said as I walked up with nothing but red in my eyes.

"N-no! please! don't hurt me!" He said as he looked at the 4 before him who all LOOKED like they were about to kill him.

"OOOOH-HO-HO! NO NO NOooooo~" Knuckles said as he grinned. "That's all for James." Shadow turned him around and I walked closer.

"No! No NO PLEASE! I-I WAS JUST KIDDING!" John pleaded. "I Didn't know she was under your protection!" he pleaded more.

"Kidding? KIDDING!?" I said as I stomped over, crushing the door into the ground. "I TAUGHT MY DOG A NEW TRICK, WANNA SEE IT!?" I shouted as I felt a new power coming on, I shakingly opened my mouth to evoke terror.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!?" He shouted scared now.

"I'M JAMES MOTHER FUCKER! I'M SENDING YOUR SORRY ASS STRAIGHT TO THE PITS OF HELL!" I shouted sounding like Legion. I opened my mouth more and I could see hundreds of dark tenddrils come out as I grabbed his head making him look me dead in the eyes. He screamed as much as he could before the tendrils shot into his mouth, I could feel them go deeper inside his body, I felt his insides explode, his bones shatter and crumble to dust, I felt some of them stab into his brain and blow it to bits, I watched as his eyeballs melted in his skkull and his body began to shrivel up and his body turn to nothing but a mass of shriveled up black skin. I felt the tendrils retract into me and I fell back from the recoil of it, I held onto my stomach, I think I was gonna be sick, I wiped my mouth as I stood up and looked at the guys. They all HAD gotten sick. I looked at my hands and then looked in the reflection of the glass and saw that my lips had gone and left the teeth gums, I looked like eren (Titan form) from Attack on Titan. I watched in horror as my face turned back and I looked at the horror I had caused. "I-i-i" I stuttered and flew off. I was horrified with what I had done.

"J-JAMES!" Everyone called out to me, But I just kept flying. I looked and saw Amy with a confused and saddened look on her face, I shed a few tears and flew as far into town as I could.

-Vanilla's POV-

I had finally been set free by James when he stormed off and did SOMETHING horrible to John. I found my outift and ran outside. I gasped at the horror of the mass of skin that layed before me. Luckily I Hadn't had food so I wasn't going to be sick. I looked up past it and saw that everyone stared at James as he flew off. "W-what's going on?! What happened?" I exclaimed, extremely worried that James had flown off to do something awful.

"J-james, H-he just-" Knuckles tried to say as he looked at the pile of skin and clothes. It was DEFINETLY that prick, John.

"James... did THIS?" I asked in shock.

Shadow nodded and looked as if he had seen a ghost. I ran over to Amy.

"J-james..." she was in tears as she watched James fly off. I growled and got onto the bike James was driving. I was glad I had been able to get some dirtbike riding lessons in before all this insanity happened back in Mobius. I put on a helmet and drove off. I could see that in the rear-view mirrors that everyone looked shocked as I drove off. I kept driving, Intent on finding out what all happened. I kept driving as I followed a trail of grey feathers. I noticed they stopped when they got to an extremely tall building. I parked the bike and ran up the building from the inside. I saw James sitting in a corner of the building on the roof. I took off my helmet and set it down.

"J-james?" I said quietly. He didn't even turn to me, he just kept looking at his hands, turning them as he looked at them, most likely in horror. I walked closer. "James... D-did you really do that to John?" I asked concerned.

"yes... I bet you think I'm a monster now... it's fine... I know I'm a monster." He said very lowly.

"N-no!" I exclaimed. "Y-you're no monster, John had that coming to him b-but... what happened back there?" I asked him calmly as I squatted down next to him as I put a hand on his back.

"I don't know... I was so angry that he was doing that to you... I just... went crazy." He said in horror. "The darkness.. it just... took over..." He said as he put his hands over his eyes, I could see drops of tears run down from his hands. "I've always taken the lives of those who do such horrible things... but that... that was the worst" He said. I put my arms around him as he started to Cry more. He wrapped his arms around me and held tight. I calmly Cooed to him and tried my best to calm him down. James felt like he was my own child at that moment, I couldn't bare to see him cry. I kissed his head gentlty and held him close. "V-vanilla..." He said to me as he calmed down a small bit.

"yes James?" I replied to him calmly. "What is it?" I asked

"I-i'm sorry I wasn't there sooner" He said as he buried his face into my chest. It made me blush a small bit.

"Oh James, Don't beat yourself up like that," I told him a small bit upset. "I'm glad you came when you did, if you hadn't come at all I'd be in so much misery." I told him. He started to loosen up and look at me. I looked back at him with a smile.

"..." He just nodded as he held onto me. I could feel less misery from him. He smiled a small bit. "Thanks Vanilla." He said.

"Hmm? For what?" I asked him.

"For coming and calming me down..." He began. "You and Amy a-always know what to say to calm me down." He told me. It made me blush a small bit. He looked up at me and I looked back, My mind started noticing little things about James that it hadn't noticed before, Things like his handsome smile, those perfectly water color, blue eyes, the cute little grin he put on occasionally. It all made me blush widly. He looked confused but I could see the gears in his head turning, he was piecing together what was happening in my head. I could hear Amy and everyone else caling for him. I looked around a bit then when I looked at James, he'd pieced it together, no point in hiding it at this point. I leaned in and gave him a big kiss. I could feel him tighten up and push a little on me, then he stopped and melted into it. I had to pull away from him for air. "V-vanilla..." he said quietly.

"J-james... I couldn't help it... you're just so darn handsome," I said to him, it made him blush and turn away a bit. I rubbed my arm a bit and looked away.

"Uhhmmm... T-thanks Vanilla... I uhmmm... I kinda needed that." he told me as he hugged me. I blushed a bit and smiled at him.

"Mhmm, You're welcome James, I-i've been meaning to do that for a little while now." I admitted.

"W-weeell... M-maybe we could work something out with Amy" James said, I smiled and nodded a small bit.

"O-okay, but only if she's okay with it, okay?" I bargained. He giggled and turned to me.

"Hey, that's MY line." He said as he giggled. "And alright." he said as he grabbed my hand and hopped down off the roof with me.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed in shock.

-James POV-

"hahahah!" I Laughed as I hopped down and caught Vanilla before we landed. She clung to me, shaking in fear. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, did I frighten you?" LIKE I EVVEN HAD TO ASK. She had wide eyes staring infront of us as she nodded.

"Y-yes, j-just a little." She said as she shakily got down. At this point everyone had ran up, asking if I was okay and asking why Vanilla ran after me alone. "I did it cause I can't bare to see someone like James, OR ANY OF YOU, crying like he was." she said, It made me blush and rub the back of my head embarrased. Amy and the rest of them laughed a little and hugged me or patted my back.

"Well, whatever, it's good to see James is alright once again." Tails said as he smiled.

"yeah, definetly, so James" Silver began. "WHAT was THAT back there?" He asked with peaked interest.

"Yeah man, what the hell was that?" Knuckles asked with crossed arms and a concerned face.

"Well... I'm not sure, I think that was a new power of the dark side of Deaths powers." I said as I held my jaws. "I was just so furious at what John was doing that I went crazy." I said, everyone looked at eachother and looked back at me, a little concern. I looked at my hands. "It feels like everytime I get some new information I gain new knowledge of my powers." I said. They all nodded and looked at me.

"I think that's enough for today." Amy said as she grabbed my hand. "Let's all head back to the hotel, we need to get prepared for tomorrow, we head to Japan tomorrow." She said with glee and a few excited jumps. Everyone suddenly had a pumped up look to them. I smiled nodding.

"Yeah, let's get going." I said as I grabbed my bike and looked for my Helmet. I looked at Vanilla.

"I must've left it up on the roof." She said. I nodded and hopped up to the roof, saw the helmet and picked it up. When I stood up from bending over to pick up the helmet, right infront of me were Yin and Yang. I jumped back from shock.

"GAH!" I said as I held my chest. "GOD DAMN! You 2 nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed

"Don't worry." Yang said in his deep voice. "Death won't kill you from that." He assured me, I nodded and rolled my eyes. "James, what happened back there. That was NOT one of deaths powers, at least not one that we know of, and when you used it, it seemed to make ME stronger." He said. I looked at my hands.

"I'm not sure WHAT that was then, It just sort of HAPPENED, It was cause of my anger, rage, hatred, all of the anger feelings." I explained.

"Well whatever that was, it may hold a key to to unlocking the full potential within you." Yin said.

"Full potential?" I asked. "That's so cheeesyyyy" I said. "Why not the "Power of the Balance" Within me?" I asked a bit happier with MY name. They groaned.

"Fine, The "Power of the Balance" within you." Yang said. "Just keep working on whatever just happened and try to see if you can unlock any more, we must know what is going on, it may Illuminate some things that have been missing from our lives." Yang said with a tone of... discord.

"Missing?" I asked. "what do you mean missing?"

"Missing as in we don't know alot about our past." They said as they disappeared. That's awful... they don't even know their own past. I got my helmet again and hopped onto my bike. I looked and saw that Amy AND vanilla were on it, it was a tight fit but it worked. I drove to the hotel happily and parked behind it. I walked inside and everyone had closed up so we decided to do the same. Vanilla did something weird when we got to our room though, she asked if Cream could stay with Tails and Cosmo, they Agreed and she walked over to them as they headed inside. I began to wonder what else tonight had in store for me. I walked into our room and saw nothing new and I plopped down onto the bed. I looked over at the other bed and saw Amy and Vanilla discussing something, the 2 seemed to argue a small bit, quietly though. I sat up and the 2 looked at me and Amy nodded at Vanilla, Vanilla seemed to be extremely happy with that. I raised an eyebrow and thought of ONE THING that was gonna happen, SEX. I gulped a little, and moved away from them a little and I could see the 2 of them give a devilsih grin at me as they turned. OH GOD!

-LEEEEMOOOOOOOOON! SURPRISE LEMOOON! ALL MEN AND WOMAN GET TO YOUR STATIONS! WARNING WARNING! DOUBLE THE LEMON THIS TIME! PREPARE FOR AN ONSLAUGHT!-

Amy got up slowly and walked over and I backed up a bit. Vanilla got up and smiled as she crawled over. "Oh come now James, surely you saw this coming,you HAVE been saying it was okay." Vanilla said to me sexilly. I stopped and thought about it. She was right.

"Oh yeah." I smiled and watched as Amy and Vanilla crawled up on me and kissed me and my neck. I moaned a little. I smiled as I looked up at Amy in her beautiful black and gold belly dancer outfit, I looked at Vanilla in her White and gold one. I blushed at how beautiful they both were. I blushed even more as Amy started to Un-button my shirt. I smiled a bit more. "Hehehe, wow, 2 girls? This might be fun." I said, the 2 of them looked at eachother and smiled.

"Hmhmhmhm" Amy giggled.

"Uh-huh" Vanilla said. They both backed up a bit and smiled at me as they took off their headresses and their bottoms as they left on only their bras and underwear. I blushed happily. "Do you like what you see James?" Vanilla asked seductively as she smiled putting her finger on her lips cutely. I nodded.

"Yes, would you like to know what I see?" I asked them. They both nodded leaning closer to me. "I see 2 VERY beautiful, very sexy and very loving girls, in their most beautiful form." I said as I leaned in and rubbed my hands on their stomachs, it made them blushes and moan a small bit. "2 girls, who are asking me to have sex with both of them, If they really want me to do this, I will happily oblidge." I whispered.

They both nodded and kissed my hand a little. "Yes, we both would like it very much!" Amy and Vanilla said as they looked at me.

"Alright. Then we can~" I said as I kissed Amy, my beautiful wife, then Vanilla. They smiled and pushed me back gently, I could feel Amy undoing my pants and I was suddenly being kissed deeply by Vanilla. I blushed Immensely, she pressed her breasts against me, making me blush more and getting a reaction that Amy seemed to have wanted.

"Oooh, we've got quite the reaction down he-" Amy began to say as Vanilla got onto my chest and held my face close, I was blushing more and more as she kissed me. Amy giggled and began to rub my erection. "Hehehee you 2 having fun?" Amy asked as I moaned. Vanilla pulled off happily.

"Mhhmmmm~" She said as she hugged me. "James~" she said to me.

"Y-yeah?" I said a bit more than just happy and confused.

"Think of this as payment for saving me, my baby girl, and the world." she said as she took off her bra and let her breasts out and bounce, she leaned down and started to smother me with them. I squirmed a bit and Vanilla moaned as I moved my face in between her breasts. I clearly hit a sensitive spot cause she gasped and moaned as she leaned back a bit. "Ahhhh~" she moaned out. Amy took that as a signal to get back to rubbing because her grip got a small bit tighter as she rubbed faster.

"hehehe" Amy giggled as she watched Vanilla have some fun with me. "Hey~" She said, Vanilla turned her head to Amy. "Let me tryyy~" Amy said. Vanilla giggled and nodded as she got off and switched places with Amy, Amy took Vanillas place smothering me and Vanilla took Amys place, but not rubbing with her hands, but with something softer, warmer and a bit more... plush. I moaned out louder. Amy turned and gasped a little. "Oooohh~" Amy said. "I'd never thought of doing THAT!" Amy said, she had moved enough for me to see Vanilla using her BREASTS to rub. I moaned more as she got faster.

"Hehe, yeah, the guys really seem to enjoy it, or at least, James and my Ex do." Vanilla said as she switched things up and rubbed each breast a different direction than the other, I arched by back as much as I could. "Amy, come help me, I think he'll LOVE that." Vanilla said, Amy nodded and got off me and got on the other side of me, She pressed her breasts up against Vanillas and Followed her movements. I gripped the bed as I moaned louder, it all became to much for me as I came. The girls gasped a little but smiled happily. "Mhh~ my, what a heavy amount. Do you think he'll have any more left?" She asked curiously as she licked her hands and fingers clean as she wiped herself off.

"Oh yeah, James is always packed with more than a single round in him." Amy bragged a little. Vanilla blushed happily. Vanilla had some on her shoulder and she cpuldn't reach it from where she was, she was about to move WHEN- "Oh, let me get that." Amy said with as smirk as she leaned over me and licked Vanillas shoulder, making the rabbit moan a little, Amy licked Vanillas neck and started to suck on it. Vanilla shovered and moaned more. I blushed as I watched the 2.

"Mhhhh!~ A-amy~" Vanilla moaned as the 2 kissed and rubbed eachother. I saw Amy get ontop of Vanilla making the Rabbit blush more. "I-i've never been so attracted to girls before." Vanilla said.

"I'm not attracted to girls, but i'm Attracted to YOU." Amy said as the 2 kissed more. I watched the 2 and Vanilla noticed me staring.

"Heheheh Amy, let's not forget our audience" Vanilla said happily.

Amy turned to me and giggled. The 2 crawled over to me and I blushed and backed up. "Oh uhmmm, d-don't let me interrupt anything." I said as the 2 got up onto the bed. Vanilla gabbed my dick and it stopped me. "Eeep!" I said inside my head being sure not to say a word in the real world. I moaned out in the real world as they giggled.

"Let's get back to what we were doing shall we?" Amy said as her and Vanilla took off their underwear and showed their completely naked bodies to me. "Who would you like first James?" Amy asked me. I thought this was some kind of trap. "We promise to wait our turns ontop of your dick." She said as they giggled. I looked at the 2 and thought about it.

"Weeeelll... how about we give VANILLA the first ride tonight?" I said. Amy nodded happily. "I don't want to have her wait any longer since she's been wanting to do this for a while now, right Vanilla?" I turned to her and asked.

"Mhmmm, you're so thoughtful James." She said happily. She crawled ontop of me and slid down moaning a bit. "O-oh goodness... I-it's been a long while s-since I've felt someone inside me... but it n-never felt this good!" She exclaimed causing me to blush more and look away.

"Heehehehehe yep, James had the same affect on me when I gave up my virginity to him long ago, he still does." She giggled as she turned to me. I blushed more and looked away. "Let's not embarrass him any more. Let's just get going." Amy said as she crawled over me and put her vagina on my face. I blushed when I saw her look at me. "W-would you mind h-helping me James?" Amy asked. I nodded and gave it a gentle lick. It had been a while since she had me do this, I wanted to keep her pleased as I always do. She moaned out and shivered a bit as she lowered herself onto me setting her vagina on my mouth for me to lick her more.

I could feel Vanilla start to ride me. I moaned and grabbed Amy's hips and held her tight. Vanilla moaned more and more. "A-ahhhh~ Ahhh~ O-oh goodness~ I-it's been so long, I forgot what it felt like~ I'd only done it once and never really thought much about it since. B-but now i-i remember it." Vanilla said. I was hoping she wouldn't get addicted to it, I still have that hope. "Ahh~ J-james feels so good~" Vanilla moaned out.

"A-ahhhh~" Amy moaned out and shivered a bit. "W-wait J-james." Amy said, I stopped and she stood up and turned around so she could face Vanilla. I looked from what I could see, I saw Amy lean forward and I could Feel Vanillas top half lean forward, from that and the moaning I guessed they were kissing as Vanilla kept up her pace and then I began to lick Amy once again. The 2 moaned out more. "M-mhhf~" I heard Amy moan and then shse pulled away and held onto my sides. "J-james!" She exclaimed. She suddenly came on me and I held my eyes shut.

"O-oh, A-amy~" Vanilla moaned as she slowly stopped and held Amy up. "Are you Alright?" Vanilla asked. Amy seemed to have passed out. I blushed as Vanilla layed Amy beside me and smiled happily. "Awww, poor darling, she's all tuckered out." Vanilla said as she leaned down and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. "Let's not disturb the little darling." Vanilla said. "Come with me." Vanilla said as she helped me onto the other bed. I layed back against the head of the bed and Vanilla got back ontop of me and began to grind her hips on me when she got the whole thing inside of her. "Mhnnn~" She moaned as she started back up. "G-god... this feels soo good." Vanilla moaned.

"Y-yeah~" I moaned out. Vanilla used one of her delicate and gentle hands to help me look her in the eyes as she kissed me. I kissed happily as she began to ride. I moaned into the kiss as she got faster than before. "A-ahhhh~ V-vanilla~" I moaned out.

"J-james~ I-i think I'm close" Vanilla moaned quietly.

"I-i am too~" I moaned back as I gently grabbed her hips. She gasped when she felt the Knot develope suddenly.

"J-james! I-is that a k-knot?" She asked. I nodded at her and she gently touched it with her fingers. It made me shiver and clench my eyes shut. "a-and such a sensitive one! ..." she looked as if she wanted to say something but were to afraid.

"W-what is it Vanilla?" I asked.

"James..." she began. "I think... I want that inside me." Vanilla said as she finished what she wanted to say.

"B-but Vanilla!" I said a bit shocked. "Wh-what about-?" I began.

"I know... and I don't care... I wouldn't care if i got pregnant... as a matter of fact... I'd be very happy if I was to bear your child." Vanilla said as she gently rubbeed my now blood red cheek, I was blushing like mad now.

"Y-you would?" I asked, surprised and extremely happy about that. She nodded and ground her hips on the knot. "Ahhh~ A-alright. I-if you want to." I said.

She smiled and pressed hard against it. She bit her lip as she pressed as hard as she could, finally getting it in. I threw my head back and moaned, I was a few inches from hitting my head. I moaned out from the extreme warmth of her insides. "A-ahhhh~ J-james! I-i can't hold it back any longer!" she exclaimed as she came on me. It threw me over the breaking point.

"V-vanilla!" I shouted as I began to cum inside of her. She threw her head back and arched her back a little as she felt the cum fill her up.

"J-james!" she exclaimed in a loud moan. "I-it's f-filling mee~ I-its so warm~" she said as she leaned on me. I blushed and panted on her, I slowly came to a stop after a little while. Me and Vanilla layed there in eachothers arms for about 10 or so minutes. I then managed to get up off the bed and get onto the other one beside Amy. "J-james... t-that felt amazing." Vanilla panted. "T-thank you so much." vanilla said as she kissed me for a little bit before passing out.

I simply layed there as the knot went away and I layed Vanilla beside me and now I layed in between 2 extremely beautiful girls. I panted as I Passed out.

-Kinos' POV-

"HAHAHA! 1 object down, 3 left! How perfect." I said in an evil Cackle as we flew over the vast blue seas. I gazed out upon the seas. The 2 girls I had brought with me had passed out, to much sex apparentaly, what blastphamy. Anyways, I gazed out and smiled happily and watched as Islands passed us by. "I'm gonna rule it all, and I'll have a home by the sea, perhaps a nice massive castle guarded by tons of female guards. Hehe, I guess I'll see what happened when it comes down to it. Ahahahah, the look on those fools faces when I waltzed out of there with these beauties. Priceless, though... that guard... Why does that face seem familiar... more specifically... those eyes... and how did HE get here without a problem? An ameature like him should've been wiped out by those men I had outside the pyramids. ...Hmm no matter, He'll not get In my way anymore." I said as I laid back in my chair. I watched the seas fly by and I gazed out the front window seeing a bright and colorful city on the horizon.

"Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho. How colorful... Immna burn this mother fucker to the ground." I said with a satisfied grin on my face. "I'mmna BURN IT TO THE GROUND! PLAY THAT SHIT TONY!" I said as he played "Burn it to the ground" By Nickleback. I layed back happily as we flew closer and closer to the next item on my journey. The Skull of the Shinigami, the Japenese god of death. I smirked and wondered what will happen when I get everything. I'll probably become the NEW death and the NEW ruler of the universe, that's the plan at least, AHAHAHAH! THE PERFECT PLAAAAN! 


	6. Chapter 6

/Wings of Fate 2: The Tome of Darkness Ch. 6/

When I awoke from my slumber, I found that I was no longer in the hotel in Egypt. I found that I was in the plane and Amy had awoken me because we were taking off, she handed me a single strip of gum and I began to chew. I looked around and wondered how I got here, then I decided to guess that Amy and Vanilla brought me here. I looked for Vanilla and saw she was on the other side of me; the side opposite of Amy. I smiled a bit and Vanilla smiled back.

"Good morning James." Amy said to me as she kissed my cheek. "Last night was crazy but kinda awesome." she said, I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty hectic." I said to her. "Did you all sleep well?" I asked everyone. They all turned, giggled a bit and nodded.

"Yeaaaah, we slept well James." Knuckles said.

"Hehehe" Cream giggled. "Last night was fun, I got to stay up late with Miss Cosmo and Mister Tails watching movies. I don't remember most of the last one though, I must've fallen asleep." She said. Tails and Cosmo turned and giggled at each other.

"How late did you stay up?" Vanilla said with crossed arms.

"uhmmmm" Cream began, I could tell by the tone of her voice she knew if she said the wrong thing, she'd get a SERIOUS scolding from her mother, we ALL could feel that, I'm sure.

"To about 10 or so" Cosmo said, coming in to save her friend. "We made sure she didn't stay up TOO late." Cosmo added on.

"Oh, alright then. If you say so Cosmo." Vanilla said with a light smile on her face. When Vanilla got up to wander around and had her back turned, I could see Cream and Cosmo High-five. Heh, those 2 are the best of friends. I got up and stretched and noticed that I was in a gray t-shirt that said 'Sorry, I'm fresh out of fucks to give. Come back tomorrow, you MIGHT get some.' I giggled and smiled as I noticed I had on some blue jeans. I walked to my room and sat down for a bit. I looked out the door and watched as my friends walked by and waved and said hello to me. I laid back and smiled a bit. On my way to Japan? How cool is that!

"Heheheh, I can't believe I'm on my way to JAPAN" I said quietly. "I've always wanted to go there... but not exactly like THIS" I said, referring to the fact that I was going there JUST to stop an evil villain, I'd always imagined going there and living in an old fashioned house with sliding doors, small tables that you have to kneel down to sit at, bamboo floors, that kind of stuff, and MAYBE work with some really good artists to make my own anime. MAN that would be amazing. I NEVER expected to be going to Japan to SAVE IT. "Uuuugh" I said as I covered my face with a pillow. "MAaaaaan... welll... at least I'm going there with friends... and my wife... hehehe" I giggled as I blushed under the pillow.

"Hey James." I heard Tails say, I sat up and took the pillow off my face.

"Yeah Tails? What is it?" I asked him.

"Come here with me." He said to me, I walked to him and he walked off, I decided to follow him and he lead me to the back and sat down in front of a computer. I sat down beside him. "Check this out, I have some data on the stuff Yin and Yang gave us." He said. He pulled up file on the computer and it pulled up all of the items. Each was a small rectangular piece with different colors. "They all seem to be a PART of SOMETHING." He said. HE moved each of the pieces together and they all began to fit. He was RIGHT.

"But, of WHAT is MY question." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll keep working on it, in the mean time, I have something for you." He said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a long, rectangular block. "Take a hold of this." He told me, I grabbed it. It was some king of grip, It quickly made a lot of clicking, clanking, ka-chunking, and klanging as it changed into an Arm-Cannon. It was a red and black arm cannon it had crimson painted flames going up to a few inches from the edge of it, the edge that began to show my arm. I moved my arm up and down and aimed a bit. I could feel 4 triggers. I held onto one and out popped a missile, it just sat at the barrel. I let go of it and it went back inside, I pressed the one under my middle finger and a laser whip of some kind formed and swirled on the ground, I pressed the button for that again and it disappeared. I pressed the button under my pinky finger and from the barrel of the cannon a mini-gun popped out. "WHOA!" I exclaimed and let go of the button and it went back inside. I looked at Tails in amazement. "This is SO FUCKING COOOOOL!" I shouted, he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "What's the button under my pinky do?"

"NO!" He shouted. "Don't press that yet!" He told me with a seriously worried voice. I nodded. "I haven't found a good power source yet, if you use that button you'll waste the cannon's entire power supply in one go." He warned me.

"Whoooooa, that powerful?" I said as I looked at it. "What about the one on top of my thumb?" I said.

"That turns on the laser cannon function." He told me, I pressed the button and out popped 3 narrow, shiny and pointed rods, close to the ends they went up diagonally then down diagonally with the tips pointing towards the center. All 3 of them would have made a Y shape if they had been connected. "You can charge the blast by hitting a small trigger that is where the bend of you middle finger is, can you feel it?" Tails asked me. I felt around and nodded when I found the trigger. I held it down and a deep, glowing red orb formed at the center of the rods. They all linked into the center of the cannon with red and black sparks of lightning, they all formed a GIANT orb of red and black energy inside the cannon and I looked at it. "Impressive huh?" Tails asked. "Luckily I have it on "Safety" Mode so you can just let go of the trigger and the orb will be absorbed back into the power supply." He assured me as I let go of the trigger watching the ball fade. I let go of the grip and the cannon went back into its grip form. I smiled and fist pumped a little.

"This is so fucking cool!" I said, I could hear Amy and the girls laugh.

"Ahahahah, boys and their guns, am I right?" I heard Rouge say.

"Oh yeah." Vanilla said as she giggled.

"HEY!" I shouted. The girls just laughed more. "This is seriously one of the coolest things Tails has made me." I said.

"Of course it is James." Amy said.

"IT'S A GUN!" Blaze said and the girls giggled more. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Women and their judge-mentality." I said. NOW the BOYS were laughing.

"HEEEY!" All the girls shouted in sync.

"HA! HE GOT YOU GIRLS THERE!" Knuckles said laying back in his seat laughing.

"Oh come on! That's not true!" Amy said.

"Amy, YEAH, IT IS!" Silver said in a laugh.

"What have I started?" I thought to myself.

It went on with comebacks and denial until we were told to get into our seats because we were landing soon. I got into my seat and put the cannon arm in my pocket while it was in its grip form. I began to chew another piece of gum until we landed on the run way. I looked outside and say Japanese symbols and some REALLY High-Tech Airport. I dropped my jaw at the beauty of it. We soon were able to gather our things and get off. I stepped outside and suddenly I could hear a BUNCH of people TRYING to talk to us, we couldn't understand them but Tails came to the rescue. "Here, Put these on." Tails said. He handed us all scouter looking devices and some chokers made of metal with different symbols on them, most likely to keep from confusing who's choker it was. We put them on and now the untranslatable speaking was as clear as could be. We even manage to speak back and they understood us. I took off my scouter like device and could only hear everyone speaking Japanese.

"Whoooooa." I said. I put the scouter back on and looked at Tails. "What are these?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"They're basically translators, but I like to call them the Language Jacks, and Vocal-tuners. The language Jacks allow us to hear any language as if it were plain English, and the vocal tuners allow us to speak to the other person like we're speaking in their native tongue, to everyone else we ARE speaking their native tongue, to US we're speaking English," he explained. Everyone "ooo"ed and "ahhh"ed. Tails rubbed his balled up fist on his chest proudly. "Yeah, it was no big deal."

"Don't let your ego become bigger than your IQ" I told him. Now everyone "Oooo"ed and "Ahhh"ed at him like he just got burned. Tails slumped over a little. We turned to the Japanese C.I.A. Agents and they began to talk to us.

"Welcome to Japan. We understand that you are the powerful Harbinger of Death, James Rose, correct?" He said to me. I nodded and looked at his partner as he had out an I-Pad and was typing in something. "Good, you and your companions will be staying at the hotel closest to the temple containing the skull of the mighty Death god." He explained to us. "You all have about 3,000,000 yen to spend on clothing, you should spend it wisely." He cautioned us as he handed us our cards. We looked at them and nodded. "You have a good 6 hours to travel around. Spend that time wisely my friends and may fate smile upon you as you stay here in our marvelous city of Tokyo." He said as he bowed and walked off. We bowed at him before he turned to leave. Luckily for us, the plain carrying the motorcycles and armored trucks had arrived earlier and they allowed us to have new motorcycles, they took the 4-wheeler and the armored trucks and kept them inside the plane.

I got a really smooth and fast looking motorcycle that was painted to look like a fire went up the back past the rear tires. I smiled and got on it. Shadow had claimed the chopper-like bike that looked like the one from his game "Shadow the Hedgehog". Silver got a silver and blue version of my bike. Blaze got a faster looking bike than all of us so far, it looked like it was made out of swords and purple and white fire. Amy got a pink and red bike that looked like the Mach Bike from the Mario Kart games. Rouge got a black and pink bike with a pink heart for a wind shield and hearts for the part of the bike that held each of the 2 wheels together. Knuckles got to pick out a hover-board from one of his earlier excursions with Sonic and Tails. Tails and Cosmo followed Knuckles' example and got 2 hover-boards. Cream and Vanilla picked out hovering roller skates of their own. I smiled when everyone got onto their ride.

"So, first stop, some kind of shopping district!" I shouted as I started to drive. Everyone followed me as we drove through town, only to be stopped by a lot of traffic. I groaned and it took about 10 minutes to get to where we wanted to go. I parked my ride outside and took the keys inside with me. I dropped my jaw when I saw hundreds of shops all inside one huge building, I'd been to large malls before but NOTHING like THIS. I looked around and saw a clothing store. I walked inside and scrolled through the clothing. I looked at all the price tags and gasped a little. They were kinda high but I kept looking. I eventually came upon a cloak that looked a lot like the Samurizers outfit, a robot that Dr. Eggman had made to kill sonic, that he used to try to kill me when I came instead of Sonic. I picked it up, it was black with a red stripe going down the side of the arms and legs. I smiled and headed to the changing rooms and tried it on. The entire outfit was in the see through wrapping and I turned and looked at it.

"Hmmmm not baad" I said as I got back into my clothes. I held the outfit in it's wrapping and looked through more. I found a Katana back behind where the outfit I picked out was, I unsheathed it to see that it was REAL. I smiled and placed it back in it's gray and red sheath and set it next to my outfit. I found a black leather jacket with big pockets on the arms and on the front of it, I grabbed a black muscle shirt that looked like the sleeves had been torn, the back of it had the seal that Akuma from street fighter had on the back of his shirt. I put the 2 on and looked in the mirror. I smiled at how well it went together. I decided to get a pair of sandals and the same kind of pants Akuma wore. I put the whole thing together and smiled at it. "Awww yeah!" I said happily as I took it off and headed to the front to pay for it. I set the items up on the counter and the woman on the other side looked at me confused.

"Where did you get that?" She asked. She pointed to the sword and I looked at it.

"Oh uhmmm did this not come with the outfit?" I asked and held up the first outfit, she picked it up and looked at it.

"Yes a sword LIKE this one came with it but someone bought that, and this one is REAL." She explained. NOW I was confused. I picked up the sword and looked at it. It WAS a strange sword, it had a swirl for a guard and the handle seemed to make X shapes instead of the usual diamonds on the handle wrapping. It made me wonder what exactly GOT this sword here and WHY. I shrugged and reached for my card but the lady stopped me.

"Wait wait, show me your ID sir." She said, I grabbed my ID and she looked at it. "Yes yes, your face, I've seen it on the news! You're James Rose aren't you?" She asked with that tone of voice a fortune teller gives you right when she says "I've been expecting you, but without the casualty of the expecting you part. I simply nodded. "Ohhhhh! You're a hero! One of my friends daughters was kidnapped! She was one of the guardians at the temple just west of here, he thanks you very much and so do I! I love his daughter Lin like a little sister. This outfit is on the house! The other will cost you half price!" She said happily, I smiled brightly. This is one of the few perks of being me, emphasis on FEW. "The second outfit will cost about 300,000 yen." I nodded and handed her the money and she wrapped the outfit in a cool looking fabric. "Here, I'll even throw in some special fighters gloves, the ones with holes on the knuckles and no fingers." She said as she passed me a pair of gloves that had a pair of wings on the back with a skull at the center. "Those gloves were made special for if the hero of the planet, James Rose, ever showed up at my shop, I custom ordered them and if you look at the emblem and look a little below it, when you put the 2 gloves together and read what they say it says" She started.

"I'm James rose, Meet my THORNS!" I laughed and smiled. "That's amazing, thank you very much." I said as I bowed to her, she stopped me.

"Ohhh staaaahp, it was nothing really." She said.

"'Nothing'? This is A LOT more than NOTHING." I said as I handed her about 200,000 yen more than what I had needed to pay. "Here, for your kindness and generosity." I waved and she waved happily.

"Stop by the temple if you get the chance! Say hello to Lin for me!" She shouted. I nodded and walked out. I had 2,500,000 more that I could spend. I looked around and decided to head to a gaming store, I looked around and picked up a Wii U and a PS4 with awesome red and black controller for me, and red, white and pink controller for Amy. By the end of it I had about 300,000 left and decided to stop by some restaurants. Luck was on my side because I saw the Guys sitting at a booth.

"AYE! YOU JAMES!" Knuckles shouted between his bites of REAL sushi. Everyone turned to me and I stood there like a statue.

"Damnit Knuckles." Said Shadow to Knuckles.

"Uh-oh, I am SO sorry dude." Knuckles said.

"JAMES! GET DOWN!" Silver shouted, I was tempted to start dancing but NOW was not the time, I ducked as about 30 people jumped at me. They all flew right over me and I stood up, looked back then looked at Knuckles angrily.

"REALLY DUDE!? OF ALL PLACES TO SHOUT MY NAME!" I shouted at him, I could hear fan-girls scream. I had dreamt of being chased by fans all my life, up until a year and 10 months ago, I'd've loved it, NOW, I WAS TERRIFIED! I turned and started running for my life. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY KNUCKLLEEES! I WIIIILLLL MAAAKE YOUUUU PAAAAAAAYYY!" I shouted as I ran as fast as my speeding shoes would carry me. Thankfully, Tails had made me some shoes that made me run as fast as Sonic and Shadow. I ran as fast as I could, but, apparently the energy given to fan-girls when seeing someone they want to give them babies, gives them A LOT OF SPEED! I was about a yard away from having my clothes ripped apart and my naked body on the internet for the world to see. YEAH, AIN'T NO WAAAAY I'M GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN! I ran as fast as I could. I eventually passed Amy and the girls in a Women's clothing store. In the split second AMY got to see me, It seemed time slowed down enough for me to wave and say 'Hi' before continuing my work-out. I jumped into a tree that stood in the middle of the mall and climbed as high as I could. Tails flew close to me.

"JAAAMES! GRAB MY HAND!" He shouted.

"LIKE YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK!" I shouted back as I jumped and grabbed his hand. He took off as fast as his twin tails could carry him with my weight. I could see him struggle. eventually he couldn't carry me anymore and we landed on the ground. I got back to running. "THANKS MAN! I OWE YOU ONE!" I shouted as I ran across the mall, I was on the 3rd floor and the fans were on the second floor, closing in on me. I managed to lose them on the 3rd floor when I hoped off the edge of some rails and down to the first. I ran as fast as I could back to the shop I was at earlier.

"Back so soon?" The lady asked. She must've heard the fan-girls shout my name. "Oh boy, quick, get the pointed hat and the old man clothes off of the rack over there!" She said as she pointed to a clothing rack 2 racks down from me. I ran and grabbed them and put them on, she slapped on a long grey mustache and dyed my black hair a gray color and had me behind the counter. The girls flooded in and looked everywhere for me. I stood with the hat covering my face and I kept a slightly slumped over posture. "Hello ladies, are you looking for someone?" The lady asked. The girls held up their phones and showed her pictures of me. "Ohh? That boy? Ohh he was here earlier but he rushed off to the ramen shop 3 buildings down. Didn't he uncle Xao?" She said as she looked at me.

I did my best to get an old mans voice and a shaky one for good measure. "Yes... he ran that way." I said as I pointed out. They nodded and started to head out, but as the last one left, one of them MUST'VE noticed something off about the costume and called the girls. I tried to stay cool but she pointed to my hand, I looked at it and saw that the dye was coming off while I was sweating. "SHIT!" I shouted as I hoped over the counter and mad a mad dash to the girls, I jumped right over a fountain and when the water hit me, the dye came right off and the clothes flew into the water. My clothes that I BOUGHT were still in my back pack. I ran up a floor and ran looking for that Women's clothing store. I found it and saw the girls were not there but were NOW being chased by a BUNCH of fan-BOYS. "GOD DAMNIT! BACK OFF MY WOMAN!" I said as I hopped of the edge of the rails and landed with the girls. "Hi girls." I said to them a bit out of breath.

"Hi James, mind HELPING US!?" Rouge exclaimed as we all ran.

"Okay, make a sharp left... NOW!" I shouted and we all made the sharpest left turn in history, we ran and managed to grab the rest of the guys and get the hell out of there. I got onto my bike and everyone else followed my lead, getting onto their rides. I just hit the gas and drove. I followed the directions left on a slip of paper by the C.I.A. Agent on my speed-o-meter. Soon we all arrived at a nice hotel. We checked in and got our stuff into our rooms. We sighed and all panted heavily as we slid onto the floor outside our rooms. "GOD I HATE FAN-GIRL CHASES!" The boys said out of breath.

"WE HATE FAN-BOY CHASES!" The girls exclaimed out of breath. I stepped into our rooms and instead of 2 beds there were 2 optional things to choose from, option A would be 4 special bunk chambers, the kind that is big enough for one or 2 people to get in one, with special shelves for everything you'd need, option B would be the BIGGEST bed I'd ever seen, it looked like it could hold about 6 or 7 people. I dropped my jaw and looked at everything, the bed was white and a very,very dark brown that looked good on the white, I looked and saw a HUGE T.V. on the wall and a rather lengthy dresser under it, The edge of the bed met a drop that went down about 3 or 4 feet, the stairs down to the bottom of the drop were about 10 feet away from the foot of the bed, on the floor was a LARGE red couch with pink chibi animals as pillows, in front of the couch was a HUGE window that you could see the entire city from, not far from the couch was a small dresser. I looked around and everything made the entire room look like a celebrity suite. "WHOOOOOA!" Amy and Vanilla shouted, I could hear everyone with the same reaction.

"This is INCREDIBLE!" I shouted as I hopped onto the bed, the bed was bouncy and so fluffy. I sighed in relief and happiness. "This is awesome~ Ahhhhh~" I sighed again. The girls plopped down next to me and sighed happily.

"Soooo coooomfyyy~" Amy said. I smiled and turned onto my back. I looked at the roof and could see the sky, clear and beautiful. I looked outside then at the clock. We had about an hour left.

"Hey, I think we could get directions to a good restaurant if we ask around downstairs. Wanna go out?" I asked the girls.

"Sure!" Amy exclaimed happily. "I'd love to try out some of the food they have here." She added on.

"Oh yes, I'd love to go to a nice seafood restaurant." Vanilla said happily. I thought about something then Yin and Yang flew in.

"Mind if we join?" Yin said happily. "I'd love to fly around and smell some delicious seafood." I nodded then looked at them directly.

"Hey can you come here for a sec?" I asked they nodded and flew over I leaned up to their ears as they leaned together. "Can you tell me if I still have a shellfish allergy?" I asked in a very hushed whisper. They looked at each other and flew inside me. I laughed and rolled around. "Ahahahah! Hey! that tickles! AHAHAHAAH!" I squirmed laughing. In the few seconds I could see the girls, they looked confused. Yin and Yang finally flew out of me and flew right over me as I began to breath again.

"No, you don't have that allergy anymore, you don't seem to have ANY allergies." Yin and Yang said, I smiled brightly.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "So I guess we're heading to a good seafood restaurant." I said to the girls.

"Sounds like a plan." I heard Knuckles say, I got up and looked around.

"Knuckles?" I said, "Where are you?!" I shouted as I looked around.

"Over here! By the door!" He said, I looked by the door and saw a metal panel with buttons on it. I walked over and looked at it, it had a mic. and a speaker. "Pretty cool eh?" he asked as he flipped on a video screen. "Hit 901 on the keys then speak into the mic." Knuckles said, I did that and began to speak.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I said. He laughed.

"Nope, I just figured out how to use this thing. Japan is the best place isn't it?! All this epic stuff is so fucking coool!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey, check it out, I can make this a group call. Hang on a sec." I said as I ran outside and looked at everyones numbers. I typed in everyones numbers, hit group call and everyones rooms could be heard.

"So Silver, what do you think of my new bikini?" I heard Blaze asking Silver, I could see a small bit of Blaze in a rather small bikini.

"Alll right then, that's something I shouldn't've seen" I said, Blaze shrieked and everyone looked around. "Don't say a word Knuckles, I wanna see how long it takes to find these!" I said in a laugh as everyone started to look. It took a good 20 minutes before everyone could find the screens, we all laughed togethers. "Ahahahaha, alright alright, so, now that the mall insanity is over. You all wanna go find a good seafood restaurant and eat there tonight?" I asked. Most agreed but Cosmo, Tails, and Rouge contemplated whether or not to go. Eventually, they said yes and we all got ready. I put on the 2nd outfit I got today and smiled happily. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw if it looked alright. "Alright I'm ready." I said.

I heard Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze all say they're ready. I looked and saw Amy in a beautiful shirt and some cute pink pants. The shirt had a little chibi Amy on it with a little stuffed me in its arms. I blushed and my jaw dropped a little. Out came Vanilla in a rather tight shirt and a beautiful long skirt that went down to her feet. The shirt she had on said "Eyes up HERE not HERE" There were arrows pointing to her eyes above "Eyes up HERE" and arrows pointing to her boobs and down below the waist under and above "Not HERE" She put on a purple dress shirt over the short sleeved shirt and it made her look casual but beautiful. I smiled. "We're ready!" The 2 exclaimed as they walked over. My jaw dropped more.

"A-alright then!" I started. "Let's get going then!" I said. I walked out the door and everyone walked behind me. I asked the male attendant behind the desk if he knew of any good seafood restaurants nearby. He wrote down some directions and we followed them. It was within walking distance. so we walked there and headed inside. We all took our seat and we took up 2 long tables as a group. We smiled and talked for a little bit before a waiter and waitress brought us all menus. We read it up and ordered. I ordered some sushi and a big lobster. It'd be the first time I'd actually get to eat shellfish and not risk death. I sat between Amy and Blaze. Blaze was at the edge of the table, Silver sat across from Blaze, next to Silver was Vanilla, then Cream, then Cosmo, then Knuckles, then Rouge, diagonally (left) from Rouge was Tails, then Shadow, then Amy, then me, then Blaze, had Sonic been here we'd be making a perfect 12 person rectangle. We all began to chat.

"So, Silver; what DOO You think of Blaze's new bikini?" I asked to mess with him.

"JAMES!" Blaze and Silver quietly exclaimed.

"Ooooooh" Everyone else said.

"Come on then! Out with it!" Blaze said, probably knowing there was no point in fighting it or causing a scene. Silver looked at her.

"Uhmmmm I think it's on of the sexiest things I've ever seen you in." Silver admitted.

"Awwww thank you." Blaze said in a blush. I suddenly saw her smirk. "What ARE The SEXIEST things you've ever seen me in?" Blaze asked. Everyone laughed a little as we leaned in. "Don't worry, we'll all take off our language stuff and no one else will understand us." Blaze said, and everyone took their Language Jacks and Vocal Tuners off. We kept our lean as close as we could.

"Uhmmm let me thiiink." Silver said as he thought about it. "Well... that one time while we were at the strippers party." Silver began.

"Oh yeah, and she wore a really skimpy black bra and panties!" I laughed.

"I WAS DRUNK THANK-YOU-VERY-MUCH!" Blaze said in an embarrassed defense. We all laughed and leaned back a little.

"Yeaaahhh" Silver said. "And that one time at James' Birthday Party, Rouge made a dare for you to-" Silver began.

"DON'T YOU BRING THAT UP!" Tails began. What Silver was going to refer to was at my birthday party, Rouge had dared Blaze to get up, get in the sexiest bikini Amy had, and give Tails a lap-dance, let's just say, there's ANOTHER reason why he's called the "2-Tailed fox" If ya know what I'm SAYIN. "WINK WINK" "Nudge Nudge"

"AHAHAHAH Oh yeah!" Blaze said as she walked over and hugged Tails. "Sorry about that, I did not mean for that to happen hun." She said to him. Tails sat there with rosy cheeks and arm crossed.

"And then there was that time that Knuckles-" Silver began.

"HEY! WE TOLD YOU NEVER SPEAK OF THAT INCIDENT AGAIN!" Knuckles, Blaze and Rouge said in sync. We all laughed.

"Alright alright, let's talk about the sexiest moments with our girls, eh? eh?" Everyone nodded at my offer. "Alright, I'll start first. Let meee seeee." I said as I held my chin. "Hmmmmmm" I thought long and hard about it. "WELL! There WAS that one time when it got really hot inside the bedroom on the first night I got here." I said. Everyone thought back to the beginning of my arrival. They all thought about it and then went "Oh yeaaaah" together. Amy blushed a little. "And then there was that time with the volleyball and the spiked smash." I was referring to an incident about a year ago. Summer was starting up and we'd gone to the beach. Amy had on a bikini top that had to be tied together in the back. We were playing volley ball and Amy had stopped and turned to get a drink of water. Shadow had jumped and smacked the ball as hard as he could, he was aiming for ME but the ball decided to be a pervy bastard and went flying towards Amy's back, It hit the knot in the perfect way that it made it untie and it fall of. I'd never seen RED SAND until that day. I growled at the guys who stared and gave Shadow a huge bump on his head that lasted 3 months. Everyone giggled and Amy lightly punched my shoulder. "Hehehehe alright alright, but of course there was that time that you all belly-danced for us." I said. The girls blushed a bit. "That was incredible and SUPER Sexy." I said, they blushed more.

"DUDE! YOU TOOK ONE OF THE BEST ONES!" The guys said to me. I laughed.

"Sorry guys! I didn't mean to." I said to them. They groaned and turned their heads. "Alright, who's turn is it next?" I asked.

Tail managed to raise his hand first. I pointed to him. "YES! My turn. Alright, the first moment waaaas..." He began, Everyone sat waiting and we all were looking at him. "Was when we were at the beach, remember that James? She walked up in her green and tan bikini and when her hips swayed... god that was awesome." I giggled and nodded.

"PERSONALLY My eyes were locked on" I began and leaned back with a smirk as I locked my eyes on Amy's ass. Amy covered it and looked at me an a bit of an upset blush. I giggled and kissed her cheek. "Hehehehehe, It's true though, My eyes were locked on DAT ASS!" Everyone laughed a bit and Amy punched me and I rubbed my arm. "Alright continue Tails." I told Tails, he, as well as everyone else, wiped his eyes from tears of joy and breathed a bit.

"O-okay, okay. The second one waaaas wheeeen..." He thought hard about this one. "When she first showed me what lay beneath those long leafy clothes, that sexy green see-through bra and underwear-" He began I could feel a slight raise in the table at Tails end, no one else noticed thank god, I kept quiet. "Ohhh god that was heaven." He said in a sigh.

"T-taaaaiiiils!" Cosmo said in a deep blush of embarrassment. Everyone giggled a bit. "S-staaahp iiiiit!" She said. Tails blushed and giggled a bit.

"Alright alright. Sorry my dear." Tails said to his beloved Cosmo. "Let me think of the top sexiest moment... Oh right, whenever we-" Tails began But Cosmo stopped him, leaving us all hanging.

"T-think of another please." She asked him. He nodded.

"uhmmm let me think... well whenever you danced for me back in Egypt was pretty hot." Tails admitted, Cosmo seemed to like that one. "Alright who's next?" Shadow raised his hand and Tails called him.

"YUS!" Shadow said. "Alright let me think... Melonies sexiest moments... OH RIGHT! Whenever she does pole-dancing OH those movements." He began. Every guy at the table had their minds fixed on that image. "God when she moves it's just-" He began.

"Whooooooa" Every guy finished. The girls all hit every guys head and we held our heads. "OW!" We said in sync.

"A-alright, n-next moment. Hmmmm oh right, back in America, we were handling some assassins from a far of distance, and she had on her armor the entire time, she took it off and let me feast my eyes upon that beautiful curvy body." He said. I'm not CERTAIN but it felt like the entire table balanced out by lifting up just a little... wierd. "Alright alright, 3rd sexiest moment... whenever she's in her beautiful laced underwear and almost completely see-through bra." Shadow admitted. I was slamming my head up against a wall in my head. I nodded in real life and smiled a small bit.

"Alright! It's finally my turn. Hmmmm" Knuckles said as he began to think hard about his first choice. "Oh! Whenever she's trying to steal the master emerald in the darkness of the night, she ALWAYS puts on a Skin-tight pitch black rubber body suit, sadly for her that she HUGS the emerald long enough for me to catch her. I always end up dragging her away but I ALWAYS get a good look of her beautiful curves." Knuckles admitted, the entire time Rouge was hitting him but Knuckles just kept talking and we all giggled a bit. "2nd sexiest moment... hmmmm OH! Remember that one time at the Mobian Swim-store?" The moment he was refering to was- I'll let him explain this one.

"Oh yeaaah!" Cosmo said, Everyone began to nod and remember.

"Well, remember that big jackass who tried to feel you up? I think the sexiest moment was when you beat the shit out of him!" Knuckles said. "I love a woman who can kick ass while still having on SEXY ASS!" Knuckles said, Rouge punched his jaw a little. "Ow... that kinda hurt" He said, we all giggled.

"I know, but thank you Knuck-y" Rouge said as she got up and kissed his cheek. Knuckles' cheeks became slightly rosy and we all giggled. "Alright, what's the 3rd and final sexy moment?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Hmmmm oh, well it's not exactly SEXY but, whenever you're just finished polishing your gems or you've just finished a jewelry return or heist. That beautiful glow you have is so wonderful." THAT was smooth. I smiled at him and Rouge pounced on him a little as she kissed him happily.

"Awwww!" all the girls said at Knuckles. I smiled and leaned back.

"Well now that-" Silver began. I stopped him.

"Wait wait." I said. I sat up and saw that the food was arriving. We all put our Language Jacks and Vocal tuners on and watched them and bowed our heads. "Thank you very much." I told them. They smiled and nodded as they walked off. We smiled and took our language Jacks and Vocal tuners off. We smiled and began to eat. I smiled stopping halfway through. "Alright alright, the sexy moments are NOT done. CREAM hasn't given us her MOTHERS Sexy moments." I said, Cream looked at me and blushed a little I could tell Vanilla was EXTREMELY embarrassed, her face was as red as the lobster I was eating.

"M-mee?" Cream said. "You want ME to tell you all about her sexiest moments?" She said with a deep blush.

I giggled a bit and leaned forward. "Or if it makes you feel more comfortable, I could tell you about the sexiest moments I've shared or at least REMEMBER of spending around Vanilla." I said. Everyone leaned in and collectively "oooooooh" ed. Cream put her hand on her chin and then nodded after a little bit of thinking.

"Okay, how about we BOTH share our choices?" Cream asked. Everyone seemed to like that idea because they nodded with smiles.

I nodded at her. "Alright, we can do that." I said with a smile. Vanilla was blushing bright red. "Who's first then?" I asked.

"I'll go first." Cream said with a smile. "Hmmmm first moment?... I think it's whenever she has me be the judge as she models her bikini's to see which one looks best." Cream said. Almost all the guys at the table had huge wide eyes and a nosebleed. The guys girlfriends hit their heads, Amy didn't hit me because I was one of the 2 guys that didn't react like that. Tails and me only blushed and the girls giggled at us. "Heehehehehehe, okay okay, second moment... oh! I know! It was when she had on that... that uhmmm... Llll... What's the name of that type of clothing that's made for when you're-" Cream began, Vanilla stopped her and blushed more.

"Lingerie, darling." Vanilla said in a deep blush. The boys had a deeper blush and more of a nosebleed. I smiled and nodded.

"Very sexy indeed." I said with Rouge. "Alright, what's choice number 3?" I said to Cream. Cream held her chin.

"uhmmm let me thiiink... oh! When she had on that beautiful wedding dress on." Cream said, she pulls out a small pouch and opens it, she grabs a small photo and shows everyone a pic of Vanilla in a Short skirted wedding dress. She had on a beautiful face veil and a big boquete in her hands, she looked as happy as could be. I tilted my head and smiled.

"Yeah... I can see why you picked that one..." I said with a slight blush. I smiled and handed the picture back to Cream, she got a kiss on the head from her mother and we all smiled.

"Alright James. NOW it's YOUR TUUURN." Rouge said wiith a devious smirk. I blushed a little and giggled.

"Alright alright, Vanillas 3 Sexiest version 2.0" I said with a giggle. "Moment numero uno... Oh oh! While we were iiiin... oh god what was the name?" I asked myself as I got another bite of lobster meat.

"Oh, you mean when we were in the Skylian jungle!" Vanilla said. The Skylian Jungle she was referring to is a jungle high in the skies about Asia. We were sent there on a mission because some people were being terrorized by people who had wings and flew around with spears. I'll let myself explain the rest.

"Yeah! When we were in those jungles and Vanilla was in those sexy shorts." I said with my eyes closed imagining, I was interrupted by Amy hitting the back of my head.

"James, continuuuue the list." she said with a smile and a bit of an upset look. I nodded and kissed her gently. She smiled and purred a small bit.

"Alright, moment numbeeer 2, when she was with me and Amy on the fist night in the plane!" I said, Vanilla gasped a small bit and blushed. "When Vanilla was there on the plane she got a little to drunk and was almost naked in front of me, I'm not gonna say ALL of what happened, let's just say I got a liiiittle more than a very deep conversation." The boys smiled and nodded as the girls "Ooooh"ed and Vanilla blushed immensely, Amy giggled and kissed my cheek.

"You're such a charmer James." Amy said. Vanilla smiled and nodded.

"Y-yes... he really is..." Vanilla said while she messed with her sushi. I smiled and blushed a little.

"H-heh... I try my best, anyways, moment nuuuumbeeer 3!" I said happily. "That one is for wheeeeen... Vanilla is smiling!" I said and everyone smiled a bit and Vanilla blushed.

"Awwwww" Amy said happily. Vanilla blushed and smiled more.

"Hehehehe that's very sweet James." Silver and Blaze said happily.

"Duuuude, that was awesome!" Tails said happily. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's not wait any longer, let's eat the rest of the food." I said as I smiled, everyone nodded and began to eat. It took us about 20 minutes to finish and pay for our food. I got out my money and paid for everyone. I had 10,000 left after that. I smiled and lead everyone outside. We all walked home and headed to our rooms where we all waved at each other and headed to bed. I smiled as I fell asleep in my black wife-beater and I felt the girls cuddle up around me.

-Kinos' POV-

"Ugh, I can't believe this, Such AWFUL living quarters!" I exclaimed as the head of the Yakuza walked by. I was fluent in Japanese so I could understand the hate he was trying to throw at me. I growled and called him many things that will not be repeated and he just stopped and walked off. I sat in my "bed" if it's even considered a bed, It was a small wooden plank attached to 4 wooden roods, on top was a small and dirty pillow and no blanket. I groaned and decided to sleep outside. It rained and luckily since I had enough energy, the rain just made a dome around me and didn't get with in 10 feet of me. I sat outside and slept against a wall. I smirked when I remembered I had A LOT of living space. I pulled the Tome of Darkness, as I like to call that green notebook I brought with me, out of my pocket and walked inside, I set it on the bed and hopped inside the castle I had made when I lived inside the book.

I laid there happily. "Ahhhh~" I sighed in relief. "It's good to be the villain." I laughed evilly as I gazed upon Mina, tied up and held against the wall. "Ahhh, Mina, I'd forgotten you were here. How have you been?" I asked in a laugh.

I could hear her muffle out. "I HATE YOU!" But that's all I could translate from her babbling through the ropes. I laughed.

"Yes yes, I KNOW you just LOVE IT here don't you? And you just LOVE hearing that stupid blue rat beg for help and beg for me to stop DON'T YOU?" I said as I let Sonics heart out so he could talk.

"MINA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! RUN!" He said. I began to close his heart off again. "No, NO NO NO! JAMES HEEEEEE-"

"EAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I finished with a laugh as I closed his heart off again. I smiled evilly and looked at the crying yellow mongoose and grinned more. "God I love it when you're crying for your boyfriend like you are right now, It makes me feel like I've done a good job as a villain." I said with a sniff as I wiped a single tear of joy from my eye. Mina was crying tears of pain and sadness which made my capture of her AND Sonic ALL the more satisfying. I walked out and shut the closet door and hopped into bed to sleep. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. I thought to myself in the few split seconds I had left before I fell asleep. I thought "What ELSE can I do to make Sonic and those wretched friends of James more angry?" I then fell asleep. I dreamed of tortured screams and pleading of innocent people. Ahhhh~ I think I woke up with an evil induced boner.

~Authors Note Incase you're all wondering If James has forgotten his son; WOULD YOU HAVE?! James is the kind of character that, when in a crisis or in a situation where to mood is bad, he TRIES to make the mood better. So just because he doesn't mention his son much doesn't mean he's not worried sick. 


	7. Chapter 7

/Wings of Fate 2; The Tome of Darkness Ch. 7/

-Mixed POV (yall's gonna like dis :3 ...I hope... )-

James: "Sir we're approaching the city nearest the temple." I heard some guard say. Sir? Who the hell are- I began to think but was interrupted by... MYSELF?

Kinos: "Alright soldier keep going. We'll Have the skull in no time now!" I told the soldier.

James: My lips moved but it wasn't my voice. It was Kinos'. He turned my head and My son came into view. Kinos:"And as for you child I have BIG plans for you." I said as I laughed evily and happily.

James: My soon woke up and looked at me with a small smile. I gasped and looked at him in fear but my Face didn't change it's expression.

Kinos: "why are you smiling?" I said. "Have you finally bonded with me over evil... oh WAIT! This is rich, AHAHAHAH!" I began to laugh. This is amazing! I havn't had this happen in a LONG time.

James: I wasn't laughing by myself. Kinos seemed to know something I didn't about what was happening right now.

Kinos: "SOMEONE is having a MIND TRANSFERANCE DREAM Aren't they?! AHAHAHAH!" I said laughing as I reached over and picked up a gun. "Time to WAKE UP!" I began to pull the trigger.

-Kinos' POV-

"BANG!" I shouted as I laughed eveily. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! Ahhhhh nothing like scaring the shit out of someone useless. Ahhhh~ I wonder who that was... eh, no matter. They can't stop me. It was probably Amy, she has strong enough feelings of hate towards me to be able to see things I do." I said with a wicked grin. The kid started to cry a little. I had managed to teach him that if he cried infront of me, I'd give him a reason to cry, so all I had to do was look at him and he'd stop. I love being this evil.

"Sir, what was that all about?" The driver asked. I glared and he stiffened up.

"None of your buisiness. Keep driving." I ordered and he nodded. I looked out the window and covered my eyes at the flashing colors. "Ugh... god I'm gonna burn this mother fucker to the ground." I said making a mental not that Tokyo, Japan had to be the first place to burn when I ruled the universe. Good thing it was raining, it's the perfect setting for my second victory.

"Sir, we can't get any rock music on the radio." One of the passenger soldiers told me. I groaned and growled with my razor sharp teeth showing.

"Then put in a CD! I can't stand to listen to any more happy music with untranslatable lyrics!" I shouted. They put in a Papa Roach CD and I laid back listening happily. Second order of business as the ruler of the universe; Get Nickelback, Thousand Foot Krutch, Papa Roach, Skrillex, Three Days Grace, Lincoln Park, and Slipknot together and have a badass concert for only me and my minions. HA! I'm gonna make an awesome leader!

-James POV- (Right after Kinos faked shooting himself to scare James (still has no idea James is Alive))

I sat up in a loud gasp. I panted heavily and was sweating like crazy. I looked at myself and noticed I had no shirt on, no pants, and only my black boxers were on. I looked to my sides and saw that Amy and Vanilla had clung to my sides and Cream was clinging to Vanilla. I panted a bit more and got up and got a glass of water. I rubbed some water on my face. I looked in the mirror and saw that it looked like I hadn't slept all night. I shook my head and doused my face in water. I looked again and the look of a sleepless night had faded. "God damn you Kinos... Why did I have that... thing?" I wasn't sure what to call it just yet. I walked to the monitor near the door, dialed in Tails, Silver, Shadow, and Knuckle's room numbers, I turned the volume down and whispered their names. "Silver... shadow... tails... Knuckles! Come on guys! wake up!" I whispered kinda loudly. I heard all of the male voices groan and saw knuckles swipe at something.

"Noooo... five more minuuutes~" Tails groaned.

"Go awaay mini shade... leave the emeralds aloone." Knuckles groaned. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut uuup Sonic... I can have her..." I heard shadow groan... not even gonna TRY to ask him what he was talking about when he wakes up.

"Ughhh mephiliiis leave this plaace." Silver groaned.

"WAKE UP MORONS!" I whispered in a kind of shouting voice. All of them groaned, got up and stretched a bit before walking over to the monitor sleepily.

"Duuuude what the fuuuuck?" Knuckles groaned.

"It's like... 5 A.M... Why are you even awaaake?" Tails groaned with his eyes still closed.

"Look guys, I'm sorry but I had a crazy dream that you WILL want to hear!" I whispered not wanting to wake the girls.

"Is it something serious or is it insane like a usual dream?" Silver asked with his eyes barely open.

"Well it's a little of both. You see what happened was-" And I spent the next half hour explaining the entirety of the dream to them. They all seemed to open their eyes more when I mentioned the guard telling Kinos where they were. I finally stopped and they had all taken their seats and had their hands somewhere on them to keep them from falling forward or back. "And THAT'S why I woke you all up. Do you understand now?" I asked them.

Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails nodded. "Right, I think I understand." Silver started. "But I don't understand how it all happened. I mean how on earth did YOU get to see what Kinos was seeing? It's all so strange." Silver added on to finish what he was saying. Just then Yin and Yang flew in.

"I think we can explain." Yang said. I looked at them and nodded, I scooted over giving them some monitor room. "Well from what James just described that we managed to over hear... it seems like only JAMES has a strong enough connection to Kinos. The only way a connection like that could be formed is if a part of a persons mind, or in this case A FIGMINT that someone created in their head, became a real person. So in short-" He began, he didn't even need to finish. We all did it for him.

"KINOS IS A PART OF JAMES' MIND!?" We all exclaimed. We looked at the monitor as they nodded.

"Yes, it appears Kinos used some of James' mind to become a real person again. He used James' mind to gain all the pure dark emotions he needed." Yin said. We all looked a bit worried now. "I am surprised James had all that rage, hatred, fury and fear locked away in the depths of his mind." She added on.

"Dude... That's crazy... I thought Kinos went back millions of years! Not just almost 2 years ago-" Knuckles said.

"He DOES." Yang interrupted Knuckles. "Kinos dates back 300 million years and died PYHSICALLY when the LAST harbinger of Death killed him. MENTALLY and SPIRITUALLY Kinos never stopped existing. We managed to figure out that Kinos was sapping all of the darker emotions in people for a long time. He WAS gonna use Amy as the last bits of power WHEN-" Yin started. I had pieced it together.

"When I came crashing in..." I said in shock.

"Yes!" She said proving me correct. "He felt so much MORE power coming from James that he sapped those feelings out of James and fled to find the perfect host. AKA-" She began.

"Sonic" Us boys finished.

"Yes..." Yin said. "But, since Kinos used part of James' mind to become real then James could use that part" Yin began.

"To kill him once and for all." I said with a smile. Yin and Yang smiled back at me. The guys nodded.

"Alright, I don't quite FULLY understand what's happening but I think I understand that only JAMES can pull this Job off." Knuckles began.

"Alrighty then, we'll just have to protect James no matter the cost." Shadow said.

"AYE AYE!" I exclaimed a bit angry. "Don't you go getting yourselves killed for my sake alright?" I ordered. "I am NOT losing ANYONE, Not you, not Amy, not ANYONE! I don't care if only I can kill Kinos, that does NOT mean that you need to become meatshields and protect me from every bullet that comes my way." I said. They all nodded. "If a bullet is intended for ME and I can't dodge it in time, then I take the bullet." They nodded more. I was smiling a bit. I turned and saw the girls still fast asleep. I thought for a second, then with every passing second a grin grew wider on my face.

"James... what are you planning?" Silver asked a bit concerned.

"Dude, Let's get to the temple ahead of time!" I said as I got closer to the monitor. The guys looked at eachothers monitors.

"That's... actually not a bad Idea." Knuckles said.

"Have I ever given you a bad one?" I asked with a cocky voice. The guys took a deep breath ready to list a bunch of bad ideas. "Don't answer that" I said casually, they sighed a bit. "Let's just get our stuff ready and leave as soon as we can." I told them and they nodded. "But wait! Don't wake up the girls, let them have their rest alright?" I told them. They nodded at me and shut off the monitors. I got on the black wife-beater with Akumas sign on the back, the leather jacket, and the blac pants. I also go on the special gloves. I smiled and grabbed my sword that I got for free at the store and smiled happily as I walked out.

When I got outside, I stopped and turned around. I picked up a pen and paper and wrote down "Hey girls, me and the guys went out to the sanctuary to prepare to fight Kinos, We'll be in a temple just west of the mall we were at the other day, And Amy; I swear to god, I WILL get our son back! ~ James" I stuck the note to the door and grabbed the arm cannon Tails gave me. I walked out and was surprised to see Shadow with a long Spear with a curved blade like a scimitar at the end. "Dude, look at this, when I picked up the small rectangular piece I was given it turned into a giant spear!" Shadow said quietly. I nodded.

"ahhh that's the spear that killed the final and the most powerful of the shinigami, the Spear of Fate." Yin said as she flew over. She touched it and gasped. He jerked her hand back. "M-my memory!" he shouted. Yin flew over and looked at him. "I can remember a lot more than before... but it's not all of the memory..." She said.

I felt something hit me like a massive wave of energy, it made me stagger and sway. "W-whoa..." I said as I held my head. I looked at my arms and legs to see that they were covered in a white flame like aura. I looked at them for a few minutes. "W-WHOA!" I gasped. "T-this is... new" I said. THe guys walked over and tried to touch my arms but they all winced and jerked their hands back.

"Ow!" Tails said as he sucked on his index finger. "What the heck is that?" He asked.

"I have no clue..." I said as I waved my arms around a bit.

"I believe... that's ... the gift of the sun... the powers of light only accessed by your arms and legs. You SHOULD be able to do feats of amazement like it's as simple as walking in the park." Yin said. I jumped and suddenly I was standing upside down on the cieling like it was normal. I took one step and I hit my head on the wall on the other side of the room.

"Whooooa... awesome." I said as the aura disappeared and I fell on my head. I didn't say oww, instead i just got up and rubbed my head. "N-no matter though, let's just get out of here and to that temple... Ah crap it's raining." I said as I looked out the window. It was not bad but it was still pretty wet. We all walked outside and put on our helmets and drove. I guided them to the temple and we all arrived at around 6, still no sign of Kinos. I walked up the steps first and arrived at the top to be greeted by 2 samurai like soldiers charging at me. I gasped and suddenly my body was moving on it's own. I blocked both swords with my arms, they didn't even cut the leather. I growled and blew them back and punched to my left side and kicked to my left at the same time, all while balancing on one leg. I sent them both flying into the mud. I looked forward and saw about a hundred more soldiers with swords, but they weren't Yakuza soldiers, they seemed like imperial soldiers in the kind of garbs you'd see masters in, in cheesy movies. I gasped and looked through my jacket for my proof I was a friend. They all charged at me with swords pointed at me. Then I remembered I had wings and used them as a giant shield as they wrapped around me blocking every single blade. I could feel them all back up taking their swords with them. I spread them and feathers flew everywhere and everyone gasped. "I am your ALLY!" I announced. They all got on one knee and turned to the center as someone walked down from the temple. A tall male and a little girl. The girl ran up and glomped me, I was confused so I just hugged her. The man called her back.

"If you are the Ally, then show us more than just your wings. Show us... your gun... the golden one." The man was referring to the crucifix shotgun, sadly I did not bring it with me. Luckily Shadow was given my dimensional cloak and he brought it with him to keep himself dry. I grabbed if from him, held it up against he man and reached in. I felt around and everyone watched as my arm seemed to disappear into the cloak without a trace. I smiled as I grabbed the grip and pulled out the golden crucifix and held it high into the air, there was enough light to make it have a yellow gleem to it. The man smiled and bowed to me. "Welcome, James of the Rose family." The girl giggled and held onto me tighter. I gave the cloak back to Shadow and the rest of the guys as we all rushed into the temple. We all got towels to dry off with and the guys sat happily and drank rather delicious tea. "Thank you for coming... we are very sorry about our assualt on you and your friends."

"BAhhhhhh" I said. "It's alright, you guys didn't know it was me. I said as my wings dried off and folded back to normal. The man seemed to marvel at the wings. The girl just didn't let me go I looked at her kinda embarrassed. "Lin, PLEASE! Would you get off the kind James?" The man asked. She nodded and went to his side.

"Sorry sensai... but I just can't believe the amazing James is SO HANDSOME!" She said giggiling. I blushed immensely. "And he can understand us without a problem." She giggled again. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled more.

"Yes yes, praise him." The man said casually "but you do realise that he is Married, you cannot marry him" He said. THe girl looked down and whimpered a little.

"Yes I know! Must you rub it in?!" She exclaimed with a few tears in her eyes as she stood up and ran off. I looked at him as if he had offended me.

"I'm very sorry about her, she has her head in the clouds." he said.

"Sometimes it's BETTER to have you're head in the clouds than your head in reality, let the girl at least dream!" I said as I got up and ran after her. I ran around for a good 5 minutes looking for her and finally found her in the far back of the temple. She was sitting infront of a large lake, her knees were on a large rock as she gazed into the crystal clear lake under a magnificent cherry tree. I walked up slowly and she sighed.

"You know... there's a myth about this cherry tree... each of these petals represents a persons life... when one falls, another person dies. If 2 fall, a couple has been married." I looked up at the cherry trees petals, and I ended up covering my eyes, I'd never seen so many life strings at the same time. "Do you see them? THe lives?" She asked. I nodded. I looked at her to see the young little jaguar say. "Can you tell who's life each one is?" She asked me with those yellow eyes. I nodded "Can you tell me which one is mine?"I nodded and looked through the lights and found the petal near the center of the tree.

"This one." I used a long stick I found to poke the right one.

"Can you tell me which one is yours?" She asked as she got up.

I looked through the tree. The thing about my life string is that mine was a sparkling midnight black. When I searched throught the tree I could not find mine. I looked above my head and saw my string was attatched to my head and still long. "It's just attatched to me. There's no string like mine anywhere on the tree-" I stopped and looked at the lake, dead center of the lake was a long black string. "What?" I said as I flew to the center of the lake. " Why's it here?" I asked as I descended to the water.

"NO WAIT!" LIn yelled, it was to late for me. I had set the tip of my shoe in the water. The water must've had SOMETHING important hidden in the water because it had a defense mechanism. It sucked me in and wrapped me in dark tentacles. I stuggled and held my breath, I couldn't tell how far down I was being dragged, it felt and certainly LOOKED like the lake went down for miles. The tentacles stopped dragging me when I was just a few feet from the black, murky bottom. I looked around and saw a bleach white skeleton, It had long white arms and a thick ribcage and what lay infront of me was the Skull of the Shinigami. I also observed that it had NO legs, the spinall cord went down alot longer like a tail. I raised an eyebrow aand whem I did 2 red beams shot out of the holes where the eyes should be. They ran up my legs, across the tentacles and then locked onto my eyes. I heard a low grumble and I could see the skulls mouth open and out came a few more black tendrals, they were growing, FAST. My eyes grew wide and I began to struggle. Suddenly my eyes shot out a bright white light that covered the entire skeleton, the tentacles let go of me and I floated there for a few seconds and then fell to the bottom landing on my feet. I leaned down and reached for the Skull and the arm shot up and grabbed my arm. THe mouth of the skull opened more and it grumbled and laughed in a deep voice with a slight grumble. "Yooooouuuu" It whispered as the red lighhts from its eyes engulfed me.

I found myself in a bright white room when I woke up. I looked around and found myself in a dress shirt like the one I usually wore only it was White. I looked forward and saw the blade of the Anubis warrior, and the Spear of Fate and 2 weapons, they were pitch black and their shadows made it impossible to see what they were. I ssaw them all come together and then I heard a voice calling my name. "James... James... JAAAMES!" It was Lin. I sat up and found myself back on dry land in my clothes and I held the entire skeleton in my hands. I looked at Lin. "James are you alright?" She asked. I nodded panting. "What happened?! No one who has set foot in the lake has ever come up or even if they DID they were drowned or torn apart... you really ARE Deaths Harbinger." She gasped in amazement. I smiled and looked at the skeleton. "Is that... the skull?" She asked as she reached out to touch it. I stopped her.

"Don't" I said firmly. "If you touch it your life will be sucked right out of you." She jerked her hand back and I picked it up and tooke the skull off. The rest of the skeleton remained in-tact as I set it near the tree. I walked back inside but stopped myself. "Hey Lin..." I said.

"Yes James?" She asked as she walked up. I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. She gasped and held her lips with a deep blush.

"That's OUR little secret, got it?" I smiled at her. She nodded with her eyes still wide and her blush still deep. I giggled and walked inside. I set the skull down infront of the man from earlier. "This is what Kinos is after." I said

"WHAT!? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU-!?" He began.

"It dragged me In and I woke up with it in my arms." I told him the gist of it.

"No no no!" He said. "This is bad, that lake was it's only defense! Now that-" He tried to say, his sentence was cut short when one of his soldiers came flying through the paper doors of the temple and into the temple. We could now hear Scream by Slipknot blairing over large speakers. I ran outside and looked to see a mix of the temple soldiers and thugs of the Yakuza fighting to the death. I gasped when I saw Kinos monitoring the battle and his eyes locked with mine.

"AHHHH! JAMES! I knew I smelt something familiar here!" He laughed as he turned to me. I sighed and smiled a bit.

"At least there'll be no need for costumes." I said as I looked him dead in te eyes. "WHERE'S MY SON!?" I roared over the battle. Everyone stopped and turned to us.

"Ahhh the wretched boy, He's fine, for NOW!" He laughed, I growled and clenched my fists hard. I could feel the firey white aura flash. "Hmmm? Ohhhhh! You've been unlocking your powers have you? WELL!" He said, How did he know about the powers... then again he WAS the last harbingers enemy, so he WOULD know all of their powers! "Let's see if you can REALLY use them." He said, suddenly an almost completely see through black smoke and fire erupted from under his feet and surrounded him. I let the white fire erupt and surround me. I felt the power coursing through my veins and suddenly my wings disappeared. I felt alot lighter. I stood on the ground and then we both charged at eachother. We both threw a single punch and our fists connected to eachother, we managed to blow the sound barrier TWICE with that one and we moved so fast we could barely keep track of eachother.

-Knuckles POV (mixed with James) -

Knuckles:James and Kinos both began to move so fast that we couldn't even see them, but each time we did see a BLURR of them the sound barrier broke and made another sonic boom. We all were just looking for a blur of the 2.

James: we were both just blurrs to eachother, I could tell because we only made a move very rarely and whenever we DID connet with eachother, our fists or other limbs, blocked the attack and made another sonic boom. We kept up our speed, not faultering a single bit. Soon though, Kinos revealed an opening and I used it to do a round-house kick and send him flying into the ground. I saw him make a trench like a meteor would when It finally came to a stop in the earth. I got there as fast as I could and grabbed his face. I looked him dead in the eyes.

Knuckles: We all ran to the trench and looked in. Some of Kinos' men pointed guns at James but Silver picked the guns out of their hands with his Psyco-kenisis and held it high above their heads. The rest of us watched as James' fire white aura disappeared and his face lost the lips and left only the gums and teeth. I'd seen him do this back in Egypt. He was SERIOUSLY gonna end it! He opened up his mouth and a black fire aura enveloped him. The tendrils shot out of his mouth and Kinos didn't even flinch. He grinned as a matter of a fact. He laughed and suddenly a burst of energy came from him, the tendrils decintegrated and Kinos stood tall. James staggered to a stop and looked up at Kinos.

James: I looked up at Kinos as he laughed happily with a lot of Villainous evil in his voice. He jumped out of the crater and So did I. I ran to block the temple. He threw me aside like I was nothing. I saw him go in. I heard 2 screams and then I saw a large spatter of blood on the paper of the door that was right next to me. I saw Kinos emerge with the skull and was covered in blood. He laughed evily and happily. "I'VE GOT IT! And NOOOOW!" He said as he walked over to me. Knuckles, Tails and shadow all tried to kill him at once, they were just swatted aside like flies. Silver tried using the guns he'd picked up but he was beaten in the back of the head with a metal bat. They hit him once, thank god for that, I watched as Kinos laughed. He held a hand over my head and I watched as I watched a giant purple, black, white and dark blue fireball formed in his hand.

-Back to normal James POV-

I figured I was done for when I heard the other 5 bikes driving through mud. I looked over and saw the girls go flying over all of our heads and when they landed about 5 or so yards from us they turned and skidded to a stop. I watched as they took off their helmets and got their hair wet in the rain. I smiled brightly. "Really boys? You're doing this alone? God you're so stupid at times." Rouge said.

"HEY! SHUT UP! I DIDN'T WANNA WAKE YOU FROM YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP!" I shouted, she rolled her eyes.

"WHATEVER! JUST HELP THEM!" Vanilla shouted. Kinos, unlike any OTHER villain, had started charging to kill them. I managed to get up in time and used my speed to get infront of him and deflect the fireball away from everyone.

~Authors note~ I am so sorry about this guys, I had an entire chapter set up and then I accidentally deleted the finished version and was left with this one, I don't remember any of what I wrote down and I don't think I have any inspiration left to rewrite it all, I'm super upset and I am extrmely sorry. But I'll give you a summary of it all. James beats Kinos, Kinos accidentaly the green notebook (AKA the Tome of Darkness,) Inside are 2 extremely powerful characters that James/Colin drew back in the other world. When James held out the pen that came with HIM to this world, It brought out those 2 characters. One Is a red spikey haired being, his hair looks like sonics only it doesn't curve back behind him, it curves up infront of him, he can control every bit of fire, heat, sunlight, stuff like that. The other is a yellow haired version, his hair is a little less spikey and he can control storms, thunder, lightning, electricity, stuff like that. The 2 knew James was Colin because he wrote down a secret way for them to know who eachother are if they ever really met (AKA The song Down by TFK) and they were brought in with the help of Yin and Yang (And by that I mean Yin and Yang were sucked into the book and the 2 characters bodies became real. Both are male and the red haired one is Called Al, the yellow haired one is called Ace. James, Al and Ace have a race with everyone else back to the hotel. They arrive, have dinner made by James, and then head to sleep, Al and James stay up later and discuss where they're going next, Greece, to get the Robe of Midnight, and then head to bed. Mean while Kinos is back on the plane, and when the girls from egypt finish having sex with him they turn into Succubi. Trust me, They'll be fun later on.

Again, I am super sorry, I just don't have the drive to write all that down again, I just can't I don't even remember the majority of it. The reason why I screwed up is because my internet on my laptop has been screwing up, I moved al my stories to my flashdrive, and apperentally I never saved the finished version of this chapter onto my computer so when I replace that with the finished chapter I lost the finished chapter and had no way of getting it back. I wish when things got replaced there was a folder that ended up in the trash to send the replaced ones or something. So yeah, I'll try a lot harder not to mess up so bad next time. Any ways, I've got 2 new stories on the way, not chapters of this book because I need more inspiration to write more chapters of this and I've been REALLY wanting to do a One piece story and a crossover of something VERY special. So again, I'm very sorry but I'll have to leave the story off there and continue the next chapter due to lack of inspiration and drive. 


	8. Chapter 8

/Wings of Fate 2: The Tome of Darkness Ch. 8/  
~Authors note~ After a long while of thinking (and a bunch of games and some awesome inspiration from my friends Julia, and Gwen, and my cousin Ben I've finally got enough inspiration to write the long awaited Chapter 8... or at least i HOPE it's been long awaited, anyways I dunno when i'll be able to send this to you all and I'll probably send out Ch. 7 along with this one on the same day, when what happened last chapter happened was about 2 months ago, it's currently 08-23 when i am writing this. anyways enjoy the story, once again I'm sorry about the way last chapter ended.)

I woke up in a grassy field. I sat up and looked around and found myself in those strange ruins somewhere in england... Stone henge. I looked around then shouted for everyone but there was no answer. I turned around and saw Amy with many tatoos running up her face... no those weren't tatoos... that was darkness. I fell back as she began to walk closer, that creepy ass kind-of staggering walk where their arms were hanging down and the eyes are covered by hair. I began to back up and bumped into something, I turned my head and gasped when I saw a pile of bodies, all of them... Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow, Sonic, Melonie, Cream, Vanilla, and then at the very top were my own 2 creations... Al and Ace. I stood up and looked and saw they all had no eyes and there was a bloody mess where the eyes were and Tails was especially gory since his tails were ripped off and shoved into his eyes. I turned to throw up and found Amy right infront of me with a creepy smile. I backed up and Amy lunged at me, I heard Alex cry and Kinos laugh evily. "You lose boy, you never stood a chance." his ominous voice said as my vision faded to black.

Suddenly I woke up to screaming and crying. I saw white as everything began to clear up. I was holding the head of my wife and Al was holding my arm. "LET HER GO!" he shouted at me.

"James Let go!" Amy cried as she pulled at my hand. I jerked my hand back as I let go. I found that Ace was wounded with about 20 or so cuts on his arms, legs and face all together, he was guarding what looked to be a terrified Vanilla and Cream. I looked at my hands and saw my hands had been covered in blood. I backed up and looked around with the most terrified look on my face. I looked at the door and saw everyone looking at me in shock. Amy began to cry into Als arms.

"What the hell was that!?" I heard Knuckles shout as he pushed his way in. "Why did you do this to her James!?" Knuckles shouted. I backed up into a window as they all began to come closer, their eyes watching me, glaring at me. I held my head and tried to block out the voices. "You're sick!" "How could you do that to her!?" "James! You monster!" Stop it... "You're a freak! How could you hurt them!?" Stop... I didn't- "James I hate you!" That was Amys voice... I looked over and saw her with the angriestlook on her face with tears running down her eyes. She pointed a gun at me... No... Amy please... I didn't know... I stepped closer. "Don't come near me!" She shouted as she pulled the trigger and I sat up and gasped loudly as I broke out into a full body sweat. I looked around and saw that the girls were still asleep and the guys were out like a light after yesterdays spicy steak dinner, I looked out the massive windows and saw that it was raining cats and dogs. I got up out of bed and took off my shirt and stood in the bathroom staring at the mirror for a good 20 minutes. I waled outside and stood in the rain with my Dimensional cloak on.

I stood on the roof for a while and looked out at the city with it's bright lights. I looked around and sighed. That dream... it terrified me even now. I walked towards the edge of the roof and looked out at the city. I was about to turn and walk back inside when something caught my eye. I looked at the tall building across from me and down to street level there was a small old house that was actually a jewelry store, something sparkled in there, and not just the typicall super-glossed-up kind of shine it was a real flash-of-lightning and Blue-as-a-kamehameha kind of sparkle. I hoped down and looked in the window of the shop, I looked at the top of a big statue, it was a curvy statue with a ton of bright jewels that were all different colors and at the very top was a bright blue gem that was about as big as my fist. I walked inside and took a closer look, as my face got closer I could feel a strange aura eminating from it, I'd've sworn it was a Chaos emerald but... something was off. I reached up and touched it and a blast of energy enveloped the room. I looked around saw that the entire room had turned black and white. I looked behind me and saw a hooded figure slide his hand along the botom of the front of the counter. His finger lowered like it'd gone over something. He pressed down and a door opened up behind the counter. The energy was absorbed back into the gem and I blinked as all the color returned all at once. I looked around in surprise.

"Whoa..." I walked over and looked around and when I turned back to the gem to go get it, it was gone. I rubbed my eyes to see if they were messing with me, nope, still wasn't there. I looked at the counter then ran my fingers along the bottom of it, just as the vision showed, there was a raise in the wood, I pushed down on it and the door behind the counter swung open. I walked into the doorway and the door slammed shut. Lights turned on and showed a diagram, it looked like... the Blade of anubis, The Spear of Fate, and ... the sword I found in the costume shop, plus 2 hands of bone. The diagram had pieced them all together, the last image was to smudged by age to be identifiable. I looked around the room and saw a small gem, It was a Chaos emerald under a hole in the roof. I ran over and grabbed it, it was the bright blue one. I smiled as I slipped it into the cloaks pocket and walked to where the door was, I felt around for some kind of way out, the only thing I found was that this place'd been around far longer than the building outside was. I managed to find a switch, I flipped it, the lights went off and the door swung open. I walked out and the door closed behind me. I flew up to the roof and walked back to my room. I had managed to get there in time for me to get in before everyone began waking up. The first was Cream of course, she got up and yawned and walked over to me. "Good morning Cream." I said happily to her as I rubbed her head.

She smiled and giggled at me. "Morning mister James." She said as she hugged me. I smiled and walked to the kitchen and looked around.

"Hmmmm" I said as I held my chin. I began to wonder if I should wait until Al is awake to make breakfast since it went so well yesterday with making that spicy steak dinner. I shrugged and started to make omlets for everyone. After about an hour and a half, everyone was awake and in my room eating. I sat on the dresser next to Al and Shadow. We all ate and had a couple glasses of orange juice. I cleaned everyones plates up for them and got into a T-shirt that labled "#LadyKiller" in bold white letters on a black T-shirt. I looked at everyone and they all giggled at me. "What? It's the only other T-shirt I have aside for that one that has a tux design on it. I'm saving that one for a special occassion." I explained and they all rolled their eyes. "Ugh, is everyone ready?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"They all nodded and stretched as they got up. "Yeah, let's go already! I'm eager to pay Kinos back for yesterday!" Knuckles said as he hit his fists together.

"Where is it we're going exactly?" Rouge asked curiously.

"We're going to Greece." Al said before I could. "We're going there to get the Cloak of Midnight." he stated, at this point the rest of us already knew all we needed to know and didn't need to hear the rest. I packed everything up and headed down to the lobby. Al and Ace did not need to pack since they really had nothing to bring or had nothing when they were brought here so they helped everyone else pack. It took a short 20 minutes for everyone to pack, when we looked outside it was still raining cats and dogs. Everyone got on helmets but Al and Ace. I walked out, got onto my motorcycle and felt a pair of gentle hands wrap around my waist. I turned and saw Amy in her helmet.

"All ready to go?" I asked happily. She nodded and her hug got tighter.

"Yeah, I'm ready James." she said gently. I reved up the engine and everyone else did the same to their ride. I looked at Al and Ace, Al was surrounded by a ring of fire that was swirling on the ground around him, the heat caused his hair to wave and move as the fire grew, Ace had sparks of electricity coming to him and his hair began to stand up, electricity began to spark around him as he began to glow in his ball of electrical energy. Al became a pillar of fire that was as tall as he was, his form began to look like an oval from any angle and wings spread our, the body began to form and it looked like a Pheonix with feathers curved upwards on the top of his head, large firey talons, and a beak that curved downwards. Ace's ball of electricity also grew wings only it looked more like a Thinder Bird, it had long spikey feathers that pointed back behind it, curved talons and a long straight beak. We all drove forward, Al and Ace flew over us on our sides. It wasn't long before we reached the airport. Everyone but me, Al and Ace got inside. I looked at Amy as she walked over. "Aren't you coming inside?" She asked us 3. I turned to them, they looked at eachother and I turned to Amy.

"No, I'd like to fly there with my own 2 wings if you don't mind." I said as I kissed her head. She sighed sadly and huggd me.

"Ohhhh alright, just please follow the plane, I don't want you getting lost." she said sadly as she looked at me.

"I won't get lost, and I will follow the plane okay? I'll be sure to stay safe, don't worry, alright?" I asked her as I looked her in the eyes.

"Ohhhh alright James." she said as she hugged me and smiles softly. I smiled back then Al and Ace giggled. I turned and glared a bit at them. They still smiled and rubbed their heads.

Vanilla ran over with a soldier suddenly and I turned to them. "J-james! We have a problem." she said as she panted from running over.

"There are enemy jets flying around all of Japan, all of which are looking for you." The soldier said as he showed me a radar, on the edge of the screen there were dozens of dots moving around.

"There's no way to get past them!" Vanilla said worried. I looked at the radar still and groaned.

"We're gonna have to fight past them." I said as I handed the pad back to the soldier. He nodded at me.

"Alright sir I'll go tell the commander." He said as he turned.

"No! Don't tell, I'd rather that we do it ourselves, trust me, we can handle ourselves well." I assured the soldier.

"But sir, you must be crazy to brave them alone!" he exclaimed to me.

"Heh, yeah, I definetly am crazy otherwise this'll not work." I said and Vanilla giggled as she ran to the plane. I ran into the open take off strip and Al and Ace followed. The plane got into position, Al and Ace got on both sides of the plane while I got infront of it. We waited for about 2 minutes and then the plane began to move forward as the engines got louder. Me, Al, and Ace all started to run with the plane. The front of it began to lift off the ground, Als feet began to light on fire and Ace began to make sparks by mearly running. I moved my Cloak so my wings could spread. The plane took off and Al became a giant dragon made of fire and Ace became a giant ball of bright yellow electricity with a tail of lightning following him. I jumped into the air and spread my wings, flapping as hard as I could, I got the hang of it and now was flying with ease. I could hear jet engines getting closer, not the ones from the plane but fighter-plane engines. I growled. "ALRIGHT! Let's take these fools down!" I shouted, I kept going forward, Ace went to the left, and Al went right. When I realised I had no way to take down the planes, it was to late, one was already infront of me and was firing a missle towards me. I gasped and had to think fast, I grabbed the missle and went flying back as I held on. I groaned and redirected the missle away from the plane and flew towards the fighter-plane and figured out I DID have a way to defend the plane. I grinned and closed my eyes, when I opened them I could see all the life strings of the pilots. I flew towards them and slashed them with my bare hands. Each plane began to plumit to the sea and sink after a little while. I smiled and laughed, my victory laugh was cut short when the plane I was guarding hit me and I looked like a bug on a windshield. I glared at the captains and pulled myself off the window. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I shouted as I jumped off the plane and looked around for more planes. Unfortunatley it was cloudy so I couldn't see the life strings. I flew above the clouds and looked around, I gasped and held my throat, there was no oxgen above the clouds so I dove down into them and coughed. I looked over and saw a bunch of explosions. I flew over and saw Ace had just taken down a squad of 3 all by himself. I flew towards the next visible life string I could see and snatched it away and the plane plummited. I saw the plane was really far away and Chased after it. I was joined by Al and Ace on both sides of me.

"Hello boooys!" Al roared happily. "I got 6 of them!" He bragged.

"Hah! I got 8!" Ace bragged as he kept his lightning ball form.

"Children PLEAASE!" I laughed. "I got 12." I laughed and smiled brightly. They groaned as they flew beside the wings of the plane and I flew over it. It was a long trip, Me, Al and Ace all had no chance to sleep that night but it didn't bother us at all. We landed the next day and we 3 stretched and cracked our backs and necks. "ahhhh! gh! geez, long hours of flight is murder on the spinal cord." I said.

"Mostly the neck" Ace said as he cracked his neck a couple times. Everyone else walked out of the plane with smiles and luggage in hand. We walked all the way to our hotel, threw our bags into our rooms and just all went out for a walk. We all gasped and smiled at the beautiful sights. I smiled as we all looked around town then stopped smiling when I saw a couple with their child in hands. I looked away an walked off. Amy stopped me and looked me in the eyes.

"Where are you going James?" She asked sadly. I couldn't get myself to tell her so I just looked at the couple, Amy took a while before she actually looked at the 2 with their child and figured it all out. "O-oh... Oh Jameees" she said as she hugged me sadly while she said that understandingly. "You'll get our son back, I know it." She said trying to assure me. I sighed and nodded as we hugged, I could feel her smile when she pressed her face against my neck. I smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "heheheh heeey! Quit it, you know that feels wierd to me!" She giggled and pushed away softly. I giggled and pushed towards her. "Nooooouuuuuu!" she squealed as she ran off. I grinned and chased after. Everyone laughed as we ran around for a while then she stopped and I assaulted her cheeks with nuzzles and she squirmed. "Quiiiit iiiit" she squealed as she pushed on me with a kind of frown and smile at the same time.

I giggled and got off her as she stood up and punched me gently. "Alright alright, sorry." I said as I kissed her head softly. We all began walking around town and then we came upon an interesting store, we all walked in and admired the vast collection of jewels, Rouge was especially interested since she wanted every jewel in here. What particularly caught my eye was a black onix statue that looked like a cloaked figure. I stood infront of it and it looked like a wolf, I had a picture of myself in my wallet and I took it out, I compared how I looked to how the statue looked and I almost looked exactly like it. "Ahhhhh! You're interested in that statue are yooou?" The cashier said as she walked over. "That is one of the very few artifacts to ever leave a museum, and be displayed in a store legally, so it is very pricey sir." she said with a kind smile. I nodded and didn't pay much attention to what she'd just said as I reached a single finger out to touch it, as my finger got closer tension seemed to fill the air, it was almost choking.

I placed my finger on the head of the statue, and I was transported to a field of burning grass, I looked around and found a vicious battle going on, It looked like a cloak was battling a black hedgehog. It was the battle of the final Death and Kinos. The battle raged with each of them bashing into eachother in masterful combat. Suddenly it stopped when Kinos crashed into the ground and then hoped out of a ditch. I looked at him as he held out a black gem, it looked just like a Chaos Emerald, It shot out black and white bolts of lightning and the cloaked being screamed in pain, the hood on the head of the being lowered off it and IT looked EXACTLY like ME. 'I' managed to hold my hand up and suddenly a giant light about the size of a stop sign was over 'my' head. 'I' grabbed onto it and I was transported back to where i was. I jerked my hand away and looked at it. "So are you ready to buy that?" the cashier asked. I looked over and Rouge had a Giant Golden statue on the counted that looked like a Giant multicolored gem being held by what looked to be Gannondorf in his pig form from the Legend of Zelda series, but not quite, I'm not sure how to describe it. I rolled my eyes and walked over with the staue I had touched and set it on the table. "Are you willing to p-" She began. I got out my wallet and began to flip through it, she grabbed my wallet and I looked up at her. "Y-you!" She said as she began to shake and back up. "Y-you're-" She said as she went from pointing at me to the statue and kept switching. I looked at the statue and suddenly it looked EXACTLY like me. "You're! T-take that out of here! Go go go!" She said as she motioned me out. I looked at everyone confused and they were just as confused as I was.

"Ooookay." I said as I walked out of the store with the statue in hand. "Weird." I said as I stood outside and waited for everyone. It was a while before everyone managed to get out, Knuckles and shadow were both helping CARRY the massive statue and Silver had to help with his Psycko-kenisis powers to keep it in balance. I rolled my eyes as we had to call an armored car to get it to the plane for safe keeping.

"Ohh James!" Cream said as she ran over. "Look what I found in the back!" she said as she ran over with a small box.

"What is it Cream?" I asked as I squated down. She pulled out a small gem and it seemed to be a small orb with the Symbols of Yin and Yang swirling inside, and I mean LITERALLY swirling. "That lady was hiding these for some reason." She said as she handed it to me.

"We found THESE in the back as well." Al said as he pulled out a Red and a yellow Chaos emerald. "And I don't think these are simple replicas that she was saving for a special occasion, she had these babies hidden in a locked box under a bunch of stuff. When we asked her about it she flipped out and tried to convience us that there was nothing inside-"

"Bullshit." I said, interrupting him to provide my opinion.

"That's what we thought." Ace said as he stepped up. "So we got Vanilla to get her away from the box, Al melted the lock and we found these in the box along with THIS." He said as he handed me a slip of paper with instructions that read. "Drop this in the cave on the edge of town. Tonight at 8:59 Exactly." It appeared to be Sonics Handwriting mixed with Cursif. Definetly Kinos. I nodded and looked at the emeralds, Knuckled walked over and confirmed our Suspicions, they were the real deal. "Why would they give it to someone common?" I asked and everyone looked at eachother and shrugged. "They didn't want any suspicious eyes wondering." I answered myself. We'll inspect there tonight." I said as we all walked off. "For now Everyone head back to the hotel." I said as I turned to everyone.

"Awwww why dude?" Silver asked, upset that he didn't get to explore more.

"Man! I never even got to wander around much." Knuckles growled.

"Ugh alright, if you all really MUST then go wandering." I said and everyone smiled and nodded as they headed in their own direction except for Amy, she stayed beside me. "Wait!" I said as AL and Ace turned to walk off. They turned and looked at me very confused. I leaned my head forward a past me. "C'mon, I've got a lot of catching up to do with you." I said with a bright smile, they smiled and walked over. Amy smiled and shook Al and Aces hands.

"It's nice to meet you 2." Amy said, the duo nodded and smiled at her.

"Heh, it's nice to know our cry-baby brother finally grew up and found the one he loved." Al said with a bright smile. I punched him and he flew over about 2 feet. "Ow, damn dude, I was just kidding!" he said. Amy giggled and leaned up against me while I grinned.

"Heheheh, and that was a plain heavy punch, you're as powerful as I imagined you to be." I said as he rubbed his arm through his long shirt. Ace grinned and giggled. Al glared at him a little. "Come on, give me your best punch, right here." I said as I held my hand up infront of me and pointed to my palm. Al smiled and crossed his arms.

"Here? In such a public place? Are you crazy?" He asked. I looked around and nodded.

"Alright, you have a point. Let's take this somewhere less populated." I said and he nodded. I grabbed Amy and pulled her to my side as I spead my wings out of the cloak.I began to rise out into the sky and Al and Ace followed. I flew out of town and we stood in a field surrounded by a forest. I set down Amy gently. "You stay out of the way, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." I told her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked me. "You said yourself, they're extremely powerful." she said as she looked up at me.

"I'm sure." I said as I turned and walked over to the duo of Fire and Lightning. "Alright" I said as I held my hand up. Al smiled and clenched his fist. He reared his right hand back and held his left up in a claw form, using it as an aim. I prepared myself, but it wasn't enough. He punched as hard as he could and when he hit the force went through my entire body and a blast wave of fire spewed from the sided of his hands as I went flying back. I groaned and spreaded my wings and came to a stop. I held my hand and shook it to ease the pain. I flew back and was back where I was in a few seconds. I smiled. "Heh, just as powerful as I made you out to be." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer like a brother would, I patted his back and he patted mine. I smiled as I let go and looked to Ace. "Your turn." I said.

"Me?" he asked as he pointed to himself.

"Yes you, come on now!" I said as I held up my other hand. "Come on, are you scared you won't be as strong?" I said with a smirk.

"As good as Al?" He asked with a cocky smile. "HAH! I'll do you one better." he said as he walked up. He reared his hand back, I didn't even see him throw the punch but I sure as hell felt it, sparks of lightning ran through me as I went flying back and went high in the air, once again I had to stop myself. I tried to move my arm but the entire thing was numb for a good 5 minutes. I flew down and shook my arm. Ace and Al highfived eachother and looked over as I landed. "Hahahah, alright, if that was just a heavy punch earlier, then what can you do at full force." Ace said with a smirk as he and Al held their hands up side-by-side.

I smirked and crouched down a bit an reared my hand back as far as I could and concentrated. I put every ounce of strength I had into my one arm and threw a punch aimed right at the hands. It connected and they both had wide eyes as they left skidmarks across the dirt as they went sliding back together and then suddenly went flying through 5 trees, each. I smiled as they crashed into the 12th tree all together and they groaned loudly."HAH! How was THAT!?" I shouted happily and Laughed. Amy ran over and smiled.

"Wow, that was awesome." She said. Al and Ace came flying out of the woods with big grins on their faces. They looked excited. I had a feeling things were about to get intense. "What's with the looks on your faces?" Amy asked confused.

"That was good, it was exciting! I've not felt this excited in a LOOOONG while." Al said and I smiled.

"Awwwwww noooo are you 3 gonna fight? That's not fair. It's 2 against one, and I can't fight like you 3 can." Amy said a bit upset.

"We can't stop it now, our heart fuses are lit Amy, we're to pumped up to stop it now." Ace said happily as he threw his hands up into the air, Storm clouds rolled in fast and thunder cracked loudly, Al slammed his hands onto the ground and the field of grass lit on fire and spread in a ring of fire and consumed all the grass in that field, the trees and the rest of the forest remain untouched. I looked up and saw a giant ball of bright blue electricity forming and as it did the clouds around it spread apart as it grew and collected more electricity, I looked to the ground and cracks began to form in the ground around Al and right red and orange lights leaked out of the cracks. "We'll not hold back one bit!" Ace shouted as the ball of lightning grew and grew, I could see splotches of lava spurt out of the cracks in the ground.

"Oho-hoooo! It. Is. ON!" I shouted as I held my hands out to my sides and concentrated. I concentrated all of my power on absorbing light and darkness. I felt the powers of light and darkness flow into me. I kept absorbing, kept letting all of the power flow into me. I groaned as it went on. I opened my eyes and I saw lava erupt and consume Al and then the ball of lightning became a pillar that enveloped Ace. the 2 were side-by-side and I gasped when Al emerged, soaked in lava and had the brightest round eyes that were perfectly white, his teeth were completely pointed like a monster, his hair was made completely of fire and fluttered like fire as well. I looked to Ace to see I bright blue being made entirely of lightning and his eyes were the same as Als and his hair was moving eratically like lightning would. I smirked and saw the 2 creations I had made out of pure anger, had become beings of unimaginable pride and happiness, I was proud to have made them who they are. I felt my body was at the limit of the amount it could take and I stopped and stood tall and grinned as my right arm was enveloped in a black and purple energy, pure darkness, and my left arm was enveloped in white and yellow fire, purest light. I smirked and felt both halves of me colide and then mix, I was enveloped by a mixing black and white fire and then it became grey. I opened my eyes and smirked at the duo. "COME ON BOOOOYS! LEEET'S PAAAARRTTYYYYYY!" I shouted and the 2 screeched like monsters and charged forward. We clashed and made the biggest boom I'd ever heard. I heard Amy shout and fly back a bit. I looked over and saw everyone was standing in the forest watching. Knuckles was keeping Amy safe and he gave me the thumbs up. I grinned and held nothing back now as me, Al and Ace clashed violently, Al was as fast as a fireball and Ace was as fast as lightning (of course). Our fighting styles were made for fast attacks and dealing heavy damage. We battled it out until we were on our last legs, we knew this because we all had reverted to our normal forms only Al had a few small fires on his arms, Ace had an occasional spark go up on random places on his body and I would occasionally have small fires of grey and white light appear on my hands, it seemed like hours and once we were on our last bits of strength we all collided our fists one final time. I saw everyone struggling to stay where they were, I groaned as I fell back when the blast force ceased, I saw Al and Ace fall back as well. We 3 were panting and I didn't even have to look at them to tell they were smiling as well. I giggled as everyone ran over and sat us up.

"Holy crap James!" Shadow said as he and Amy held me up. "I've never seen you fight so hard." Shadow said. He'd never SEEN me fight that hard but the 'final' battle with kinos back in mobius was about as hard. I didn't hold anything back this fight because... heh, they'd never let me live it down if I didn't give it my all.

"Yeah dude, that was one crazy battle!" Knuckles said as he held up the fellow red head, Al. I smiled and Al hit Knuckles' head weakly.

"T-that was a Tuesday for me and Ace, nothing real bad." he said with a smile and a bit of a tired voice. Ace giggled happily and I nodded.

"H-heheh, yup, nothing more than a simple tuesday for us." Ace said as Tails and Vanilla sat him up. We 3 sighed and laid back against our holders and I felt myself fall asleep. I woke up just in time for me to see Amy and Vanilla leaving the room, i observed the room first, it was like we were living inside of a giangt rock, there was carved flat stone walls and the giant flat screen t.v was in a space in the wall, there was a space below it that housed the DVD player. About 3 feet from it was a doorway that lead to the kitchen and bathrooms, I could see the kitchen had granitecounters and large glass windows that had amazing views of the forest, and going off the layout of the rooms I would have imagined the bathroom had smooth granite counters, a white sink with glass diamond handles for the water control, a blurred glass shower that was massive and could fit more than 2 or 3 and a big closet for towels. I looked over and saw the creation duo still asleep. I was about to call out for them when the door closed. I sighed and woke the duo up. "hmmmmnnnnn" Ace groaned as he opened his eyes. "5 more minutes damnit" he groaned. I smacked him and he sat up. "Who dies?" he asked then looked at me and glared. "Why'd you wake me up? and like THAT?" he asked angrily.

"Notice a lack of something?" I asked as I gestured around the room. Ace looked around and then shook Al awake once his eyes hit the clock. "And also the time." I added.

"Hmmmm?" Al said as He sat up. "Where are the girls?" he asked and then looked at us. "Oh wait, it's pretty damn late, they left without us!" he exclaimed as he hopped out bed. Me and Ace joined and we looked at ourselves and I groaned when I ran and unzipped my luggage and threw a long trench coat and a black shirt to Al and a leather jacket and a yellow shirt to Ace. I looked and saw that Amy had taken out the sword i got from the costume shop in Japan and layed it on the long dresser that was under the TV. I smiled and tossed that to Ace. "Hey, why does he get the awesome sword?" Al said a bit annoyed. I looked around and grabbed the secerpent sword and tossed it to him. "Okay, now it's fair, what're you bringing?" Al asked. I walked over to the larger cases and grabbed the arm cannon Tails made me. I turned and saw the duo with their jaws on the floor.

"What? You think I brought ten thousand swords with me to combat a man with crazy ass magic?" I asked retorically as I formed the arm cannon. "NO, I brought guns and Tails made me this!" I said and looked over and grinned as shadow left 3 pairs of his work shades. I grabbed one and put them on and threw the duo a pair each. I smiled as we all looked super awesome in our black fighter outfits. I was in my Akuma muscle shirt and my cloak. I walked out and Ace and Al followed. I giggled as we ran out of the Hotel. I hopped into the air and Ace and Al followed as we flew around town until we found the cave. Unfortunately we also found everyone with black masks over their faces, and their hands tied behind their backs to their legs. I growled as I looked at them, there was an army, clearly this was no drop-and-retrieve kind of deal, this was bigger. I looked around and held my chin. "What should we do guys?" I asked them.

"Hmmmmm we could take them no problem. Let's drop in like badasses." Al said with a grin.

"Oh come on Al, we'd be risking their lives! We need to think this out... wait, James how strong are your wings?" Ace asked as he looked at me. I looked at my wings and then the plan came into view.

"Strong enough." I said seriously.

"Awww yeah! I know what you 2 are thinking! Let's do it!" Al said happily. I looked down and saw them all point their guns at my friends. I growled.

"Now or never, drop in like badasses you 2!" I said as I closed my wings and started to lean backwards as I feel and did a few backflips. I could see Ace and Al falling face first like badasses in the few split seconds I DID see them.

"READY!" the person I assumed to be the captain shouted, I heard multiple clicks as they loaded their guns. "AAAIM!" he shouted as they aimed at my friends and family. I saw the ground nearning and landed on my feet and Al and ace flipped over and did the same and they made a cloud of dust as the man threw down his arm and a rain of bullets began to fire at us, I spread my wings in time and they both caught all of the bullets blocking them from my friends. The army gasped as I looked up with a evil grin on my face. 'It's James, that kid from the news!' 'Isn't he supposed to be in Japan!?' 'Why's he HERE?! WHY NOW!?' I heard them all whisper.

"HELLO BOYS!" I laughed as Al and Ace looked forward at them. "I don't think yall know this but I don't like it when my friends are held at gun point! As a matter of fact, IT PISSES ME AND MY FRIENDS HERE OFF!" I shouted happily with an evil bit of tone in my voice. Al and Ace pulled their swords out and grinned. "AND YOU CERTAINLY WOULDN'T LIKE US WHEN WE'RE MAAD!" I shouted and Al and Ace charged forward and sliced up some of them as they all began firing. I smirked and activated the mini-gun function aind aimed forward. "SAY CHEEEEEEESE!" I laughed as I let on an on-slaught of bullets. Me and the duo mowed them down. I heard someone scream something and zoned in on the scream.

"N-no! It's RAIDEN God of thunder and Lightning! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIVES!" I looked over and saw a chinese soldier runing from Ace, I saw Ace point his sword at the soldier and then roasted the guy alive. I looked at Ace and he grinned, he appeared to like the sound of that and so did I, a disguise for Ace to go by. I looked at Al as he sliced down his enemies I zoned in on someone as they backed up from him. "N-no! A-apollo! P-please! Forgive me!" he begged as he backed up from Al. I smiled and giggled as Al roasted him alive and I mowed the rest down. I grinned as they all fell to our weapons. I smiled as the arm-cannon turned back into a grip and I put it in my pocket. I smiled as Ace and Al walked over.

"Hehehee, Apollo eh? I like that." Al said with a cocky smile. "God of the sun and light." he added as he gave us a little insight, possibly from Yang, who was in his head.

"Hah, I like the ring of my name, Raiden, god of Thunder and lightning." Ace said as he rubbed his fist on his chest and then breathed out hot air onto it like it was a jewel.

"You know what I like?" I heard Shadow asked in a sort of giggle. "BEING ABLE TO MOVE!" He shouted angrily.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" everyone said as they struggled. I laughed and walked over and started untying them and 'Apollo' and 'Raiden' began slicing up the ropes. I smiled when everyone got up and tore off their masks. I stood infront of the field of bodies and everyone gasped in surprise. "Whoa!" Shadow exclaimed in surprise as he looked at the field of roasted, charred and shot bodies. I smiled and giggled.

"What? Did you really expect anything else?" Ace said with a grin as he cut Silver loose.

Everyone nodded at that and AL and Ace laughed. "Wahahaha, that's funny." Al said as he walked over rubbing his trench coat off and Ace dusted off his leather Jacket. I giggled and walked over. "Well, now that all of THAt is done, did you find anything out?" Al asked as he looked around.

"Actually yes" Vanilla said before anyone else could get it out. "They blurted out their plan after they assumed we'd be dead anyways." She said as she rubbed her wrists.

"What did they say?" I said as I looked at Vanilla.

This time Shadow was first. "They mentioned something about some kind of art hiest." He said as He stretched his legs.

"What are they stealing?" Ace asked.

I chimed in before everyone, it was kinda funny. "The Robe of Midnight." I said plainly. Everyone nodded.

"They even explained what it was. Thantatos tricked a guy, gave him the power to find his love in the underworld and tricked him into battling his army. The guy lost and became part of his army and the robe became like a portal to outerspace since it looked like a piece of the night sky was cut right out of the sky." Amy said as she stretched out.

"Well now... hmmmmm I don't think this was simply a local hiest, definetly not something someone would NORMALLY go after, obviously it's Kinos, Did you all get a date of when it'd be?" I asked.

"5 Days from now." Everyone said at once. I held my chin.

"Hmmm... well, we'll just have to get it first then?" I said with a smirk. Everyone nodded happily and we all headed back. Everyone got into discussion on what we were gonna do, we all came up with a plan, I smiled and nodded at the plan. We figured out that the Robes arrived in 4 days so we had that long to practice the plan. Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Tails and I built up the working fullsized model off of what Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Vanilla and Cream could get off of the Museums layout as they walked through for 2 days. Cosmo kept tabs on the museums tech since Tails had been teaching her his Techno-knowledge before we left on this crazy journey. I even went a few times with some video-shades Tails made so that he could get an acurate layout of the Museum floors and security. Eventually we made a fully working museum floor with randomized laser security that Tails pointed out that they had, I looked at the entire floor and was surprised it took up 2 entire warehouses, this place was designed like a casino, which are all designed like labryinths that are made to keep people in. It's got plenty of open rooms, lot's of exhibits, a bunch of paintings, and crazy amounts of security. I wandered around the first floor, which was in the first warehouse, and Tails had already caught me on 10 different cameras, I looked arond and saw only 3 cameras. I then took into consideration all of the art work and sighed. "This is gonna be difficult for him to get through." I said plainly. "And even more so for us to do so." I said as I looked at Rouge. "I'd have the most trouble with my wings, and still just as much with the cloak on." I said with arms crossed.

"Ah... huh?" Al said as he and Ace turned to eachother. "He can do that?" Al said with a surprised look.

"Huh?... And you're just telling us this now?!" Ace said with an upset look on his face.

"Telling you what?" I said curiously and seriously as I walked over.

"They're telling us that you can shrink your wings at will, and telling us this because they are gaining memories back while they're inside us." Ace said with crossed arms.

"I CAN!?" I exclaimed in shock. I looked at my wings and then looked at the duo. "How?" I asked.

"Concentrate and... Imagine small thoughts." Al said as he facepalmed. I rolled my eyes and closed them immediately after I finished rolling my eyes. I concentrated and thought about tiny tiny marshmallows, chihuahuas, atoms, tiny bouncing balls, those tiny umbrellas in fruity drinks. I opened my eyes and took off my cloak and looked around at everyone as they gasped I looked over my shoulders and gasped myself. I couldn't even see my wings. I ran towards a mirror and turned around and looked at my back. I gasped when I saw my wings had become those kinds of tiny wings in anime, you know those ones that look like they're accessories in a video game. I tried to move them and it didn't work. "Awwwww they're so cute!" Al laughed. I turned and aimed them at him. I thought big thoughts now, Skyscrapers, Encyclopedias, Clouds Buster sword, Rotwielers (however the hell you spell that, Knuckles' ego. I heard a loud 'OOF!' and felt my wings grow. I looked over my shoulder and laughed as Al flew across the room, I thought small again and my wings shrunk. I grinned as everyone giggled a bit.

"Hehehehehe, alright, I could definetly use this." I said as I looked at the randomized laser course Tails made. "Hmmmm, Alright, I'm gonna practice my agility on this." I said with a smirk. I jumped right into the course, Immediately I lost since my arm touched a laser, I sighed and slumped over. I looked up at the ceiling and noted that I'd have to keep practicing since flying over the course was out of the question. I kept practicing for the next day and a half. I couldn't plan my way through it since it kept switching the laser movements randomly, I had to think faster than ever before, faster than split second decisions, I also had to think even FARTHER outside the box for the movements. I eventually got through a couple times. I looked at the clock and saw that it was the evening of the 4th day, the robes should be arriving today. I grabbed clothes and ran to the museum, I noticed everyone had already left. I smirked when it was already past closing point, the time when the museum officially locks up. I grew my wings and used the cover of darkness and my wings to hide in the shadows. I climbed into the museum through a blind spot in the cameras lines of sight. I looked at where I was when I got inside and found that I was already halfway through the course. I dodged the lasers that nearly hit me and got into the course, I was moving, twisting, stepping and bending in crazy ways for these damn robes, it better be worth it. I got through the lasers and looked around seeing that Rouge was already through. I raised my eyebrow when I saw her.

"I'm flexible, hehehehe, I'm VERY flexible." She said with a smirk to tease me. I rolled my eyes and ran to the second floor. We both were stopped in our tracks by the second laser grid and both looked at eachother. "heh, see you on the other side." she said cockily. She flew right into the grid and began working her way through. I growled quietly and got into the grid and started bending, twisting, and moving. I grinned at Rouge and she glared slightly.

We both made it through at about the same time. "Hehehe, I'm VERY flexible." I teased her in the same tone she did to me. She rolled her eyes and looked at the display with the robes in them. I grinned and ran over, Rouge stopped me and blew some powder onto the case and showed a wall of lasers. I growled and walked around the case. "Damn, I wish Ace were here, he could short out the power." I said as I crossed my arms. Someone poked my shoulder, I reached into my pocket, turned the grip into the Arm-cannon and aimed at the figure, It was Ace and Al, niether of them flinched. I sighed and glared at them as I changed my arm-cannon back. "God you 2. I'm glad you're here." I told them, they nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we know." Ace said as he took a deep breath and used his powers to short out the power. I looked at the case and saw the laser wall fade, I didn't see sparks when he shorted the power out. I looked to him curiously. "I learned to make EMPs. I just shorted out the entire museums power." he said with a smile.

I facepalmed. "You could've just shorted out the lasers, now If Kinos comes tonight he can get through without an is-" I stopped my self and then grinned. "Yin, can you tell me if I can extract powers?" I said towards Ace.

"...Yes, she said you can, just imagine the powers into your hands and then if you want, you can put it into another object." Ace said with an eyebrow raised. "It's odd how these 2 beings are directly linked to you and the more they remember, the more powers you gain." Ace stated. "It seems pretty convenient really, almost too convenient." he said. Now that I thought about it, he was right, I didn't have the time to bother with that now. I got the Robes out of the case they were in and switched it with the Dimensional Cloak I had stuffed into my shirt after I'd folded it this morning, luckily the cloak was pitch black so it almost looked like the Robes of Midnight. I extracted the dimensional portal capabilities it had and shoved them into the Robes of Midnight. I looked at the robes and noticed that it was a hood almost like red riding hood had, only more badass. I smiled as I swushed it around, it seriously looked like I was staring into a moving piece of space. I folded it up and shoved it into my shirt. I head a door open and held in my gasp. We all flew into the shadows of the ceiling and the glass covering the case fell back into place quietly. I looked and saw a bunch of Kinos' thugs come in guarding him as he walked in with 2 girls that had what looked like Mirajanes clothes (off of Fairy Tail when she's in her demon queen form or whatever it is, I never got that far sadly.) with the pointed tails, boots that were sharp enough to cut you in half, a small bit of clothing covering her pussy and what looked to be red demonic skin covering the boobs of the girl on his left and dark blue demonic skin covering the boobs of the girl on the right, they both had curved horns pointing upwards and make up to match their... I'm not sure if it's considered clothing or not. I watched as they inspected the area and shined their lights around the area, they barely missed me and the rest as they grabbed the cloak and left a small disc, then walked out. I dove down and grabbed the disc. The power swithced back on and so did the lasers. I moved back in time and avoided detection. I looked at the disc and groaned while I navigated my way through the lasers once again. I got out of the museum and rushed to the hotel. I looked in my room and looked around, no Amy, Cream or Vanilla. I shrugged and Al and Ace came in and joined me as I put the disc in and looked at the scream, it clipped into Kinos' face with a grin.

"If you're seeing this then that means you've lost the last object James! I've won, oh but I doubt that I've really won. Especially since you probably switched the real Robes for a fake. And In accounting for this I've stolen your 2 lovers and the darling little Cream." He said with a smirk. "Oh, and the rest of your little band, save that slippery little bat." he said as he turned the camera to the entire crew all tied up in some kind of arena. I gasped as I dropped the remote. "Yes, they were quite troublesome to get, anyways, If you want them back I suggest you bring the real Robes of Midnight back and also the Emeralds you have. I mean of course unless you want one of your precious allies to be killed." he said as the 2 demon girls walked in and grabbed Amy by the chin. The one in red grinned and Amy squirmed. "I think we'll start with this one. Meet us in Rome or pick up the bodies of your friends." He threatened and the video ended there. At that point I had my fists clenched and was shaking with anger. I growled and Al and Ace were doing the same. I wasted no time by packing everything everyone had brought up. I called the C.I.A and told them to come pick our stuff up and take it to the plane. They agreed after I told them what was going on and the call ended there, I grabbed all the special weapons and noticed a mace with a metal skull for the head. I looked at all the objects and saw that they all matched the objects in that Diagram back in Japan, I didn't bother trying to figure everything out, I grabbed Rouge and explained everything on our way out.

"W-WAIT!" She shouted as she dug her heels into the ground pulling me to a halt. I looked at her seriously. "I can't fly as fast as you 3 can!" she exclaimed. I grabbed her and pulled her onto me.

"Then you'd better hold on." I said seriously as I grew my wings, Al and Ace stepped up on both sides of me. I took off fast, Al and Ace flew right beside me and we flew in the direction of Rome. Rouge was screaming when it first started but she grew quiet as the ride continued. I checked to see if she was breathing. She was. I kept up my speed and found myself nearing Rome as the sun rose from the edge of the horizon. I looked at Rouge seriously. "Rouge, I don't want you getting hurt, I need you to-" I said.

"No! I'm not sitting this one out! He's got Knuckles, I want my turn at him!" She exclaimed angrily.

"No! You're to find someplace safe and stay there! That's an order!" I shouted. She looked at me surprised. "Look, I can't have anyone else getting hurt, not again. I'll get Knuckles back, I promise, now can you please just go?" I asked kindly. She nodded and I let her go and she flew into the city. I looked at Al and Ace.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Al asked.

"Of course not, the second we give him what he want's he'll blow the heads off them all. I'm not sure how to get through this without losing someone." I said angrily as I held my head.

"We have an edge on Kinos though, that might work out for us." Ace said as we flew around the city.

"What's the edge?" I asked him.

"Kinos doesn't even know we exist, so we might be able to get everyone out." Ace said seriously. I nodded and looked at them both.

"Alright, I believe they're in the coliseum." I said. Ace and Al nodded.

"Alright, we'll fly in the shadows and work our way inside." Al said seriously. I nodded and they flew away from me as I flew into the coliseum and landed softly. Kinos stood in the center with the Cloak and the 2 girls. I walked over. He slowly turned around.

"Ah arrived at last, you certainly do travel fast, have you ever considered opening a pizza business and bringing back the 30 minutes or less thing? You'd be making good money." he said with a laugh. I kept a serious face. "Why so serious? Hahahaha that's riiiight I have what you hold most dear. Hand over the Robes and the emeralds." He said seriously as he held his hand out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Red and Yellow emeralds and held them out. I looked at him.

"Show me my friends." I said, finally speaking up. He huffed and snapped his fingers and a bunch of thugs brought out all 11 of them, all with blindfolds and gags over their mouths, and their hands binded behind their backs. I looked and saw they were all red with marks of some kind of lashing weapon. I growled angrily.

"Yeees, they were so troublesome we had to beat the will to fight out of them, the young girl was the strongest." He said with a grin. "Hand over everything or watch them all die." He said as I growled.

"..." I looked behind him without moving an inch and saw Al and Ace were in the stands, hiding. I growled as I threw over the emeralds. In that split second before Kinos could catch the emeralds, Al and Ace were on the side stands on both sides and jumped at him. They caught the emeralds but missed the punch they had in store for him, their fists collided and the impact made a large boom. It knocked him back and gave me enough time to getup close and personal with Kinos with my Spear of Fate. Kinos rolled to one side and jumped up. I pulled the spear head out of the ground and swung at him. He somehow managed to catch it by the pole when I swung. I tried to pull the spear out of his hand but it wouldn't budge, he grinned and broke the pole completely leaving only the spear head. I dodged the head when he grabbed it and threw it at me. I jumped back and pulled out the Sword of Anubis and swung it at Kinos. I looked around and saw the duo fighting the demon duo. I growled when Kinos blocked the sword with a part of a gun and managed to snap the blade of the sword of, turn it around and use it as a spear, I leaned to the side and dodged the blade epicly, it barely missing my shirt by a few centimeters.

"Sick dodge bro." Ace said with the troll-iest smile before going back to his fight. I growled and pulled out the mace and swung at him. He caught it then tried to pull it out of my hands, I didn't let it budge until it was to late for him to stop himself from slamming it on his face. I grinned and smacked it on his head repeatidly.

"Why're hitting yourself? Why're you hitting yourself? Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." I said with a seriously angry look and a smile all at once.

"You're hitting ME Dumbass!" Kinos said as he grabbed my hands. I growled and concentrated on absorbing power and began to light myself on fire.

"No, YOU brought this upon YOURSELF!" I said with an evil tone of voice as I began to pummel him. Kinos was struggling now. He turned to his thugs.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR IDIOTS!? KILL THEM!" He screamed at his thugs. They were about to pull the triggers when Al blasted them in their hearts with spears of fire. The spears pierced the heart and then sat there like an actual spear would. Kinos growled and kicked me off. I got up and charged at him. I stopped when the girls grabbed Amy and Vanilla and used them as human sheilds, Al and Ace stopped as well and hopped to my side. Kinos smiled and backed up. "That's a good boy, now hand over what I want."

"Or watch as we kill the 2 you love so dearly!" The one in blue said as she ran one of her long, sharp nails across Vanillas neck, not even leaving a mark but showing she'd do it. I could see the girls crying as they were held captive. The duo beside me growled and pulled out the emeralds. I sighed and pulled out the Robes, I absorbed the powers into my hand and held it out to Kinos. He grinned and walked up. I spent the next 3 seconds thinking. I looked up at the girls, the demons had the girls in their hands while they had devious grins. I growled and pulled my hand back a little. "Ah-ah-ah!" Kinos said and the demons grabbed the girls and pressed their nails on their necks harder. I sighed and handed the robes over to him. He looked to Ace first. Ace threw him the yellow emerald and Kinos caught it without an issue. Al tossed his to Kinos and kinos grinned. I growled and Threw a punch at the perfect moment, I hit my fist against the flat of the emerald and the spike was pointed right at Kinos. It was seriously inches away when a huge, thick vine got in the way and pulled the emerald out of the way. I gasped and looked at the vine as it moved and punched me. I backed up and looked around. No, he couldn't've, I never drew HIM in that book! I saw a figure step out of the shadows of an entrance to the ring of the coliseum. I gasped, It was Spike. Spike was Al's main enemy until Al brutaly killed him. Spike had spikes actually GROWING out of his head, they curved back and down like Sonics spikes down only they aren't hair, they're actual thorns that curve and make what looks to be his hair, he had yellow eyes of a lizard that had long oval-like pupils, he wore green croc-skin jacket with a black t-shirt on under it with a single decaying leaf on the front, he had pants that were spiked all the way down the sides of his legs with metal spikes, there were really big spikes on his knees and the toes of his boots were spiked as well with lots of small spikes. I looked at him as he grinned. "Ah yes, I've employed one of your creations as a personal guard. Funny how I have the ability to create your own special creations even without that book." Kinos said with a giggle as he walked to spike and spike smirked at Al and Ace who were both in total shock. "Kill them all my succubi!" Kinos ordered the succubi. The 2 seemed to like that and they grinned and began to push the points of their nails into the girls necks, they stopped and grinned at me.

"Ahahahah! This is fun, you're gonna just sit down there as we kill all of your friends, and there's nothing you can do, so who do you want to die first?!" She cackled at me.

I growled and looked at Al and Ace with only my eyes, not moving my face an inch. They noticed and seemed to get the message I was sending. "You." I said and they laughed. Al and Ace were fast, fast enough to get the girls out of the Succubi's hands. The 2 growled ad charged at me. I smirked and looked at them evily. "MY TURN TO TOY WITH YOU!" I shouted as they swiped their long claws at me, I leaned out of the way of each one and laughed as I did it. I kicked them both in the stomach, then kicked them there again and they went flying into the walls. I laughed and laughed as I dashed forward. The succubi managed to dodge my punches and my hands crashed into the walls leaving an indent of my fist. I turned and chased after them. They fled like cowards and I looked at Al and Ace. "Can you get them out on your own?" I asked quickly.

"Yes!" Ace exclaimed.

"JUST GO!" Amy exclaimed as she looked in my direction, Amy was the first to be freed apperentaly and I nodded at her suggestion and chased after Kinos. I followed them and dashed past and managed to grab the Robes and a suitcase. He shouted something but I'd turned a corner going fast enough that I couldn't hear it from the wind in my ears. I ran back to the coliseum and looked at everyone who was now untied and getting their blindfolds off. I panted and grabbed Amy and Vanillas hands. "J-james!" Amy exclaimed. I flew off with the 2, I saw that Rouge was carrying Cream, and Melonie, Tails carried Cosmo, Silver carried Blaze, and Knuckles flew while Shadow ran We all got out of there as fast as we could. We were on the run for almost 2 days. The plane finally arrived and we got in as fast as we could. I stayed outside with Al and Ace while everyone was loaded up. We 3 rushed in and the plane took off. We all breathed a sigh of relief as we flew off. I looked at everyone and they all looked at me, Al and Ace. We sat silently in the most akward 20 minutes of my entire life.

"..." I sat and then blinked. "What?!" I exclaimed in a bit of frustration. They all jumped out of their seats and dove at us, even Melonie. "OHHH" I said.

"MYYYYY!" Ace said along with me.

"GAAHHHHHD!" Al screamed finishing my sentence off as we were dogpiled by everyone. I opened my eyes and found everyone with smiles on their faces. They were all thanking us at the same time, I couldn't even hear myself think. I sat up and so did Al and Ace. I looked at everyone with a smile. I was patted on the back, hugged and even smothered by Rouge, Amy, Blaze and Cosmos boobs as they hugged me. I had a slight nosebleed by the end of it. I smiled as I stood up and looked at everyone and looked down when I realised I was no closer to getting my son back. I looked at the black suitcase and grabbed it. Everyone gathered around, Al and Ace crawled over. I flipped the locks and pulled the suitcase open and gasped. Inside sat 6 chaos emeralds. Green, Red, Yellow, Purple, white, Dark blue. Everyone gasped as they looked at them all. "T-those are... the Chaos emerald! That's what Kinos has been doing before he gets to his real marks." Al said as he touched the red one. Ace touched the yellow and I pulled out the bright blue one. I set it in the center and now we had all 7. I looked around and everyone was smiling. I giggled and closed the suitcase and locked it up. I got up and looked around. Everyone looked at me.

"Where do I put them?" I asked. I needed someplace to hide them.

"Put them In your room! Hide them somewhere in there, don't check to see if they're still there and don't look for it unless absolutely neccissary." Shadow said seriously. I nodded and ran to my room. I caught my foot on something and tripped. I turned over and looked at my feet. I reached down and grabbed the statue that I'd bought earlier this week. I looked at it and noticed it was WHITE. "Wasn't that black?" Shadow asked. I nodded and gasped when I found myself in a bright white room. I looked around and when I turned all the way around I found myself Face-to Face with MYSELF only I was in my normal clothes, the red dress shirt, black pants and the tie, the other me had on the cloak and black shirt, and long black pants. I looked surprised and so did that other me. we both leaned in to see if this was real. I held out a hand and at the same time so did that other me. Our hands touched and we jerked them back. We looked at eachother.

"I-is this real?" I asked curiously.

"I find this curious as well." The other me said. "Surely this cannot be real." He said as we both walked in a perfect circle across from eachother, we bothed looked up and down at eachother. "Is this really what my Re-incarnate looks like? We're practically perfect twins, save the ridiculous clothes." he said as he put his hands on his hips.

"HEY! I could say the same with your fucking ridiculous clothes, with that crazy old as dress shirt, looks like it was made in medieval times!" I said a bit angrily.

"Oh and you with your new fangled dress shirt, and ridiculous shoes, and those baggy pants, I doubt they're comfortable OR useful!" HE laughed.

"Oh?! You wanna bet?" I shouted and tossed my shirt to him. He caught it and tossed me his shirt. We both switched clothes and were both surprised at how good it felt. "Well I'll be damned. It's super comfy and light." I marvelled as I spun around in it.

"And I am impressed as well, these boots are strong and light, the clothes are so plush and snug, and the tie works well with it!" The other me said as he punched and round housed kicked in my clothes.

I grinned and reached into the cloak and pulled out... a sword? "Huh? Just a sword? weird." I said as I tossed it aside. I looked around. "So, you're my ancestor?" I asked him as I walked over. He nodded.

"And you my descendant?" He asked. I crossed my arms and nodded. "What be wrong child?" He asked.

"First of all, I'm 27... apparentally... and secondly... is it possible for a descendant of you to be born in another world?" I asked him. "If not, I'm no descendant." I said seriously.

"Well, I'm not certain of this matter, but fate be-ith strange. Fate wouldn't have brought you here if it weren't destined to happen." He spoke. I nodded since it was true.

"But fate didn't bring me here, some figmint of my imagination did." I spoke up.

"Fate has many messangers. Be them strange people or mear images of your very mind." he spoke again, I swear he was stealing this shit off of fortune cookies.

"Ookay, I guess you're right... Hey... does Amy exist in your time?" I asked curiously.

"Who?" He asked with a tilted head.

"Uhmmmm Long pink hair, hedgehog, kinda got a high pitched voice but a beautiful one?" I described.

"Ohhhh you mean Rosary." He said with a bright smile. "Yes, she exist in my time, she is reborn in yours? Is she beautiful?" He asked with a devilish grin. I blushed and nodded. "You can create a manifestation of her in this plain, show her to me! Show me my beloved wifes descendant, I wish to see how beautiful she is." He said smiling. I held my chin and thought, there was so much of Amy to show him, but which version of her to show him?! They all were so beautiful, so elegant, so... perfect. I thought of the happiest day of my life. I imagined her In her wedding dress. She wore a long, sparkling and dark red gown, it was a rather tight fit for her so it captured her curves perfectly, her breasts barely showed from the upper view, she had long, beautiful pink locks of hair tied back, one eye was covered by her long wavy hair and the other sparkled in it's bright blue beauty, she had a see-through red veil over her face, she had a head piece that had a big red rose on the top and her long hair was tied back in a a big pony tail, she held onto a big boquet of red and black roses. I smiled and imagined that thought and looked to my side and saw the beautiful Amy in her wedding dress. I looked and saw the other me with a satisfied smile on his face. he giggled at me and I smiled. "Ahhhh as beautiful as her ancestor, she is a very beautiful girl, I'm glad I don't change through the ages." He said as he walked over and patted me on the back.

"Heehehehe, y-yeah." I said as I rubbed his head. "Hey does Vanilla exist there as well?" I asked curiously.

"Vanilla... Long ears, good posture, curves-" he began.

"-Fit to drive a man mad." I said smuggly.

"Ah yes, she exists here as well, does she remain as beautiful as ever as well?" He asked. I imagined Vanilla and he nodded. "Yes she does" He giggled with a smile.

"Can you show me Rosary and Vanilla?" I asked him Kindly.

He nodded and he closed his eyes. On his left side appeared a maid dressed amy, she wore a long black dress with a white front, typical maid wear. On his right appeared a Vanilla who was dressed to be a queen. A scepter, a small crown, long red robe with jewels on it, and tight wear on her body. "These 2 have fallen for me and I cannot choose, they willingly let me love them both and enjoy it." He said with a blush. I laughed and he blushed deeper. "Silence!" he exclaimed.

"I-i'm sorry. hahahah, it's just, it's the same for me, it's histerical!" I laughed. He smiled and rubbed his nose.

"Well, now it is quite funny, I'm glad that things do not change between us and the queen and our beautiful wives." he said as he walked over to me. We switched clothes and hugged like bros do. I backed up. "Hey, Yin and Yang have lost their powers as well as their memories, is there some way for me to get them back fast?" I asked. He held his chin and sighed.

"For that to be known I'd need a demonstration of what you already know." He said seriously. I nodded and Imagined a practice dummy. I growled and Imagined everything that makes me mad, John from egypt, Kinos with my son, losing Amy and hurting my friends. I roared and out burst the tentacles. They flew into the dummy, I watched the dummy expand and then shrivel up and explode. I sucked up the tentacles and wiped my face clean. I lit myself on fire and looked at the other me and he charged. I dodged almost every hit and he sighed as he connected a ton of times and sent me flying. I roared and spewed the fire at him. He absorbed it like it was food. I sighed and grew my wings. "Is that all you know?" he asked. I nodded and panted upsetly. He sighed and looked to me. "Yes, I can give you all my knowledge, but the strongest power is for you to learn on your own. Is this alright?" he asked me with his hands behind his back. I nodded and stood up. "Alright" He said as he helds his hands infront of him with his palms facing up. He closed his eyes and out came 5 Colored balls. one red, one orange, one grey, one purple and one white. "Here are the lessons needed to be learned. First lesson! Energy attack absorbtion! Handy when you need a quick energy boost and the enemy uses constant amounts of energy projectiles." He said as He threw the red ball at me. I caught it and it absorbed into my hands. I gasped as I felt a rush of power surge through me. I looked around and Screamed in surprise when the other me was throwing balls of fire, light, lightning, darkness, water and some of brown energy which I presumed to be earth. I remembered how to do this and held out my hands infront of me and caught every ball and absorbed it into me. I smiled and took a deep breath. He smiled at me and pushed the orange ball at me and it flew like a missle towards me. "Next lesson, projectile formation! Handy when you do not have any throwing knives or whatever you use." He shouted as I absorbed the orange ball into my chest when it hit me. I felt another rush and balls of energy formed in my hand. I threw them as I jumped, flipped and rolled. he smiled and absorbed each ball. "heheheh, well done, be sure to practice that. Next lesson! The cloak warp! Very useful for dodges and getting where you need to go fast." he said as he spun around and tossed the black ball at me. I headbutted it and felt another rush. I flew into the air and was falling when I imagined the Robe of Midnight. I grabbed it and spun and enveloped my self in it. I found myself standing on the other me's head. I did a quick back flip with one foot and was warping all over the place at will now. I grinned as I warped infront of him a nd threw my strongest punch. He smirked and threw white ball into my punch and I felt another rush and smirked as I skidded to a stop and round house kicked his head. "Prediction, handy when you are in close-ranged combat and people interfere!" he said with a smirk. I grinned and spun around and kicked me in the gut I caught the kick with my hand.

"I knew how to do this but the interference bit is handy." I said with a grin. He smirked and shoved the purple ball into my left leg and smirked.

"Final lesson is Formation of weapons with absolutely nothing! Handy when you're in a hand-to-hand competition but the opponent doesn't play fair." He said. I felt a massive rush of energy and did a cart-wheel flip and caught myself with one hand, spun around and saw the ground under me turn with me and form around my hand. I flipped out of the ground and pulled out a Ball and chain and spun it around epically (use your imagination for this.) I spun it around my head and around my shoulder and then cartwheeled and threw the ball at him and wrapped it around his arm. I pulled him to flying over my head. I spun around and did a flip, wrapping the chain around my leg and slammed him into the ground. I grinned and pulled him up and started beating him like a paddle-ball with my foot. I grinned and could see him catching my foot with his hand with each kick. I grinned and let the chain break and formed a chain sickle out of the light. I grinned and spun it around then shot it up into the air and brought it down like a hammer, he barely dodged my assault as I whipped the sickle around. "Smart child! You learn fast, and you think fast and smart! I'm impressed! use these skills well! They will all come in very handy." He said as he stood infront of me. I let the chain-sickle disappear. I nodded at my other self.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked my final question.

"Heh, It's the same as yours, James." He said with a grin as he started to fade. I gasped as I opened my eyes in the real world and did a roll forward out of the bed and turned fast to the bed and looked around. No one was in here. I looked at the table beside my bed and smiled when I saw the statue back to being black and the suitcase under it. I opened my door and walked through the plane. I found everyone towards the back eating and decided to leave them be for now. I walked to the captain and told him to go to england. I smiled when we turned and headed for england. I walked to the back and noticed all the broken weapons were in the back with everyone and when they saw me they smiled and called me over to explain something interesting. It was definetly important.

-Kinos' POV-

"GRAAHHHH!" I screamed as I trashed the ware house and killed 2 thugs. I looked at the Succubi and Spike. "This is unbelievable, not only have I lost a large piece of my plan but now I've lost the LAST piece of the plan as WELL! Damn that JAAAAAMES and his 2 cronies as well!" I shouted. Spike walked up.

"Those 2 are NO cronies, those are 2 of the strongest beings in the entire universe. He brought them here the same way you brought me here." Spike said as he rubbed his hands.

"Ghhhhh! That bastard! I'll kill him, but first I need to kill that bitches son!" The red succubus said, I didn't bother giving names, I growled loudly and she stopped in her tracks, inches from the boy.

"TOUCH HIM AND YOU DIE!" I shouted at her. "I need him alive and well for the plan you dumb broad!" I barked at her. I walked over and picked up the boy. "I'm gonna use him for one of the biggest parts of my plan, and then blow his tiny little head off, right in James' face." I laughed while I spoke. Spike smiled at the thought.

"Hmhmhmhm and then those other 2 will come running in to stop James from succumbing to the darkness, and I'll take 2 more things he holds dear to his heart right out from his hands! AHAHAHAHAH!" Spike laughed evily, it was rather impressive with his deep voice.

"Ohohohohoo~ I can't wait, and when those 2 whores come in to saaave the poor boy we'll PLUCK their lives right out of existence! HEheheehahahaahahah!" The 2 succubi said, finishing eachothers thoughts with evil Cackles. I smirked and rubbed the boys head and laughed evily.

~Authors note~ The reason for this chapter being so long is because I was trying to make up for last chapters ending. I seriously didn't have the energy nor the inspiration to do it all over again. Just re-interating that. Any ways i hope yall enjoyed this chapter because Imma be working real hard on making really epic chapters from now on, and as you all can tell, next chapter will probably be the ending of this book. Anyways, have a good one, I'll be seeing you when I see you. 


	9. Chapter 9

/Wings of Fate 2 ToD Ch. 9/

"What did you say soldier?" I asked as I looked at one of the cronies that worked under me. "You found one of Eggheads robots?" I barked.

"Y-yes sir Lord Kinos." He said standing stiff as he pulled out a blueprint of the robot. I snatched the blueprints up and studied them. It was boner-inducing. 500,000 pounds and 6'02" inches of absolute killing machinary. Built for 2 purposes, chaos emerald finding and absolute carnage, machine guns, rocket launchers, rockets in every part of the body, lasers of every caliber, a combat chip that could outrival any other machine in the universe, and best part of all was the adaptablility mechanisms, this machine was made for godhood... made for me. I had a boner harder than diamonds at this point and the most evil of ideas. Why Eggman had a beautiful murder machine like this locked away in his base, I would never know and never will know since that fat moron took that secret with him to his grave."Sir, what should we do?" The soldier asked stupidly.

"What do you think you moron? Bring it to me, do NOT activate it, judging by the screaming and terror filling the depths of Sonic's puny heart, this beast is a force to be reckoned with." I said as I grinned examining every bit of this masterpiece. After that monster arrived I would have no purpose for this pathetic excuse of a body... and even less of an excuse to keep that brat around...that gives me an idea.

-James' POV-

We arrived in England in a day or so. I hadn't talked to my friends or even my brothers (His creations) in 4 hours and we still had quite a long way to go before any of us talked again. Why? Lemme rewind about 4 hours for you. I don't wanna talk about it so you find out for yourself.

-4 hours earlier-

SHRIIIIEEEEEK! Rouge shrieked as loud as she could, with good reason I assumed, it was easy to assume since everyone but me, Al and Ace were on the ground, backing away as they stared at the mega sized moinitor towards the front of the plane, even Shadow, who was up until a few minutes ago turning back into the shadow I knew from when I first came into this dimension, was now silent with a look of terror in his eyes and tons of sweat pouring off him. In the monitor held the image of a smirking Kinos and a taller metalic version of sonic. "N-NO. You can't have him! YOU DESTROYED ALL HIS ROBOTS!" Rouge said in terror.

"Hmhmhmhmh, it appears he held this monster in the deepest pits of his base. Boy am I glad about that." Kinos said with a smirk. "So it appears you have 2 choices now James. Give up everything and save your little brat" He said in disgust, I clenched my fist at that. "Or come face me and watch me gut both sonic and your brat." Spike cut in as he pressed a blade-like spike against alex's stomach. My baby boy didn't even cry out for me... what had they done to him to make him so quiet? I growled lowly and walked closer.

"I promise you one thing, when I see you next, that will be the last time YOU see ANYTHING EVER AGAIN." I growled.

"Hmhmhm you're not in the position to be-" One of his succubus sluts said out of place.

"and I promise you, the last thing YOU 2 will be worrying about when I'm finished with YOU will be who can kiss your masters ass enough to get first dibs in bed!" I growled and sliced the monitor in 3 with my claw, the fourth one left a huge gash in the left-most piece. I growled lowly and raked my hands through my hair, it was so infuriating, All I could do was sit and wait like a fucking lap dog and watch as that prick held my son like some fucking toy that he hated having around! My vision began to cloud from anger. I felt hands on my shoulders and I swiped at a silouhette of Kinos. My vision cleared to see I swiped at Al... and connected. My best friend was bleeding but only a little, yet I didn't care. I walked to my room to be stopped by Ace.

"Dude, what the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"...I'm sorry." I said as I looked away. "You know how I get when it comes to this kind of thing" I said. I walked to my room and yanked out my briefcase of chaos emeralds. Shadow grabbed my arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said plainly. "You better not be planning on giving him those damn emeralds."

"The hell makes you think I don't plan on doing that?" I asked angrily as I got right up in his face. "And what're you gonna do if I am?" I growled as I grabbed his hand and used more force on his hand than he was on my arm.

"You know damn well what I'm capable of, I'll not let you hand the universe over to that madman!" He growled.

"James calm down!" Amy said as she rushed in. "Please, don't tell me you actually plan on giving up everything we've worked for so easily, you know as soon as he gets those emeralds it's over, he'll have no reason to keep our son alive! HE'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted into my ear. "You can't just give your life up so easily!" she argued.

"James, you have to understand, that robot... that THING, as soon as he gets those emeralds, not you, not Kinos, not ANYONE will be able to control him or STOP him." Knuckles said as he stepped forward, I heard rouge wince and whimper in terror and agreement.

"James, please don't make me do anything I'd normally regret." Silver chimed in.

"James, I won't allow you to throw away your life like that." Vanilla said. "None of us will." I'd heard enough at this point.

"THAT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE GOD DAMNIT!" I screamed in absolute rage. Most of them backed up but not Shadow or my creations. Silver and blaze took a step back but got right back where they were as soon as they stepped back.

"Hmph, your funeral." Shadow said as he attempted to slam me against the wall. It failed and he was the one up against a cracking window with a very powerful sniper rifle to his forehead.

"I'll not let ANYONE keep me from my little boy... not you... or Kinos... or even Amy... he means more to me than anything else." I said bluntly as my claws grew and dug into the plane's wall. I growled and pointed the gun at the people who tried to step forward and tear me off shadow. I turned my head and in that split second shadow was out of my grip and I crashed into the wall on the other side of the room with the barrel of my gun pointed at my head with shadow moving his finger to pull the trigger. I growled and in a fit of anger bit the barrel of the gun off and spat the spiked end of the broken barrel right into Shadows leg. He shouted in pain and fell back. I growled and picked up the gun he dropped and was stopped by my creations and Amy. I finally pushed them all off and walked to my briefcase, grabbed it and my other stuff and walked out, I happened too look at the cracking window and saw half of my face looked like that of a true monster, long sharp teeth going over my lip and reptile-like eyes narrowed to the width of a pin point. I simply looked away from the horrible truth and sat angrily in the seat assigned to me by melonie. I sat there as quiet as could be the entire ride, I didn't bother anyone there for they didn't bother me. 4 hours went by quickly and as soon as I was off the plane I spread my wings and took to the skies... at least I would've until Tails shot my wings with a taser. "WHAT THE-?!" I stopped myself as electricity surged through me and nearly caused me to bite my tongue. I turned a bloodthristy look towards a serious looking Tails.

"I'm not letting you kill everyone on this planet." He said bluntly. I swear all I saw was red at that point. It took both Al and Ace to hold me back as I went on a full rampage, and that's saying something about both their strength and my own. I blacked out for a while and my entire dream consisted of horrible visions played through my head causing even more horrible nightmares. I sat up as fast as I could in a heavy sweat, I panted and looked around and found myself in a very big bed in a very common room, light blue walls, white cieling, a nice fan in the center of the cieling, a mirror across from the bed with a dresser under it. The only things missing at this point was Vanilla, Amy, and my best friends. I knew they weren't in here and exactly the reason why, I hated them for it still, I couldn't even believe them for earlier today and I was ready to kill Tails, I still couldn't use my wings and they still hurt. I walked to the door and went to open it to leave, only to find that it was locked. I tried to force it open but it failed. I growled and slammed my fist on the door. "You're not getting out James, not until the old, fun, and RATIONAL James shows up." I heard Tails say plainly from the other side. I growled and kicked the door only to be shocked when my foot was an inch from the door. "If you try to break the door you WILL be shocked and the pain grows with each consecutive shock." He said sounding bored and annoyed.

"Tails let me out." I ordered.

"You can't boss me around anymore James." he said sounding even more annoyed. "I won't be bossed around by anyone who dares do anything to threaten Cosmo or my friends, even if it is you." He said plainly. While I admired his persistance and stubborness, it was pissing me off at this point.

"Tails I swear to god if you don't open this door-" I growled lowly. I admit it that my temper was getting the best of me at that point.

"This temper flare is exactly why Amy and Vanilla wanted to stay away until the James they kn-" I'VE HEARD ENOUGH, I was sick of this bullshit, why could no one see things my way?! WHY!? I found myself warping, WARPING, I didn't even know I could do that, I thought I could only move faster than the naked eye could possibly see, not move my matter through solid objects. I grabbed Tails and growled lowly, he squirmed and I just dropped him and walked away. I stopped in the lobby when I found myself face-to-face with an entire army of soldiers and sergant. My own creations, and even Knuckles and Silver looked at me like I was a disappointment. I walked towards the door only to be stopped by a soldier.

"Hold it, where do you think you're going?" He said as he pointed a gun at me.

"I'll be going to about 200 funerals if you all don't get out of my way RIGHT NOW." I said angrilly. The soldiers and Sergants backed off and let me pass, I took 2 steps to find that I was being stopped by my friends now.

"You can't leave James." Silver said as he held his hand up to stop me.

"Why?" I asked bluntly. "I can't do shit while I don't know where the chaos emeralds are." I said plainly. "And right now I fucking hate everyone, so either get out of my way or join the list of funerals I'm gonna have to attend." I said even more bluntly as I walked past them. I walked outside into pouring rain and streets of cars. I was forced to pull up my hood and walk through traffic. I finally found a nice dry tree to sit under. I sat down raking my clawed hands through my hair, no one was on my side anymore, no one. Not my so called friends, not my 'Brothers' not even my wife... I felt the darkness in me build up and this time I let HIM out to play, I fell into the blackness of my angered mind to find myself face to face with the monster I called De Stroy. D.S. for short, even though he hated it. He looked exactly like me only a more full version of the monster I saw staring back at me on the plane. He sat on a black throne of bones, swords and corpses.

He sat on the throne with a guitar made of bones and a giant battle-axe. He strummed 'Animal I have become' and smirked when I landed, he set the axe down and loooked up at me. "So, finally succumbed to those dark feelings... to me, have we?" He said cockily in a low harmony voice making him have many voices.

"Whatever, just get out there and do what you want, stay away from these people." I said as I threw my hand in the air and pictures of everyone showed in front of him, Amy, Vanilla, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge, Melonie, Cream, Amy, Al, and Ace. He growled lowly at me.

"How dare you think you can boss me around, ESPECIALLY-" I was directly infront of him, not even 2 inches from him in a split second with the back of his neck against one of the swords of his thrones.

"I don't give a damn what else you do, stay away from them and I promise you that you'll stay in here, where it's safe, FROM ME. Push me and I promise you that no power in the universe will keep me from splitting us apart and giving me just what I need to finally fucking kill you in ways you've never even imagined in YOUR sick and twisted mind." I said plainly. I could feel him growling even though I couldn't hear him. He pushed my arm off and rubbed his neck.

"Ghhh, I know you have control over me, even in here, yet we BOTH know when you get to mad, I need to come out. I've waited a year and 10 months for my chance to wreck havoc and you know damn well I'm gonna do it. If you attempt to stop me-" He began.

"If you go too far, then I WILL Split us and kill YOU." I said plainly as I sat onto the throne.

"You little! I wish a nigga would." He growled lowly using one of the phrases I laughed at when I heard it in a funny video.

"HAH! Funny, you think you can take me." I said as I grabbed his axe and strummed a couple cords. I lost my judgement when I was hurt by those I called my family.

"Ghhh.." He growled as he left. A monitor popped up as D.S. opened my eyes. Directly infront of me was Amy, now was the time for D.S. to either avoid conflict or be destroyed. "...Hi Amy..." He said angrily.

"Oh stop it James! You're still mad?!" she exclaimed upsetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, when I wake up after horrible nightmares I kinda hope to be in my WIFE'S embrace so I can at least have a LITTLE comfort. NOPE." He said as he stood up and got up in Amys face, Amy didn't flinch, not even a little, just like I'd taught her. "I wake up in a locked room, alone and scared, I go to leave to find that not only am I weakened thanks to that little-" He caught himself and clenched his fist, I could feel him do it. "To TAILS, but that You both had locked me in for some stupid reason." He argued.

"You were and ARE out of control James, what the hell happened to you? What happened to the calm, fun loving, all-around amazing man I loved?!" she shouted at me, I could tell she was choking back, even though it wasn't very obvious to anyone but me.

"That guy you so desperately want is currently DEAD, you need to wait until I get a couple 1-Ups so he can be brought back. Until that point you have to deal with the darker side of me. And how I am acting is FAAAAR beside the point of our conversation, after I realised you and Vanilla were gone, I also realised that my so-called BROTHERS, who I know are currently watching our conversation, were also not there for help, so at that point I felt even more DEAD inside than I already did, so currently I THINK I'M ENTITLED TO A LOT OF FUCKING ANGER!" D.S. Screamed. All of what he just said was true... especially the feeling dead inside bit. Al and Ace dropped from the tree on both sides of Amy. D.S. Shook his head in disappointment at the same time I did. I was severally disappoint in my 'Brothers' "You and Vanilla I could understand." D.S. said as he repeated the words I felt my heart say. "But you 2?" He said as he looked at my 'Brothers'"You 2..." he growled as he went to push past them, they stopped him.

"You... you know that there is a limit to our actions... you broke that limit when you hurt Amy." Al said plainly. D.S. looked at him.

"I hurt HER?" he said as he pressed my chest with my pointer finger. "You 3 should've known that how I acted back there was EXACTLY how I would act, so why the FUCK is SHE hurt?!" He screamed. They stepped back and flinched, all of them. "Lemme guess, was it because I disobeyed THEIR train of thought? Cause I dare fight tough enemies for MY SON? Because I'm the only one who thinks my little boy is worth more than the fucking world?" I he growled.

"THAT'S NOT WHY!" Amy screamed with tears running down her face. Even now it hurt to see Amy crying. "I was hurt because the guy I loved had suddenly dropped off the face of the earth... you started acting like Kinos and it hurts to watch you turning into him." She cried softly as Al held her close.

"Hmph... whatever." D.S. said as he walked off.

"That's it!? GOD YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Amy shouted and ran up to me and bashed me with her Piko-Piko hammer. Oh boy, it hurt quite a bit and guessing by the puddle of blood in my hands that I was staring at in the monitor, the look on De Stroy said he was pissed. He turned to Amy and she dropped her hammer. "W-wha-? Wh-who are you!?" She said as she fell to the ground. Al and Ace froze in fear as they stared at me.

"You have no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" He shouted to the skies as darkness imploded from my body. I shot up from the chair only to find ten chains attatched to my limbs and chest holding me to the chair. I struggled as De Stroy laughed and lifted into the air, he looked towards the towns and laughed as he covered his eyes and then uncovered one to look at a terrified Amy being sheiled by a glowing orange, red and yellow Al, and a sparking neon yellow Ace. "AHAHAH! Your pathetic little hero is locked away in his own mind, he's not escaping anytime soon, and while you weaklings wait for that, Imma go have a night on the town! MUAHAHAAH!" he laughed as diabolically as he could and started to fly towards a nearby town, only to be stopped by Al and Ace. Sadly the darkness locked away in me being unleashed gave him a more powerful advantage than my creations, they only succeded in buying me some time to break out. I broke one of the chains around my arm, I reached out as much as I could and in came a portal. I needed to get to that portal to break back into my own mind and rip D.S. out of my body. I wanted to scream for help so badly but I knew no one could hear me. I struggled and broke the last chain on my now free right arm. I looked towards the monitor to see everyone, the whole gang, standing infront of me with guns blazing, trying desperately to stop 'me' it failed in doing anything but pissing D.S. off and landing a few cuts and scrapes. At least until Shadow and Knuckles stepped up to the plate. Shadow had one chaos emerald, the white one, in his hand. he used chaos control and right as he did a massive wave of pain set over me, I looked at the arm that was still trapped by the chains and saw that it was broken, I screamed when I yanked my arm out of the chains even though my arm was completely shattered. Now both arms were free and I could do my best to get the other chains off. I tried everything, strength, the axe, my powers, I was forced to stare at the screen as D.S. used my elemental powers to kill my friends. I screamed and gripped my head as I tore at the chains, I couldn't do anything more than make a couple scratches on them. I fell to my knees when D.S. lifted Amy and Vanilla up by the collars of their shirts.

"STOOOOP! STOP IT PLEASE!" I cried out. All D.S. did was laugh.

"Your puny little husband is screaming for me to stop! AHAHAH! It's so good to be evil, now" he began as my arm began to become a black length of dark energy. The energy smoked like a fire and when it came into contact with Amys skin she fell limp, the white of her eyes turned black, the color turned from blue to yellow and the center of her eye remained black. I screamed and cried as I struggled against the chains, I couldn't hold back my anger, sadness, worry, and torment anymore so it flowed freely. I opened my eyes when a flash of white appeared in my mind and when I looked up I saw James in my mind, the first James, the one from my past.

"Help me..." I whimpered weakly. He shook his head and held his hand out.

"Boy, I was hoping history would not repeat itself." he said plainly. "At least this time... this time you won't lose anyone." he said as I grabbed his hand, the chains broke and I shot up. "Go, we shall talk later." he said as he poined to the monitor, the darkness was beginning to creep up amys chest like an infection, D.S. looked to his other arm as Knuckles and Shadow yanked her out of his hands before he could let the darkness spread up his arm and touch Vanilla. Now he would focus all his power on getting Amy. I ran to the portal I opened and jumped in as quick as I could. The first thing I remember from when I woke up back in the real world was D.S. screaming and thrashing around and Amy crying as she backed away. I growled and stabbed all 5 of my fingers, that I could use, (since his other arm was broken) into my chest and then ripped him out of me, it hurt so much but that didn't stop me. I threw him into the streets and a car ran over him, I knew that the car didn't hurt, it was the suns light that was killing him, the sun was pure light, and light was what would ultimately kill him, no matter the form. I walked over and grabbed him and held him up to the sun, he screammed more, I began to grow my claws, then I threw him up into the air. He flailed and then dove towards me. I reared my hand back with my fingers in a bear claw formation as a massive ball of light formed in my hand, scrapeing against my nails more and more as it got bigger.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! NOT AGAIN!" D.S. screamed as he aimed right for me as he extended dark tenrils from his boiling and sizzling puddle of a body.

"THAT AIN'T YOUR CHOICE BITCH!" I screamed as I threw my hand forward and let out a massive blast of pure concentrated light, the light formed a massive laser and kept going for miles and miles, the force it exerted pushed me into the ground once I fired and in that instance the ground dipped and made a massive crater. I heard D.S. scream even in the rumbling of the earth and the light laser. His body disintegrated and soon nothing was left of him except for the faint smell of burning trash. I panted and held my chest where I stabbed myself to tear that bastard out, it was bleeding a lot. I turned to the sound of running and saw the gang running towards me I went to start limping away with one arm hanging but Shadow caught me and punched me in the face. He growled and pointed a gun at my head and right as he pulled the trigger Tals pushed his arm and it only grazed my ear, soon knuckles was in my face and punching my chest, I screamed and fell to my knees. Everyone held back those 2, Amy wasn't in there though, now I was worried, I started to crawl towards the park when the boot of the very woman I was looking for stepped on my not broken arm. I wailed and looked up at her. The eyes in which used to hold warmth, happiness, sincerity and pureness were now black and filled with pure darkness, the skin around her eyes had darkness creeping away from her eyes, like when the darkness creeped up her chest. I saw a devilish grin, not a fun one that you'd usually see but one in which I knew that the girl I once knew was now gone. She grinned wider as she dug her foot deeper into my arm. Al and Ace tried to tackle her but they were bounced off by a pitch black barrier that knocked them out upon contact. I reached for them as much as I could but Amy stepped on my arm again and I screamed. Now everyone tried to stop her only to meet the same fate as Al and Ace. I cried silently as I looked up to her. "What have you done with my wife you sick fuck!?" I coughed when she kicked me.

"hmhmhmh~ She's gone now boy. Now It's just you and me, this is gonna be fun~" she laughed as she rolled me onto my back and stomped on my chest. I coughed up blood and grabbed her leg. She simply kicked my head, giving me enough momentum to roll onto my stomach and sit up. She walked over and threw a punch, it connected but I bared with it, it even left a cut across my face, nothing hurt.. not more than the pain that I had when I felt that Amy might be lost forever. I stood up and staggered towards her, she laughed and punched my gut and then shoved a couple fingers into a couple of the holes in my chest, I screamed and grabbed her neck, she growled and bit my arm but I didn't let go. I slammed her head against the wall a couple times and used my powers to get the earth around her feet to trap her, She growled and smashed the earth. I heard a loud growl and looked to find Shadow getting up. He dashed towards her and jump kicked her face as I punched the opposite side of her face. Soon she was knocked out, but she got back up in a few seconds and was rubbing her head.

"A-amy..." I coughed as blood ran down my arm, chest and chin, and even my face. "Are you alright...?" I asked as she looked at me and shadow.

"I-I'm fine... b-but who're you?... who's amy...?" She asked. My heart began to drop.

"I-it's me... James..." I said as I reached for her. She slapped my hand, I winced but kept moving towards her very slowly. "P-please tell me this is a joke... we.." I stopped myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about...Get away from me!" She shouted as she punched me when I got close to her. I staggered backwards and was about to cry when started screaming and grabbing her head, the darkness returned to her eyes and she returned to the monster from before infront of my very eyes. she grinned and jabbed her fingers into my chest, I stopped in that instance since she had a grip on my heart, I couldn't feel my powers working anymore, now I was stuck healing at a normal persons rate."Fool... you're mine." She whispered right before a white blurr smashed her in her face. I looked to find Knuckles had punched her. I was in tears at this point, I looked at Amy and staggered forward and put my hand on her chest, the black of her heart felt like black sludge when I reached into her soul. I grabbed onto the darkness and ripped it out of her, tossing it into the sunlight, the thing screamed and squealed as it sizzled and boiled. Amy sat up almost instantly and wince, then she smacked my hand as I lay defenseless. "Get your hands off me!" She shouted. I heard everyone get up and then gasp. "Who are you!?" Amy exclaimed.

"I...I'm james." I said as I looked up at her. I started pulling myself forward when she got up.

"I don't know you! Leave me alone!" She shouted as she kicked my face, I was torn up inside and out but this pain hurt the worst; the Amy I once knew and loved was gone and I was now helpless until I could get patched up.

-Al's POV-

Amy kicked Colin... I mean James, in the face and now he layed there in a small puddle of his own tears and a significantly bigger puddle of his own blood. I went into a rage as I blasted forward and grabbed her, slamming her into the wall. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM!? YOU JUST HURT MY FRIEND AND YOUR-" I began, now she was scared and sniffling.

"P-please don't hurt me! H-he touched me! I-i don't know him!" She whimpered as she struggled, she... she lost her memory?!

"A-amy?" Rouge said as she flew over with a concerned look on her face.

"Is that my name?" Amy asked in her whimpers of terror. I looked at her and in the very brief moments in which she had her eyes open, I could see the true terror in her eyes, she really had lost all of her memories. I let go and backed away slowly, I ran to James and grabbed him. Ace was next to me as he felt for a pulse.

"He's alive, but his healing powers aren't working so we need to go. NOW!" Ace exclaimed. I looked at Shadow and he walked over and grabbed the emerald he dropped from earlier. He shouted chaos control and soon we were in a new city.

"W...We're in mobius?!" Vanilla exclaimed as we looked around.

"Mobius?" Me and Ace said in sync.

"Yeah, it's our home." Tails said, Tails ran up to a yellow, white and silver, high-tech looking house and swung the door open. "Get him inside! He's in seriously bad condition!" Tails screamed. Me and Ace picked James up and ran inside, being followed by everyone else. Tails opened up a large Vertical, clear tube and had Cosmo run over to some computers, flip them on and start up some stuff, while she did that Tails was putting tubes and needles in James, then he stripped him down to his boxers. Then he slammed the door shut and then the tube started to fill up with a clear, green liquid. Tails flipped on a monitor that was attatched to the tube and it showed vitals, brain activity, breathing, even his entire structure from muscles to skeletal structure. I looked at him and watched as he turned a couple knobs and slammed a button down. A mask descended and then latched onto Jame's muzzle and sucked the green liquid out of his mouth and stomach, I gagged a little but then went back to watching my friend. James was seriously hurt... physically and mentally going by the way he acted when Amy changed back from that dark monster.

Speaking of the devil, I heard groaning and turned to find Silver laying Amy down on a table in the center of the room, apperentally he'd been carrying her with his Psyco-kenisis going by the fact that she'd been floating in mid air up until she began to groan. I walked over ans she turned her head towards me. She jerked up and squirmed away from me, she fell and hit her head on the floor but got up holding up a scalpel, pointing it towards me. "No! Stay away from me!" She exclaimed as she had a look of pure terror plastered on her face. It was so potent that I started to feel worried myself.

"Amy! Calm down!" Cosmo said as she rushed over and grabbed her, Amy lashed out and cut Cosmos arm. Cosmo winced and stepped back. I growled and grabbed Amy, using my powers to keep me from getting hurt. "Amy please! We're not going to hurt you! Please calm down!" Cosmo urged Amy.

"NO! I can't trust any of you! I don't know you, none of you!" She exclaimed.

"Amy... Look at me." I said as I grabbed Amy and looked her dead in the eye, she struggled at first but slowly she began to stop. I was truely worried about both her and James, and I guess that must've been obvious when she looked into my eyes. "Calm down... please... we only want to help, you can trust us..." I said calmly.

"..." She still looked hesitant as she looked me in the eyes.

"I promise that I'll kick anyones ass who dares try to hurt you, okay?" I said as I let go of her face. Slowly she nodded, I backed away and she stood there dusting herself off.

"...O-okay..." She said as she looked around. "U-uhm... can someone please tell me what's going on though?" She asked hesitantly. I looked at everyone, Shadow leaned up on the wall not listening or volunteering, Vanilla looked at Amy and rubbed her chin, Cream scratched her head, Knuckles had a stupid look on his face, Silver, Blaze and Melonie just "Uuuuhmmmm.."ed, Cosmo rubbed the back of her head, Ace shrugged, I couldn't explain it all since I haven't been here long, same as Ace, So now only Tails and Rouge could step up.

Tails looked at Rouge. "Rouge, would you be so kind as to explain to her what's happened so far? I'm busy taking care of our friend." Tails said as he returned to the computers. I heard robotic parts moving and turned to find some arms lowering from the top of the tube with stitches and needles. I looked back to Amy and saw Rouge taking Amy to a seat to talk. I sat on the table Amy layed on previously as it took a full hour for Rouge to brief Amy on the mission up until this point. Amy sat there still soaking up all the information.

"... So... this guy is bad right?" Amy asked. Rouge nodded and Knuckles stepped up.

"Yeah, James beat him once before but now he's back, and boy is he pissed." He said with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "But... Now that he's here... and like this... we have slim to no chance of beating him." Knuckles said plainly.

"Hmph. Please, I could take him and send his ass to hell easily." Shadow said smuggly. " With or without the chaos emeralds." Shadow said as he stood up.

"Yeah, if he didn't have Mecha sonic!" Knuckles growled. "We all know how horribly that went when you faced Mecha Sonic alone even when he had NO emeralds! Now he'll have Kinos on his side with dark powers and even more control of things! And you just want to march in and give him the emeralds?!" Knuckles growled angrilly.

"What? Like you have any room to speak! You were killed, at least I survived and had help from Mario and Luigi to bring you all back!" He growled angrilly.

"Ghhhh.." Knuckles groaned.

"That's enough, both of you!" Rouge exclaimed as she held Shadow and Knuckles apart. "You're not helping!" Rouge exclaimed as she pointed at Amy. Amy was shaking and curled up as she looked at the 2. Knuckles backed off and huffed and Shadow just stepped back and dusted himself off. "Anyways... yeah, we're in quite the pickle... and now that You've lost your memories... we've got even more of a problem." Rouge said as she crossed her arms as if she was thinking. I looked away and ended up looking at James... no... at Colin, my true friend... my family. I winced and looked away, it hurt to see him like this. Yang started to speak in my head.

"He'll be fine... death will not let him die... not yet." Yang said with a reassuring voice. I sighed and only hoped he was right. Until that point we could only wait. I shot up when one of the monitors Cosmo was working started to buzz. We all looked at the monitor to hear laughter, I knew that laughter... and it terrified me.

"AHahahah! That was quite the spectical you put on in london!" Spike laughed. I growled and clenched my fists. "Ahhh~ It's so good to see the mighty fall to the darkness." Spike said with a smug grin.

"Ghhh! SPIKE!" I shouted angrilly. He laughed.

"My my, bloodthirsty aren't we?~" He teased. "Now, I believe that since your puny little hero is out of comission, you won't be handing over those emeralds will you?" He incquired.

"HELL NO!" Knuckles barked.

"hmm... sad, I was really starting to like the kid too." Spike said as he held Alex up to the monitor.

"NO!" Amy shouted, we all turned to her with shocked expressions, she had her hands over her mouth instantly like she had no idea why she did that. We turned our heads to spike right as Spikes smile faded and he moved Alex out of the way.

"Hmph, if you want the kid alive, come with the emeralds in one hour." Spike said as he cut the feed. We all looked at Amy and she looked at her hands.

"W-why did I do that?" She said in surprise.

"...instincts." I whispered to myself.

"Wow... do you think she's remembered?" Melonie asked as she looked at Tails.

"Amy... do you... do you remember the events that transpired almost 2 years ago?" Tails asked. Amy shook her head.

"N-no... I don't know what you're talking about." Amy said sadly. "You all look at me like this is the most important event in history... it's not fair..." Amy whined.

Everyone sighed. I looked at everyone and they all looked sad. "Is there a reason no one is telling her about-" Rouge stopped me.

"What?" Amy said as she looked at me and Rouge. "Telling me what?" She asked.

"The importance of that day... it's better if you remember yourself... If we force it..." Rouge said as she looked at Tails for help.

"If we try and force the memories... then your mind could be severally damaged and you won't believe it's the truth." Tails said.

"Oh..." Amy said as she looked at James and then everyone.

I looked at Rouge and then took her hands off my mouth. "What the heck!?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get to London." Rouge said as she looked at Shadow. "We have to buy James time." She said, she really sounded like she was stepping up from her usual self.

"Yeah, James needs time to heal and we're the only ones who can get him that time." Cosmo said as she walked up.

"Hmph, fine, I'll get you there, but when we fight Kinos... stay out of my way." Shadow said as he stepped up. I looked at Tails when he stepped away from the computer.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" I asked as I stopped him from leaving the computers.

"I'm coming with you, James is my friend to... it's my fault he's like this... I have to make it right." Tails said, really wanting to own up to his 'mistake'.

"... Can your computer fix him on it's own?" I asked seriously. Tails nodded.

"Yes, it's highly advance and programmed with a biometric sensors, gauge receptors, monitoring chips and transmitters, if anything goes wrong then the government will know and rush down here to fix it. He'll be back in action soon." Tails assured. I was hesitant but let him come, I looked back at Colin and ground my teeth, I promise you my brother... I'll make you proud... I'll get your son back.

"Amy! What do you think you're doing?!" Vanilla exclaimed. We all looked at Amy.

"I'm coming to! I don't know why... but I know I have to help!" She exclaimed stubbornly.

"No, you can't come along, you're in no state to fight, If you got hurt there's no stopping James from succumbing to the same darkness that made him do those horrible things I told you about." Rouge said seriously.

"I don't care! I'm coming!" Amy shouted.

"Oh for fucks sake! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as he raised the white emerald into the air, and then we were back in England. I looked around and could see that Cream was not with us. I saw an odd formation of rocks in the distance, I focused my vision and saw it was stone henge, I was hit on the head with a box that fell from the sky, I looked at the box and oppened it to find a golden shot gun with a huge revolving clip for bullets and the barrel of the gun was in the shape of a cross. "That's the only thing that can hold Kinos back, don't waste the shots in it." Shadow said seriously. I gasped when I noticed that he had a pistol in hand and a shotgun on his back. Knuckles had some shotguns on his back in an X shape and a grenade launcher in hand. Blaze had laser sword, the grip looked like a clip for a pistol and the blade was a bright blue color, in a holster on her side she had a pistol with a bayonette on it. Silver had 2 pistols in holsters on both sides and an entire strap of grenades on his chest. Tails had the arm Cannon he gave James on his arm, Cosmo had an Uzi on her side and a small combat knife in her other hand. Rouge had some knives in holsters wrapped around her legs and some claws on the tips of her fingers that were part of gauntlets on her hands. Amy had her Piko Piko hammer but she seemed to be observing it like she was weirded out by it, she also had and Ak-47 on her back. Ace had a long metal spear in his hand and a small rod that looked like a tazer wand. Melonie had tons of tiny knives and a folded up Sniper rifle on her back with a- A MINI GUN!? DAMN SHE IS STRONG! I was shocked by the fact that she held that with one hand with such ease. I looked at Vanilla and gasped when I saw her toating around a metal bat and a grenade launcher with a massive strap of bullets and grenades over her chest with a side arm on her hip. I held the Golden shotgun in my hands and growled happily when I picked up an empty RPG. I held it over my shoulder and channeled my energy through it, I could feel a rocket form in it and then when I stopped my energy it disappeared. I put the RPG over my shoulder and used the strap to let it hang. I nodded and we all ran towards the Stone Henge as we readied ourselves for what would possibly be the toughest fight of our lives.

-Creams POV-

I stood there looking at mister James as he floated in the strange green liquid. I patted at the glass and watched as he twitched and started to scream. I jerked back and whimpered since it seemed like he was screaming at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out that swirling gem I got back in rome and held it to my chest. Everytime I held it close and hoped for the best, Mister James would come through and save us. I only hoped this time it would help Him. I gasped when the gem began glowing and then a sudden jerk forward surprised me, now it was like the gravity of this orb just shifted to be aimed directly at James. It hurt when the orb slammed into the glass and squished my middle finger on the glass. I couldn't handle the pain so I let go, the orb still pressed against the glass and suddenly it just shifted into the tank and swam into James' hand, James' hand clenched around it as he twitched. I couldn't believe my eyes, I looked at the screens and everything was going absolutely crazy, and now- This is absoultely insane. I can't believe my own eyes.

-James' POV (This happened while the gang was still In london and at Tail's house and a little while after) -

I dunno how long I've been floating in this black space... I rolled over weakly and looked down to see a huge round platform with a massive chunk taken out of it. In the center of the circle I was sitting on the ring around the circle, with a big scythe in my hand as I looked like I was sleeping in the background was a bright blue city with my home in it I could see a small portion of the house's upper half, the rest was completely gone from the missing massive chunk, in the ring I was laying on were more, smaller, circles with holes in them, they looked to be cut out. Like whatever was in them was not just erased in the exact form of whatever was in them, all but 2 were erased, Al and Aces faces were in them I looked around a little, I was still weak and very much in pain. I slowly started to descend towards the platform, I did nothing to resist since I had no energy left. I looked around when whatever force descended me to this platform set me on my feet. I looked up and saw James descending from a light high above me. He stepped down and looked at me. "... My my you're in bad shape..." He said plainly as he walked towards me. I panted and fell forward, he stopped me and set me back up. "I saw everything... I truely am sorry my boy." He said sincerely. I was in tears now as I remembered all of the events that transpired putting me in this state, I held my head and rolled onto my broken arm, in turn I screamed loudly. James cringed and crawled over. "Why haven't your powers fixed you yet?" He asked.

"S-she must've turned them off somehow!" I coughed in my tears. He sighed and punched my chest, I screamed before my healing powers ripped back through me and that made the pain even worse. I was in so much pain as my arm fixed itself and snapped back into position. "WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?" I screamed.

"I gave your powers of healing back." he stated obviously. I groaned and sat up as I felt the holes in my chest disappear and fill back up, then the organs inside fixed themselves quickly and the my face was fixed. Even when all the healing was done I still felt weak. "Stand up." James said plainly. I did so and groaned loudly.

"gh...Ghhhnnnn" I grunted weakly. I-i thought that was supposed to fix me, w-why do I feel weak still?" I said inbetween my pants.

"It only heals physical wounds... the only way to fix your emotional wounds you need to get your heart back in it's proper place. You need to put yourself back where you belong, you need to find your balance again... what made you fall to your darkness James?" He asked me with arms crossed. I looked away and growled. "...Ah... family then?" He asked.

"How could they turn on me like that... my son... my little baby boy..." I growled and choked back my tears of hate.

"Hmph, you fall for such a reason?! They thought of the world, not just your needs!" He shouted. I understood that but the way they said and just felt... it was like they were flat out saying that my son did not matter. "They know your son matters, they know that more than anything, I don't think that once did they intend for it to come off that. You and I both know this." He said plainly. I backed up.

"D-did you just read my mind?" I said as I held my head.

"More often then not the heart and the mind are intertwined." He said with his hands together. I groaned, this definetly meant no thoughts were safe.

"Okay look, if you're basically a more aged version of me then you know how I think, right?" I asked, gesturing to him, he nodded at me. "Then you know that when I misunderstand things I get mad and defensive... I can't lose my little boy.." I said was I raked my hands through my hair angrilly. "I...I just can't." I said as I fell to my knees. He squatted down and looked me in the eyes.

"Tell me right now, what the hell would your son think you're doing this for? Your son needs you, yes, but what would he want you to do?" He asked seriously as he poked me and pushed me with one finger. I growled and opened my mouth to answer but choked when I realised what he would want me to do. He's my child and what I should be doing instead of focusing on my wants... I need to focus on him... on the world... He'd never want me being so selfish, I was ready to trade the safety of the world for him... It needs to be both and nothing else... I cried when I realise how awful a father I was being. "I've seen a lot of awful fathers in my time being stuck in that statue... but you my boy... YOU are far from that label." He said with crossed arms. "NOW GET UP! We have work to do if you want to save your family." He bellowed. I wiped my eyes and got up.

"S-so what do we have to do?" I asked seriously after a couple sniffles.

"...Hm... In this situation... do you know what Good is without evil, White without Black, LIGHT without DARK?" HE asked, sounding like a really conveluted fortune cookie.

"Yeah, it'd be an inbalance..." I said as I looked at the massive chunk missing from the massive platform we stood on.

"Yes... and like the simple drawing of" He began as he threw his hand up and a symbol of Yin and Yang appeared infront of me. "Yin and Yang, one cannot exist without the other, it leaves a gaping area that can only be filled with the correct piece, this balance exists in every person, in any universe or dimension, we call it judgement, or the angel and devil within us. Without both, someone cannot function properly because one side would dominate." He said as he walked to the edge of the platform looking into the drop that once probably contained a huge piece of platform. I actually began to wonder why I was on a platform that looked a lot like the KH version of a heart. "KH... Kingdom Hearts? IS this some kind of video game you all are fascinated in?" James asked as he looked at me. I nodded and held an Image of Soras heart inside my head. "Well I'll be skinned alive, the creators got an accurate representation of the heart." He said in a bit of surprise.

"Heh, yeah. Impressive." I said agreeing with James.

"Anyways, this missing chunk is the reason why you can't fully heal, YOU as a being are not whole, thus the healing process has stopped halfway." he said as he turned around and faced me, his cloak flapping dramatically. "You need a darkness within to balance out the light, when you ripped out the monster within you, he ripped the darkness out with him. The throne has yet to be occupied to take his place so..." He stopped and sighed unhappily. "This idea is not very happy..." He said with arms crossed. "My body has been trapped in that statue for a reason... I became too dark... So when you touched it, I was given back some light so now... Now I'll be willing to do this even though... it does not bode well.." He said seriously.

"W-what...?" I questioned, I shook it off, what am I thinking? I need to do it. "I'll do anything... I have to save the world... if not it then my family..." I said as I looked to my side. He looked up at me.

"I cannot simply take the throne for myself unfortunately... the statue prevents me from doing that... You must destroy my body in this plane, in turn the statue will be destroyed and I can take the throne... If I can make it in time." He said, sounding not very hopeful. I stepped back shocked at what I was hearing.

"WHAT!? BUT I C-can't! Y-you're-" I began, he held his hand up and stopped me.

"I'm like a father right?" He said plainly, I kinda had forgotten he could read my mind. I growled and shook my head. "You have to, it is the only way!" he shouted.

"I CAN'T!" I screamed as I fell to the ground raking my claws through my hair. He growled lowly at me.

"... GHHHHH! PATHETIC!" He shouted. "And I considered you a worth father to such a beautiful boy as Alex." He spat. "I wonder if he'll enherit your cowardace. FEH! Truely the royal taste has been sullied through generations of prostitution." He growled... was he talking shit about my family? "How could Queen Amelia Rosary's descendant have stooped to such lows as to fall in love with such a knave and fool such as yourself? Disgusting." He spat. Now I was mad.

I began to shake violently, maybe the darkness within me had been ripped out, but I still could think of a million fucking ways to kill him, BRUTALLY! "You... YOU CAN TALK SHIT ABOUT ME! BUT DON'TCHU EVER TALK SHIT ABOUT MY FAMILY!" I shot up and roared at him angrilly. He glared at me as I growled at him.

"HMPH! You think a weakling such as yourself could face me and WIN!? I SHALL DESTROY YOU FOR SUCH FOOLISH THOUGHTS!" He bellowed as he charged forward. I growled and threw a punch at him and when he dodged to one side, he had wide eys to find that I had readied the other arm. This time the punch connected and he went flying off the platform, he stopped himself so suddenly that the force exherted outwards and made a massive blast of earth shaking energy erupt in a ring formation. I growled and held both arms out from my sides and held both my pointer fingers and middle fingers out like a gun, they slowly began to glow orange and yellow before they erupted in small points of fire. I growled and fired balls of fire the size of cannonballs at him as he flew around in a full circle around the entire platform. He suddenly started raising as he flew, getting closer and closer to the light high above us. I stopped when I noticed a ring of the fireballs that I fired surrounding the entire platform, in the exact place I fired at, even the ones from when he started rising were there. I started to watch them all start spining around in a total circle, soon the circle became a ring and that rind started to become a massive pillar of flames that was getting thinner and thinner by the second.

I looked around and when my boots scraped against the ground like it was earth I finally had the idea I needed. I jumped a few feet up then crashed into the ground. "QUAGA SHIELD!" I shouted and when I landed on the ground the earth launched up like a massive tent to surround me. The fire pillar must've hit it since the rock started to melt the bolder and the boulder revealed lots of metal. The molten magma of earth and metal fell on me, it burned but only to the first degree, how I was not dead at that point, I placed onto my powers, I screamed a little but then the pain faded as my body became enveloped in strong metalic armor. I grinned and slammed my fists into the ground again and the very earth beneath me began to shutter and shake. "QUAGA LAUNCH!" I shouted. This time instead of spiking upwards like a shield, I jumped into the air and rode the spikes of earth into the air, I tried to summon my wings but it wasn't working in the least bit, I growled and used the earths power to launch higher, I growled and used my metalic body to block incoming blasts of air and Ice. I growled when James bolted to the left, I wanted the earth to make a sharp turn and suddenly it did a full 90 degree in a split second. I smiled and rand along a continuously turning and rising lane of earth about as wide as my feet could run on, James was still launching bullets of air and ice at me. I finally caught James and boy were we high, it was quite literally 10,000 feet up. I grinned and thought of a power that I'd never tried before.

"GHHH! Is that all you've got?!" he coughed in my hold. I grinned at him as I held my open hand down towards the open center of the spiralling earth path.

"I'm not even warmed up yet." I growled. A massive purple ring formed on the platform about 1/4th the size of what would normally be the full platform, then every 3 feet above it another ring would form, significantly smaller than the final one at the bottom, all the way to our feet. I let the gravity ring suck us down into the pillar of the rings, my heavy metalic armor made us fall faster, I grabbed onto James with both hands as he struggled. As soon as we reached about 5,000 feet I pushed him down, hard, launching me upwards, the rings high above me all disappeared and made it so the distance between the rings beneath me was only 1 foot apart I fell even faster forming a massive mach cone beneath me before I broke the sound barrier, TWICE. Again, I'm putting that one up to my powers, I groaned loudly and gripped my chest when I crashed down and stomped on James' chest with enough speed and force to have broken the sound barrier 2 times and make a massive crater in the ground beneath us, He coughed up blood as I landed on him, it really hurt to land like that, it hurt my heart, not the rest of me. I coughed up a bit of blood as I backed up. James sat up and boy did he look angry. "Ghh..." I coughed. James growled as darkness started to envelope him like a heartless. I backed up and staggered while doing so, He charged at me running like a feral wolf before slashing at me viciously. I only narrowly dodged each one. I grabbed James by the arm and threw him over my shoulder, I threw my hand up and tons of gravity rings formed around the entire platform, bounching and flinging James around like a pinball machine, with each launch the force was getting harder and faster, I held my arm and felt it get extremely cold as it encased itself in ice. I groaned when My metal arm with Ice casing grew as heavy as a boulder. I set up one final, massive gravity ring that would lanch James at Me. "GRAVIGA!" I began as James was launched into the final ring.

James held his long claws out as he flew towards me after being pulled back about 10 or 12 yards from the center of the ring and then flung forward like a slingshot. He growled and roared as he flew towards me. I struggled to lift my arm but I needed to do it, otherwise I'D be the dead one here, and boy was that not an option, I summoned all of my strength and swung my arm like a swing and when It connected, the punch went up like an uppercut, it broke the ice and shattered the metal off me. I growled and put as much force as I could into the punch, I could feel his bones breaking. I grinned when I remembered the triple uppercut move from streetfighter, as he flew up into the air I spun around then made another swing motion only now I used some air power prepulsion from my elbow to increase the speed and force as he came down he was launched higher into the air this time. I repeated the process one more time only this time I made my elbow like a rocket by using some fire power and used some quaga power to launch me and him higher. I punched him as hard as I could, sending him into the air, sadly this time he whipped his head around and grabbed me with his long tail, taking me with him. Now he was copying me only in this mindless state he couldn't use his magic and just crashed us into the ground normally. I wasn't going to win this battle alone, I needed something to turn the tides and fast, otherwise James would just keep being a tank and take all the hits I dish out and give back just as much if not more, I couldn't waste time, my family needs me... I won't let them throw their lives away. I groaned and held my hand out to summon some kind of earthy vevrsion of brass knuckles only to have the magic sword from the costume shop form in my hand, and the pieces of the broken weapons from yin and yang, plus the skeleton hands from the skeleton back in japan. I remembered the diagram and now everything became clear.

I grabbed the pole of the Spear of fate and whirled it around so it slapped onto the base of the blade of the Sword of Anubis, the base snapped right on and doubled so there was enough room for another blade to fit right inbetween them. I grabbed the skeletal hands and slapped them onto the sides of the blades so the middle finger lined up perfectly with the center of the blade. I heard eerie screeches and rasping when I did as the wrist snapped onto the pole. I turned and ducked when James lunged at me and boy was I glad I ducked when I did, I managed to angle the blades up in just the right position that it ripped across Jame's chest leaving 2 big gashes across his chest and a screeching james to go sliding across the platform I looked over and saw that the magic sword fell from levitating and the tip dug into the ground. I smiled and looked at the grip of the sword, it was fit perfectly for being between the blades of Anubis, and the guard had 2 wide slots that the blades fit right into but the grip didn't snap on, I growled and broke the grip of and slammed the guard and blade down a bright flash of light and the guard warped to fit perfectly. I yanked the blade out but nothing else happened, at this point it just looked like a mix and match failure of a weapon. What was I missing that the diagram didn't mention!? I didn't have time to wonder since right then I heard growling, I whipped my head around to see James in a feral stance, creeping around the platform. I creeped around the platform like him and kept my mind on why the hell this thing wasn't changing, it certainly couldn't be that this IS the final form, I slid my hands up the pole to get ready, and felt a small groove. I gasped and covered my eyes when a flash of blinding black and white light filled the room, I looked up and found that it was the orb from Rome, the one Cream got. I knew it was important! I looked over to see James staring up at the orb growling and snarling up at it. I got a fantastic idea, since I didn't have wings I had to improvise. I jumped off the platform and used the falling air current and the tunnel of air I created by spinning around with the scythe, with a little air magic and created my own reversed air tunnel, so instead of falling I was now rising, FAST. I looked over and while I was spinning I saw James jump up and latch onto AIR like it was solid ground I gasped and spun faster. I saw james running up the air like it was solid ground in a feral wolf form, we both neared the orb and fast. I was faster since I got the head start and boy was I glad about that, I spun and turned the scythe and whacked the groove onto the gem and the gem latched on tight.

I smiled, that was satisfying, and boy was that happiness cut short. I looked down to be greeted by a slash to my right eye. I screamed and fell, flipping forward like a buzz saw, I fell as I spun and tried to open my eye but found I couldn't, I was blinded and boy was I pissed. "GRAHHHHH!" James roared angrily. I looked at the scythe as we fell, and as I did it appeared that time slowed down, I looked at the blade and gasped when the blade itself grew to about 2 feet in width, then it grew into the length of what my arms would be with arms extended out to my sides, about 4 feet in total, the blade got thicker, now it was about 2 inches thick, and not the edges of the blade were about 2 inches on both sides of the massive blade. I looked and gasped and jumped a little when the blades of anubis hissed and grew snake heads and slithered down the blade in a scerpentine pattern, it was truely beautiful. as soon as it reached the tip of the blade the snakes hissed again and lost their heads, the blade jerked and I looked to find that a massive screeching was coming from the hands of the Shinigami, I watched them grow to the tip of the blade and then scrape down the blade filling the... space, with horrible screeching, I looked and watched as they shrunk down and returned to their normal form but after that they twitched and convulsed and turned into skulls with their teeth over the scrape lines. I looked at the scrape lines and watched them fill up with gold and then when the gold cooled it flattened to make a smooth side. I looked and marveled at the fully formed scythe and when I held onto it with both hands, I felt a rush of energy run through me, like it was giving me the ultimate power. When time sped back up to normal speed, I went back to spinning like a buzz saw, I landed when the scythe dug it's blade into the ground, I fell forward and when I did it sort of dug itself into a crescent shape into the ground to where the point of the blade was sticking out of the ground. I looked at James as he fell towards me with claws extended and teeth barred. I grabbed the pole of the scythe with both hands, the rush of power went through me again, time slowed to an almost standstill, James was about 2 yards from me, I swung the scythe and as I did time sped back up and James went right passed me, he crashed into the ground leaving another big crater about half the size of the first one, it hurt again, I turned and looked at corpse of James, I gasped when I saw not one whole corpse, but 2 diagonally cut halves of James, there was no healing from this one. I backed up when black sludge started to pour out of the severed body instead of blood, I jumped when it formed James, in all black with a long cloak over his clothes, he had small scratch marks under his eyes and under the black dress shirt was a massive amount of stitching going all the way across his chest in the exact line where I sliced his body. He opened his eyes to reveal one eye was black with a white shine to it and the other was white with a black center. "You've done it. Now... take the body to the throne." He said plainly as he opened a portal to my mind, I rushed through and set his body on the throne, I marveled as the body sat straight up and re-attatched itself using a bunch of tentacle-like muscle strands. I watched as James' body formed itself and his eyes fling open. I gasped loudly as all the air was punched out of my lungs by some mysterious force, I fell to my hands and knees as I coughed, but then all the pain stopped as I felt my strength returning.

"Now go, get out and save your family." He said as he pressed my chest, I dropped the scythe and fell to my knees as I flashed back to reality. I looked around and found myself suspended in a tank of green liquid with that orb from Rome in my broken arms hand. I looked and touched the glass that was keeping the liquid in, it was tough but not tough enough to hold me. I reared my broken arm back and when I did it snapped back into place and fixed itself, I slammed my fist onto the glass and the glass shattered easily, when I hit the floor I looked and noticed Cream had gasped and was looking at me with a deep blush, I also noticed that I was only in my boxers, which were wet and stuck to my junk so it perfectly captured the full volume of my cock and balls and also embarrased me and Cream. I thought of clothes covering my body and then in the split second I did, I had warm clothes warp onto my body. I grabbed my Robes of midnight and walked to Cream.

"Mister James! You're awake, and you're all better!" she exclaimed in both surprise and excitement.

"Yeah, I am, tell me, where is everyone?" I asked as I warped all the broken pieces of the scythe onto the table and mashed the pieces together to form the mix and match failure. I reached into my pocket and shoved the orb from before into it's groove.

"They went to buy you time! Please you have to save them! My mother went with them and so did Amy!" She exclaimed as the scythe turned into it's true form, Cream and I both gasped at the same time but for 2 totally different reasons.

"WHAT!?" I shouted as I looked at her. "Amy and Vanilla went? I can understand Vanilla... sort of... but Amy?! In her mental state?!" I exclaimed. I growled and walked to the door.

"M-MISTER JAMES! WAIT!" Cream exclaimed as she reached out to me. "Kinos... he's going to kill your son, they're waiting for an ambush I know it, please... don't let them hurt mommy." Cream whimpered into my chest. I growled lowly as I rubbed Creams head.

"I promise I won't let them get hurt." I said as I placed a kiss on Creams head. Our little moment was cut short when a thud came from outside the door. I opened it up and jumped with a loud gasp when I found Melonie's dead body falling back, full of bullet holes, burns, bruises and one huge hole in her stomach going completely through it with burn marks all around it in the unique form of a boot... a boot to big for anyone's feet... and I found evidence of fuel burns and even a small splotch of red paint... It was really THAT monster. I growled and looked for a life string... there was none, it was ripped out, I could tell from the small stands of golden thread that floated around her head, once a life is taken when their time has come there are no strands of sting left over, when taken by irregular cause, there are small strands only people like me can see... he'd really gone insane... so much power from man-made machinary and even more limitless power from deaths artifacts. I looked away as I touched Melonies chest, I felt a small spike in her chest, I pulled it out to find it was one of Spike's special thorns... and judging by the burn marks... she was impaled before blasted with rockets. I wanted to cry, even though I didn't know her well... I still wanted to cry, in this situation, there was nothing I could do and I hated it, I hated being useless, being weak... being the little guy who is always pushed around. I stood up and layed a robe I materialized over her and closed Melonies shocked eyes. This was clearly a message meant for me and I knew damn well I was going to return it. Hand Delivered.

"M-Mister Ja-hay-hay-hay-aaaaames!" Cream cried as she cuddled into my chest. After a while, she was able to speak again and asked me one last question. "W-what're you going to do to those bastards who did this to Melonie?" She asked between her hics.

"The words ain't even been invented yet Cream." I growled lowly as I let Cream go and walked out the door, but before that I noticed the case with the emeralds in it, I grabbed one and walked to the door, growing my wings from my back, I turned and looked at Cream. "Watch your mouth." I said seriously as I blasted off at super-sonic speeds, on my way to england for the final battle.

-Rouge's POV-

"AAHHHH!" I screamed as I felt bullets going into my legs as I flew, shooting at the hundreds upon thousands of soldiers below me. I groaned and had to bear with the pain, Knuckles and Silver were down from leg shots and Shadow was facing Mecha-Kinos with rage enduced force. Melonie was... god I feel useless. I couldn't even protect her. I looked over to Tails for support, I found him blocking the path to an injured Vanilla and Cosmo. I looked to see Blaze cutting dowb man after man, but these bastards are like hydra heads; when one goes down, 2 take its place. I looked up to find Al and Ace flying around taking out ariel fighters, but even they were getting damaged in the cross fire of Shadow and Mecha-Kinos' fight, and Amy was dealing with those 2 succubus bitches, but was loosing fast, I had to fly over and back her up.

"Ahahahah~" The red one laughed, she was just toying with Amy by the sound of it. Amy was panting as she lugged around that massive hammer. They were about to take a massive chunk out of her when I flew in and used my hands to help Amys swing just in time to help block it. I floated next to Amy with machine gun preped for action as Amy held the only real advantage in the palms of her hand. "Ohh~ This is starting to get interesting.~ The bat bitch is getting involved to dear~" She said to the dark blue one. The blue one was licking her claws as she smiled.

"Mhh~ tasty~ I can't wait to taste HER blood!" She laughed as she looked right at my bleeding legs. I growled and shot at her and her bitch friend.

"Ghhhh keep talking like that and I'LL be the one tasting blood, I've a bad habit of biting and trust me, it hurts!" I growled.

"Mhhhh~ I love it when you talk dirty to me~" The blue broad said with a smirk. I growled and dropped the gun and lunged at her with the claw gauntlets. She slid elegantly to the side and clawed me across my wings. I screamed and I heard a clash of bone against unidentifiable material, Amy went for the succubi but was blocked by claws, I came crashing across the ground, I slid far out of the battle field and rolled even farther, I was laying on my cut wings and had no way to stand up. I looked up and tried to push myself up to at least look where I was trying to go, the bitch stabbed her pointed stilleto heel into my arm, I screamed again and this time I was in tears. I looked up at her and she laughed as she looked down on me with a sadistic grin, she licked her claws to clean the blood off them, and murred in happiness. "Such a wonderfuly metalic blood, O - even~ delicious!" She grinned evily as she looked at me. A big rock hit her head and broke when it hit her. I looked to see Silver and Knuckles working together. Silver was holding knuckles up with his psycho-kenesis while Knuckles kept the rocks going.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" HE screamed as he ran towards her. I reached out to stop him, but he was just the way I loved him, stubborn. I cried when the blue bitch swung her claws and cut through the rocks with ease, soon Knuckles was close and the 2 reared their hands back. The 2 swung and slide a few feet as they faced away from eachother, The bitch laughed and licked her claws as 3 massive gashes formed across Knuckles' chest and a big splash of blood hit me. I screamed and cried as he fell infront of me. I held him into my arm and cried into his chest. "Rouge..." He coughed weakly.

"KNUCKLES YOU IDIOT!" I cried into his chest. I could hear wings flapping and laughter. "You should've just stayed out of this you stubborn asshole!" I said bluntly.

"Awwwwhawhawhahwww~ Love~ it's so sweet that my teeth are rotting." She said becoming more blunt as the scentence finished. I looked up at her as she raised her claws up.

"ROUGE! KNUCKLES!" Al shouted before being punched, I assumed that since my eyes were covered in tears and I couldn't see straight.

"KILL THEM!" Mecha-Kinos shouted while fists pounded on his metal body.

"ROUGE!" Everyone screamed.

"ROUGE! I'M CO-" Amy began but she choked on something, I looked with one eye and saw her in a choke hold while she faced me. "GHH! LEMME GO!" Amy choked.

"NO! WATCH helplessly as we take your friends one by one~" The red bitch said happily. I looked up, closed my eyes and waited my iminate death, but even then... in the back of my mind, I cried for help... I wanted James to come back and save me like he'd saved us all before. I suddenly heard a loud boom then the sound of metal cutting through flesh and bones very viciously, bones shattering and flesh tearing. I opened my eyes to find a familiar hodded silhouette standing a few feet behind the dark blue succubus with a MASSIVE scythe. I looked and watched as the hand that was raised up on her was cut from the wrist. She looked at her hand that had fallen clean off her arm, then her eyes went wide as her head rolled off her shoulders, then tons of cut lines showed up all across her body and soon she was exploding like a meat balloon and covering the surrounding area, including me, with blood, guts. My eyes cleared up and we all stopped and starred at the hooded figure, he swung his scythe to his side to clean the blood off before taking his hood off and letting his long hair flow in the wind. It was him... he'd really come through, my prayer reached him. He turned his head and looked at me.

"James..." I whispered weakly.

"You're god damn right it is." He said as he looked at me and then looked to his side, I'd somehow missed the Minigun that Melonie had dropped as well as her folded up sniper rifle, but James sure as hell didn't miss a beat. It dawned upon me that I was covered in blood and guts and that's when I lost it, 'it' being my lunch and Consciousness.

-James' POV-

I picked up the sniper rifle amd slipped it into my Robes of Midnight, and picked up the Minigun with one hand and ripped back the handle that made the barrels start turning and then ripped it off, forcing them to remain spinning, then grabbed the handle with the trigger on it. I looked over and sliced up a platoon of soldiers that came at me with one swing of my scythe, approximately 16 halves dropped behind me, a total of 8 soldiers? That's all I warrant for a first strike?

"Feh, insulting." I heard James say inside my head.

Knuckles limped over and got into a weakened fighting stance. "James, You're late to the party." Knuckles said smugly.

"Sorry I came fashionably late, had to take care of a few matters, I brought presents though." I said as I reached into my cloak and pulled out 3 breakable cases of 100 rings. "Get everyone healed back up. I'm about to start taking shots like a fucking camera and I want to at least have everyone fixed for the group photo." I said cockily as an entire army converged on me.

"No way, I'm missing out on this photo." Knuckles said. I was in no mood for this shit.

"Either you do it or the only photo you'll be seeing is Rouge's on her casket! You fix her and yourself and she'll be fine, you don't and you've killed your lover!" I barked angrilly. "And that is something I will NEVER forgive you for, I WILL BRING YOU BACK AND SUBJECT YOU TO AS HORRIBLE PUNISHMENT AS I CAN POSSIBLY IMAGINE!" I growled. He backed up and ground his teeth and broke the containers and rushed off to Rouge. I growled angrilly and looked to the army infront of me. "Come on then! YOU WANT ME!? I'M RIGHT HERE!" I screamed to the heavens. I was now faced with a wall of gunfire and an even bigger wall of people I had to cut down. I held the minigun and pulled back the firing lever. I grinned at the beautiful sound of 10,000 rounds per minute. I watched as the wall of people fell like the faulty work that it was I felt bullets run through me but no pain, no death, Instead I'd felt more alive than I'd ever had before! I heard tons of screaming and I just laughed, this was the easy way out. "WWWWWAAAAAHHHH!UUUUUUWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHH!" I laughed deeply sounding a lot like Heavy from TF2 as he laughed, mocked the enemy and mockingly cried like a baby. "CRRRYYY SOME MOOOOOORE!" I screamed as the wall of gunfire fell. I looked up when there was an explosion next to me to see that both Mecha-Kinos and his ariel fighters were firing rockets at me, Al and Ace were occupying them as much as they could, I noticed that Al had my Golden Crucifix shotgun on his back, good, at least should it come to th- wait, Why isn't he using it?!... shit! It's useless! The metal alone would stop the shots but with the speed and will to live, it's impossible! I growled and looked to my scythe, I need to get in close enough to cut him. I gasped when Shadow went flying behind me making a trench before he stopped, then got up and burst past me angrilly and let loose a barrage of chaos spears before he warped up into the air to clash with Kinos once again. I ran past him and aimed the Mini-gun up towards Kinos, I was about to blast him when I felt a massive wave of pain rip through me, or to be more specifically, across my chest. I flew back and held 4 massive gashes across my chest that normally would've killed a normal person, dropping the mini-gun from the sudden force. I was anything but normal, the wounds simply fixed themselves. I looked up to my attacker to see it was the Dark red succubus, she licked her claws angrilly. Amy stepped up besides me."Hi there." I said to Amy.

"Hey there... you, did you happen to bring in the cavalry?" Amy asked, she still didn't remember me, I didn't let it phase me, if I did, they would see it and abuse that weakness.

"Woman, I am the cavalry." I said as I held my scythe out to my side. I looked to see that Amy had her Piko-Piko hammer out to her side. "You still know how to use that? I thought you forgot some stuff." I said with a serious tone when in all reality I was surprised.

"Apparentally I've still have a sense of justice and can remember to bash people with this even with some slight amnessia." She said as she re-tightened her grip. I watched as the bitch destroyed the mini gun like it was a cigarette under her boot.

"GHH! I'll destroy you both for intterfering in Kinos' brillant plan, and for getting my outfit all dirty." She said as she rose up into the air.

"Is that all you care about?! What about your friend?" I said plainly as I took off my cloak and tossed it aside. I looked back and saw that Knuckles caught it and held it as he patched Vanilla and Cosmo as the others layed back on the grass resting.

"Friend? FEH! I never liked her, she was always hogging Kinos. Why should I care about anything other than taking lives from those who don't deserve to live and Kinos' length?~" she asked with a smirk.

"Hmph, you really think he's so important as to die for?" I asked as I spread my wings. "Funny since he sure as hell seems to not care about you."

"What? Explain what you mean! NOW!" She growled.  
"You really think he cares about you? that he thinks you're important?" I said plainly.

"Of course he does! He needs me alive." she said cockily.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "Then riddle me this asshole" I said with straight face. "I'm the biggest threat to him, strong enough to kill him and he's 10 times as powerful as YOU, if you're so important then why the hell are you here, on the front lines, taking ALL the hits?" I said, keeping my straight face. She growled and then screamed as she charged at me. I took a swipe with my scythe only to find her blocking with one set of claws and the other set was going for me. I looked at Amy in shock when she threw her hammer into the air, jumped and then brought it down on the succubus like a super-sized gavel, making a very satisfying 'THWACK!' I caught Amy and set her down gently as I stood with my scythe out behind me.

"You seriously underestimate me JAMES!" The succubuss shouted as she got up.

"Ghhh! Seriously!? JUST DIE ALREADY!" Amy growled lowly. "You're like a fucking cockroach!" She complained.

"A cockroach!? At least this 'Cockroach' knows a LOT more about picking fine men than you ever will!" She hissed. "And at least I have good taste in clothing. It looks like a red and white paintbucket had a baby and it threw up on you. You look like red and white vomit!" She said bluntly.

"W-wh-? VOMIT!?" Amy gasped before she began to argue, I like how she decided to say nothing about me.

"You keep talkin shit about Amy and I'll Make sure not even a damn cockroach will live in your ugly ass carcuss!" I barked angrilly.

"HA! With that little gardening tool? What're you gonna do with that little hoe? Dig up dirt and fling it on me?" She mocked with a laugh.

"I assure you the only 'hoe' here is you." I said with a smirk, she was taken aback by that and amy giggled a bit. "And seriously, I don't need to dig up anymore dirt on you that you already have done, the dirt seems to have made it's own entity, YOU. Seriously though I didn't know they piled shit and gutless white meat that high." I grinned at her. She dropped her jaw and even the enemy stopped and turned. I heard Knuckles gasp and go 'ooooh shit!'. "Oh wait. HAH! I forgot about that bitch I made explode like a balloon, she was taller than you, at least you're not the BIGGEST pile of shit. Oh wait... hahah!" I laughed as I covered my face and looked to the sky. "That really would make you the biggest number 2 in the world! In EVERY sense of the phrase." I grinned as I looked at her with one eye. "And now that she's gone you really ARE the biggest piece of shit. There's NO competition!" I said and now every airal fighter fell back like 'BRUH' Al floated down and dropped an Obey cap on my head, some MLG glasses and then slammed a blunt into my mouth then exploded infront of the demon bitch. Ace added onto the dankness of it by blowing off some airhorns.

"BITCH NEEDS SOME ALOE FOR THAT SICK BURN!" Al said as he flew up into the sky.

The enemy was even going 'OHHHHHHH!' Like that one group of black guys did in that dank meme of the sick burns. Mecha-Kinos blasted a few cronies and then barked at them to get back to work and the bitch charged at me. I tossed aside the blunt and the cap and turned quickly and made a massive slice at the broad but a spike of green stopped me from connecting with her and I ended up just slashing a spike of green. I turned andwent to slice up Spike when he held my little boy up as a shield, I stopped inches from his body and Spike laughed. "Smart boy." Spike laughed evilly. "The emeralds and all of your Deathly possesions." He said with his hand out. I growled and gripped my scythe tighter. I growled and gave in, the demon sliced me and I turned an angry eye to her.

"Drop it!" She barked. "Who's the pile of shit now?~" she mocked with a grin.

"Still you." I said as I set the bottom of the scythe against the ground. I looked over to see Knuckles had finished patching up the others and had the cannon arm on rushing towards me. I growled and kept the angry act up, I reached into my pocket and felt around for my lighter.

"Hey, hands out of your pocket." He said as one of his fingers became a blade against Alex's neck. Alex winced and I slowly pulled my hand out of my pocket, leaving my lighter where it was. I grinned when we heard the sound of a warming up mini-gun. I looked to Knuckles to see him with the Mini-gun feature of the cannon arm activated and warmed up. "Oh SHIT!" Spike said as he threw his hand up to make a guard-spike to block the on-coming bullets, taking his eyes off long enough for me to rush over and steal my son back. I grabbed my lighter and opened it up and dropped it into the grassy field and let it go up into flames in a big circle around me.

"GHHH! INCOMPITENT MORON!" The broad shouted angrilly, Amy took the confusion to take a swing at the demon girl, but she moved to charge at me in time to make it so Amy missed. I looked over at Alex and nuzzled him softly. "I'LL KILL YOU AND THAT DAMN BRAT!" She screeched. I jumped out of her way in time for me to flip and slice her back, she screamed and fell to the ground then whipped her head around to glare at me. I landed next to the circle of fire and made the fire surround me like a barrier. I hugged Alex for the first time in months, and now I was in tears when he managed to say 'Daddy' right and tell me he missed me. I fell to my knees and cried into his shoulder. He started to cry with me as we sat there in eachothers arms. I stopped after a while and wiped my eyes and sniffled a couple of times.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner Alex." I apologized. He rubbed his head against my chest and fell asleep, in seconds he was out like a light. I growled when I felt the barrier rumble and metalic sounds of metal crashing against metal came from outside, someone wanted in. I growled and spun a full 180 degrees and the shield formed a tornado of fire and I swung my hand with the scythe in it and the tornado of fire spread out quickly, disappearing after about 10 or so feet. I spun the scythe over my head, I glared and sliced Spike multiple times when he rode a spike of grass past me, trying to spear me and did the same to the demon broad when she came at me. It was a delayed reaction but they both had lots of cuts all over their bodies, sadly I missed all the vital parts. I watched as they turned to me. I wanted to hand off Alex to Knuckles as quickly as possible but it'd be impossible with all of this madness. Luckily Amy ran up. I put Alex into her arms and got her out of the way when they tried to jab me. I leaned back in time for them to have missed me, even if it was by a hair. "Ghhh!" I growled then grabbed the 2 and slammed their heads together. "I WAS TRYING TO HAVE A REUNION WITH MY SON!" I barked. "Amy get Alex out of here." I said after panting a little.

"What!?" She exclaimed, caught off guard by this. "Why me?" She asked incquisitely.

"Because Alex likes you, otherwise he'd be calling for me or silver." I said plainly. "Do it, I won't let you hurt my little boy in any way shape or form." I growled, I was not going to let anyone hurt him ever again, family with amnesia or not. Amy ground her teeth and grabbed Alex gently, being cautious of my anger, She ran off to the others and just in time for Spike and the demon broad to lunge at me I looked at them and grabbed their faces and slammed their backs into the ground, I kicked my scythe up from the ground and while it flipped in the air, I grabbed the bottom of the pole and used the momentum to add onto my swipe. I barely missed both of them. I looked up for a split second to see Al and Ace handling the soldiers, Shadow was definetly handling Mecha-Kinos, even if I couldn't see him, I could feel the bursts of energy from when they clashed. I looked back to the 2 main issues at the moment to find that spike was growing a lance from the ground and the succubus (I'm sorry, I didn't give her a name so I'm constantly trying to figure out what to call her, sorry if I offend anyone) was spreading her wings angrilly as she ran towards me. I spun my scythe over my head and then spun with the pole against my back and the tip of the blade pointing infront of me. In doing so I created a sort-of shield when she swipped at me. She went for my head and I bent forward and she kneed my face. I grinned when the scythe flew into the air and I grabbed it when it came back down and used gravity to add more force into my half circle swing, the bottom half to be precise, I watched as a look of terror became plastered on her face as a clean cut line formed down the center of her body and she fell apart. I wanted to laugh but Spike tried to skewer me so that put a damper on my mood. I managed to lean out of the way in time, he missed by an inch, I looked at him as he formed another thorn lance and tried again to skewer me, this time going for the head. I jumped back and held my scythe at the ready, he charged again, once again going for long ranged damage. I swiped my scythe at the lances but they were tough, I couldn't cut them, he swung his right lance and made a small scratch across my cheek. I growled and slammed the heel of my shoe into the ground and watched as a spike of earth with a guard and grip came flying out of the ground, falling into a position where I could catch it looking like a boss. I pointed the tip at Spike, I wish I had my gun though, I used what I had and parried Spikes lances and took a swing with my scythe whenever I could, I thrusted my earth sword and missed and Spike used this misss to skewer me from my side, this time it hurt, I growled and grew my claws and scratched at the lance, still no used, he grinned and firmly planted the lance into the ground and slammed his hands into the ground and made the grass around us spike up into me. I screamed when the pain became almost unbearable, Spike laughed and went to pick up my scythe, I watched him struggle and became confused as to why he was stuggling at all.

"He's struggling because only you can pick it up, no matter the strength or power, only the Harbinger of Death can pick up and use the scythe of the reaper." James said inside my head. Strange though, it felt light for something that size, I guess it's like a defense mechanism, like Thor's hammer only more full-proof. I struggled in the spikes, no use, I got a crazy idea that was just dumb enough to work. "...I know the idea... it's insane." James said plainly. It's the only idea I've got right now though, so I'm gonna put it into action.

I thought big thoughts, monster trucks, elephants, jumbo jets, cruise liners. My wings burst out and broke the spikes successfuly. I grabbed the spikes that I could actually feel and pulled them out of my body painfully. I opened one eye and watched as Spike came closer. I growled and gripped a spike that was in me and tore it out and when Spike got close enough I rammed the spike through the side of his head. I slammed my foot into the ground and a wall of earth rose up behind him. I grabbed another spike and pinned his right hand to the wall and grabbed 3 more procceding to do the same to the 3 other parts, the other arm and both legs. I grabbed my reaper scythe and looked over at the pinned up Spike and walked over till I was about 5 feet from the wall, this felt familiar for one reason, Al had done the same to Spike once and I was witness to the gruesome act, especially since I was also the one who drew him doing it, why did any of this happen? Because he helped kill Ace once and Spike needed to just die... I'm not even sure how he managed to get into that notebook, I never drew him in that specific book. I shook my head, now's not the time for this, I started swinging my scythe and cutting up spike and the wall, soon it was nothing but dust and body parts. I turned around to see Al and Ace falling towards me, I caught them and layed them down next to the rest of the gang as I ran past them and then flew back into the crowd of advancing enemies. I growled angrilly as I held my scythe at the ready and entered my own version of the 1000 heartless battle.

-Amy's POV-

I watched as James cut down foe after foe, not faltering in the slightest. I jumped a little when I felt Alex move and grab my breast. I looked at him with a soft blush, and he pawed at it with an innocent look on his face. "Wha-?" I said before he bit my breast with his cute little teeth, it tickled and caused me to giggle, I blushed when he clawed at my clothes. I sighed and looked around for anything to help with the situation, I was not entertain Alex by taking my boob out for him to suckle on, not ever honestly. "Sheesh." I said as I held Alex up. "...You look like your dad alright but... you look familiar." I said in confusion. He looked like... "Gh!...AHHH!" I screamed as I held my head when it felt like someone was ripping it in half. I accidentally dropped Alex and felt 2 arms catch me and then something being set on my chest, it felt like Alex. Alex... I kept seeing images of me and him playing in a house I was not familiar with. I squirmed as memories flooded my brain and blacked out completely after a little bit. The last thing I heard was James' voice saying 'Amy, you're the most special, most amazing and most important thing in my entire world, I'd trade every last day of my life to be with you for any amount of life.' Does he...? My head throbbed even more and now all I could do was listen to voices in my head... everyone's voices... but the one I heard over all the rest was... his.

-James' POV-

I heard Amy scream. I looked away for a split second to see her collapsing then to find myself screaming in pain as I get shot hundreds of times. I growled and made one massive swing, obliterating every pathetic little soldier then took off into the air and started spinning like a top as I flew towards the enemy purposely and cut down the arial fighters. I growled and stopped spinning and charged towards Al and Ace who were weakened. "GUYS!" I shouted and they sat up with a punch to the enemies that were looming over them. I jumped up and then brought my scythe down diagonally and sliced these fools in half. I landed next to my hurt brothers, Their sparks of Fire and Lightning were dying... they needed a shell, some armor to guard their powers until they can properly fix themselves. I looked around and smiled when I saw tons of scrap metal and the very earth beneath me was dry and rough, perfect. I slammed my fists into the ground and watched as a rock shell formed around Al, I needed to give it form, I smashed it till it formed Mario. There were cracks between chunks of the shell like magma would cause in the ground. I cut some symbols in the center of the shell making it an official shell for Al to control. The holes where the eyes were lit up and they looked at me. "Mornin sunshine." I said as I held a chunk of earth up. "Want a meatball?" I asked teasing him. He glared at me.

"You turned me into Mario didn't you?" He said with the shell's mouth moving under the moustache. I nodded with a smile. "God damn you." He said as he sat up. "And now in this form I can access certain power-ups if they are formed from the earth, right? Do I remember the shell's power right?" He asked. I nodded and he rubbed his hand on his hat. "Mind forming a fire flower?" He asked me. The rock I held turned into a Fire Flower and he grabbed it and his hat turned into white from the ash covering his hat, part of his earthy undershirt also became white as the ground sucked up the ash, then his rock overalls became read from heat. He dropped the rock and it crumbled like a cookie in milk. He stood up and walked to Ace. I held my hand out and a ton of scrap and gun pieces came to me and formed a shell around Ace, Al helped me form the second shell, the form being Luigi. There was a rush of electricity when I made a lightning bolt imprint in the spot where the "L" on his cap would be, right before the holes where the eyes were began to glow as a dot of bright blue electricity formed in the center of each eye. "Get up bro." Al said with his best Mario impression.

"God damnit he did it again didn't he?" Ace said with a lot of annoyance in his vocal recipe. Al nodded and Ace groaned. "Ghhh, whatever, we need to-"

Just then a metal spear, a stun baton and an empty Rocket Launcher fell from the sky and bounced a bit. I turned to see that Vanilla had tossed them and was holding onto Alex. Amy was in the care of Knuckles and Tails. Al picked up the Rocket launcher and held it over his shoulder, how it is made to be held, and Ace picket up the Metal spear and Stun baton. I looked up when I heard a shout of anger coming from the skys above us. I looked up to see a very angry Kinos, with black fire and smoke pouring out of him like pure evil energy. I looked over and saw part of the Crucifix Shotgun was sticking out of his back. I broke the back of the shell with my magic then grabbed the gun and made the back of the shell reform, then it was back to being as hard as Al needed it to be. I checked the clip to see I was right about the armor bit, 2 shots had been fired leaving 6 shots unused. Al and Ace looked up and watched as Kinos let his rage build.

"ALL OF YOU ARE USELESS WORMS!" He shouted. He looked down at us. "And YOOOU! I think it's about time I DESTROYED You AND your pathetic family!" He said angrily as he held a single hand up and all of the black and white energy of death swirled around him and his metalic body. I looked over at the artifacts of death, which he somehow materialized, as they began to float and then surround him except my Robe of Midnight. I could see the powers being sucked from them like smoke being sucked into a vaccum. Over his head, a giant ball of black energy formed and then dark clouds rolled in and lightning crashed into the ball, making it grow faster. "I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!" He shouted, in that very instant a stray bolt hit him. "E-EVERYTHING!" He repeated even louder.

Al and Ace held their hands behind them in claw forms, making a sphere cage, one big thing that I did when I first made them, I made sure they knew how to manipulate Ki, then I upgraded them to know how to manipulate their own elemental powers, even without any source of power, then they mixed the 2 lessons, now I guess Kinos would meet Spark cannon and Blaze Blast. "They won't be able to stop that with their attacks alone!" The other James' Voice rang out in my head. "You need to charge them with white energy! Balance out the force and then you can absorb it!" He shouted. I held my hands out to both sides of me, then channeled my powers of balance into them, hoping to fuel Al and Ace's White, with these, my goal was to convert the dark energy into a balanced force, just like the other james Instructed. They began forming their balls of elemental Ki, Al's red and orange, and Ace's Yellow and white, Sparks flew around both of them, rocks and pebbles rose into the air, and the air began to rush upwards as the 2 powers built and grew stronger, the very earth beneath us began to dip and form a giant crater. I looked up and saw Kinos was no longer under the ball, I could only assume that since the ball was now descending, that he was above it.

"D-DODGE THIS A-ATTACK IF YOU C-C-CAAAN!" I heard him scream while glitching out.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAZE-!" Al shouted as he neared his limit of power containing.

"spaaaaaaaAAAAAAARK-" Ace began as well.

"NO TURNING BACK NOW BOYS!" I shouted as the rumbles grew louder, to the point where shouting was the only way to be heard. "GIVE HIM HELL!"

"BLAST!" "CANNON!" the 2 shouted out as they put their hands out infront of them and fired their blasts, converging on one point directly above me and stopping the ball about 5 meters away from the ground. "C'MOOOOON!" They shouted as the blast lasters got bigger, the orb began to swirl as the white and black balanced eachother out, once they did balance out I held my hand up and the lasers were no longer enough to stop the ball of energy, the ball fell directly onto my hand and I caught it with such ease.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS WILL WORK!?" I shouted as the ball began to get very heavy.

"HAHAHAH! I HAVE IDEA!" The other James laughed as he powered up my black and I powered up the white. The ball slowly began to curve into my hand and then shrink as I absorbed the energy. I felt the energy pulsate through me and my body felt like it was a whole new kind of powerful. The ball swirled then disipated as it's last bits of energy was sucked into my body. I felt a massive wave of energy surge through me, Al and Ace seemed to feel it too, they backed up from me with looks of surprise and shock as I hunched over and felt every inch of my being pulse and surge with new found power. I felt like I could do just about any-fucking-thing. I let the power surge and.. and... I don't even know how to describe it! I laughed and roared to the heavens as black and white fire swirled and burned with incredible intensity. I looked at Kinos as he roared with anger and the black energy that surrounded him became a pillar of black around him. I looked up at him with as serious a face as I could make, Kinos held one hand out and formed a massive ball of black fire and fired it at me, it crashed into me buy I wasn't fazed, I didn't even move, when the smoke cleared Kinos looked at me in shock.

"WHAAT!?" He exclaimed then growled even more angrily. He used both hands and fired black and white energy balls at me like a gatling gun. "DIE MOTHERFUCKER! DIIIIIE!" He roared angrily, each of them just hit me and exploded as I began to float closer very slowly. Kinos was getting annoyed from failure so he turned his barrage towards Amy and the rest of my friends. I didn't let any of the blasts hit them by warping in their way and firing back.

"HAHAHAHAH!" I laughed as he kept firing at me. "I AM BLAST PROOF MOTHERFUCKER!" I grinned as black smoke floated out of his body as his control of the balance was tipping, fast. He wasn't going to have all that power soon.

"GRRRAAAAHH! THE ONLY ONE FIT TO PLAY GOD HERE IS-!" He shouted as he flew towards me in his spike ball form.

I drew my foot back as far as I could and let the power channel into my leg. "ME!" I screamed and finished his scentence for him as I kicked him as hard as I could. He stopped and sparks flew from inbetween my leg and his spikes. "PLAY BALL!" I shouted with a wicked grin, he went flying off into the distance.

"JAMES!" The other James shouted in my head. "Remember how I taught you to use the fire element?! Use it and turn this fight into a kick-ass game of-" he said, sounding like he was hatching a diabolical plan.

"Pong." I said maniacally. I charged up the fires within me and thew my hand out in the direction the spike ball was now flying, a ball of fire flew in a curve which ended directly in the spike balls path, it changed into a statue clone of myself only it was glowing and completely red. As soon as Kinos got close, the clone began to turn white and then exploded, sending Kinos back to me for more kicking. "My turn to toy with you asswipe! AND I INTEND TO HAVE MY SHARE OF THE FUN!" I screamed as I charged forward and kicked him up into the air, a statue clone of me formed wit both feet together and his arms crossed as it looked like it was stomping on something, Kinos flew right into the feet and was rocketed back towards me, I got into a sstudy stance and threw my hand towards him, palm opened like I was going to push him, it stamped him into the sky, a statue clone formed in the same pose I was in currently and blasted him back to me, I spun and gave a vicious roundhouse and sent him flying towards another statue clone which pushed him into another than another and then back to me, making a giant square from it's path. By then I'd already grabbed my scythe, I smirked as he rocketed towards me, coming out of his spike ball form, I held my free hand up and a shield of fire went around me making a dome, "There's no escape." I said wickedly as a fireball formed then rocketed towards Kinos then formed into a statue clone of me flying towards him. He roared as a field of black fire surrounded him as well as purple lightning. The clone statue multiplied into about 10, all in different poses, surrounding Kinos within microseconds and then exploding. Al got infront of the shield and held up his empty RPG, he channeled fire through it and I could see a ball of fire forming on the front of it, Ace was standing ontop of my fire dome with his metal spear pointed at the cloud of black smoke, and his stun baton in his other hand, the cloud of black smoke swirled around Kinos as he rocketed towards us out of it. Al blasted a massive ball of fire and molten metal at Kinos and Ace blasted the ball of molten metal with lightning and charged it completely, the ball exploded, shocked, and covered Kinos in metal. He screamed angrilly and pain. I smirked as I let the dome fade and then let the air swirl around me and then a dome of energy and air formed around me.

"Get 'im" Ace said as I put both my hands on the scythe, then white glowing statue clones formed as they rocketed out of the barrier surrounding me, each in forms of punching, kicking, pushing, or in the form of firing a blast of energy, they all landed directly in Kinos' path, each exploding in a blast of white and black light, some even just hit him and knocked him around. Then I started swinging my scythe, and with each swipe, a cresent wave of energy formed and slashed Kinos, I swiped hundreds of times, going incredibly fast, so hundreds of swipes wasn't that many. I charged forward and readied my scythe, I saw Kinos' arm change, and then suddenly he started firing bullets at me, I dodged all of them and then pushed my foot on the ground, making a crater big enough to fit Shadows ego in. I was inches from him when his arm changed into a rocket launcher with a rocket loaded. He blasted me and sent me crashing into the ground, he laughed and then started firing rockets at everyone. Al and Ace blasted them all out of the sky but then Kinos formed another ball of black energy, this time it was forming much faster.

"NOW WITNESS TRUE POWER!" Kinos laughed sinesterly as he fired the ball of energy, it was coming fast, I held my scythe out to my side and charged it with all the power I had left, the blade charged with energy and all the enegry surrounded the blade making it look bigger and it opened its mouth and howled very viciously, I spun around and sliced the ball into bits, and then when I stopped spinning and delivered one final slice, the cresent wave of energy changed into a wolf and charged forward. "WHAT!?" Kinos exclaimed as he back up a bit.

"WOLF BLADE BITE STRIKE!" I shouted as I flew forward as fast as I could, the wolf growled then lunged at him, Kinos blasted into it's mouth but it did nothing, the wolf bit down and started to open and close it's mouth over and over again, Kinos stopped it then tore the wolf apart, but I was right there with scythe ready to swipe. "GRUMBLE!" I said lowly and Ace appeared in seconds and charged my scythe with electricity. I swung quickly and chased after Kinos wherever the attacks sent him flying, giving him another dose. "OH YEAH!" I shouted happily as I jumped into the air and then crashed down on Kinos' chest, sending him flying towards the ground where Al waited with Rocket launcher loaded. He blasted Kinos back into the air where I waited with a bash from the back end of my scythe and then a spinning slash, then a flurry of swipes with a black and white energy claw set I'd formed from the energy inside of me and then a stong 2 handed bash back down to Al. Ace formed a moving and fighting yellow lighting clone of himself and instead of a metal spear, the clone used a yellow and electric version of it. Al blasted Kinos back up to Ace and with the clone on one side and the real Ace on the other, they both slashed him while moving forward, switching sides as they slashed and stabbed him, then Ace dematerialised and so did his clone, then Ace materialised above Kinos and pointed his spear down at Kinos' head.

"RAILING STOOOORM!" He shouted as clones of Ace formed from out of the tip then disappeared with one strike, 4 times in total, he then stomped down onto Kinos sending him crashing down to earth, I rocketed down, surrounded by a barrier of fire and when I crashed into the ground, rocks also became part of the barrier, I rocketed towards Kinos and right before he crashed into the ground, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the chaos emerald I'd grabbed before I flew here and shouted 'Chaos control'. Time stopped and I reached into my cloaked and pulled out the sniper rifle from earlier and procedded to walk in a circle, firing at point blank range until all the bullets made a ring around his head then warped around him and made rock bomb clones around him, 30 in total, all ready to blow the second time unfreezes. I walked next to Al, who was aiming directly at Kinos, and held my hand out, making a gun with my fingers.

"Ka-booom~" I said epicly as time unfrozed and as massive blast enveloped the area. I walked over to the body and pulled out the Crucifix shotgun, and jammed my foot into his chest and made a hole to the now blackened by Kinos mainframe in him then unloaded a couple of shots into him. (~Authors note~ Getcho mind outta the gutters!) Kinos screamed and the black being formed into a ball over Mecha Sonic as he left that body, oddly enough the bullets did nothing to the actual electronics within him. Al and Ace surrounded him and burst out of the shells they were in, and looked up at the ball of black smoke and fire, watching it condense as it sucked up more black energy from the very earth. I spun the clip and pointed it at the center of the ball and then fired, the bullet just bounced off the ball, leaving a small white crack that faded in seconds. A massive hand formed out of the side of the ball, then anothe formed on the other side, both were massive and had very sharp claws on their finger tips, I stepped back a little as a set of massive legs formed and crushed the ground beneath it, making massive footprints in the ground, the ball became a torso, which then grew a massive wolf head on it's shoulder, it's teeth were as big as my head and it's drool grew white, I knew because when it roared, I nearly got covered in it, I dodged at the right time luckily. It's entire being was a very dark purple and glew a little from the inside, making it show the purple color. Al and Ace got around him with me, making a triangle around him. "Hmph. Look's like this is it boys." I said seriously and rolled the clip on my crucifux shotgun, filling it back up with more holy shots, then I put my scythe over my shoulder as I pointed the gun at the monster, I could see Al pointing his rocket at the monstrosity and Ace pointing his spear at it as well. Kinos roared, shaking the very earth we stood on before he crouched down and punched the ground, creating a massive uprise in the earth beneath us, launching us into the sky, I saw him tear out chunks of the earth and use them as projectiles, throwing them at us, they crashed into us and broke. I groaned loudly as I fell to the ground, or I would've had Kinos not punched all 3 of us with a single punch. We all crashed into a massive boulder that he made rise from the ground, and damn did it hurt, I ended up breaking a wing on the crash. I looked over at Al and Ace, they were bleeding on the rocks, I reached for them and noticed that I was bleeding too, really badly. I looked at Kinos as he ran over here like a rabid animal, I kept a serious face, even in the face of my own downfall. He jumped into the air and brought his joined hands down on the boulder, smashing it and bouncing us on the ground painfully, I couldn't move at this point and neither could Al and Ace. He reared his large hand back and balled it up into a fist and held his other hand on the same side, like he was going to spin, and that's exactly what he did, with his claws out to slash us, and boy was it painful, blood splattered on the ground beneath us as he spun like a tornado, and when he stopped, he bashed us with one massive fist, sending us into the ground, forming a ditch as we burrowed through the ground, making a massive mound of earth behind us. I opened one eye very slowly, since it hurt to move at all, I shakily looked up at the monstrosity that once was just a push-over of a being. He walked closer very slowly, dragging his blood-soaked claw across the ground, making a very loud grinding sound as it scraped across the ground.

Once he was directly over us, he reached in and picked us up and held our limp bodies up to the sky. I could see the gang running towards him, but suddenly there was a massive burst of invisible energy that pushed on my head since it was the only part out of the beasts hand, I could see the entire gang getting blasted back. even Shadow just materialized out of nowhere flying backwards, away from us, Kinos knew everything that was going on. I tried to struggle, but with my massive amount of blood-loss and very very injured body, it was impossible. I could only watch as Kinos reared his clawed hand back and pointed his claws straight out, I closed my eyes and nearly wept at the feeling of weakness, I could hear James screaming at me to fight, but his voice was getting more and more muffled as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. In my last moments of consciousness, I felt his grip loosen and the familiar feeling of falling.

-Amy's POV-

I shot awake instantly and screamed- "JAMES!" I looked around frantically as every memory of him rushed back into my mind like a flood. I looked around to find myself in a white plain of nothingness, I stood up and looked around, there was nothing but the sound of the echoing scream I let out when I woke up. I walked a bit but nothing changed, the only blackness in this place was my own shadow. I looked down at my shadow once and kept finding myself looking down at it without even realising it up until that point a lot. I kept noticing my shadow was getting bigger, until the point it stretched across the landscape infront of me. Then suddenly my shadow detatched from me and then started rising up, becoming a whole different person, it looked like me but... in a rather cosplay kind of maids outfit, lace, frilly, and plain old white and black. The pink of my hair formed covering the left eye and the blue and white of my eyes formed where they belonged, slowly the shadow became colored. "Ammy.." It said softly.

"H-huh?!" I exclaimed as all of this just happened within a few seconds. I was extremely surprised that this had suddenly just happened. "M-me?" I said shakily.

"Yes... you... you are my descendant... right?" She asked nervously.

"U-uhmmmm I dunno... Who are you?" I said confused.

"Uhm... okay this is kinda akward for me but... do you know a man named... James perhaps?" She asked, with concern in her eyes. My eyes grew wide as I nodded. "Oh good, then you are his... uhmm anyways... You love him don't you?" she asked even more nervously. I nodded kinda nervously. "Then you are my descendant... uhm... I think." she said with a finger on her chin.

"Are you sure about anything?" I asked doubtfully, and kinda annoyed.

"Oh come on! I'm new to this! James is the one with all the knowledge in spiritual contact." She said unhappily with a blush on her face. James knows this stuff? MY James?

"Uhmmm I think we're talking about 2 totally different James' here." I said seriously.

"Wolf, about 5'9" of pure handsome-ass-kickery, loves pink when it comes to you, stunningly amazing at cooking, always charming and teasing?" She said with a cocky smirk on her face. Considering the fact she perfectly described James, I just nodded dumbfoundedly. "Yeah, definetly the same James, no wonder the powers picked him." She said as she held her chin with one hand on the elbow of the hand on her chin. I just stood there. "Anyways, James, both of our James', are in danger, he needs you, THEY need you." She said seriously.

"Me? Why me?... ugh that cliche." I groaned as I held my head.

"That... what?" She asked plainly.

"Nothing." I said, trying to push it off as just me rambling. "Anyways, why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the only one who can absorb the powers of my eternal love for James." She said with a soft blush. "My love ended up becoming a power, it can give you the power to heal him, give him and yourself strength, and you can even communicate without words." She said with a bright smile. 'I won't take no for an answer when it comes to saving them." She said seriously. I giggled and nodded at her.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I said with a giggle. She smiled and held her hand out, my Piko-Piko hammer formed into her hands. "Whoa. cooool." I said happily.

"Hehehehe, yes it is. Now take it, and you will wake up with everything you need to save them and the world." She said as my hammer began to glow a bright bright pink. I reached out and took it into my hands. In that very instance I shot awake in a feild of grass with my baby in my arms. I kissed his head and guarded him from a massive blast of energy that sent all of my friends flying towards me. Rouge, Tails and Cosmo landed around me and the rest of the gang was more spread out. Shadow crashed into the ground behind me, he got up and growled as he floated into the air, surrounded by a red aura. I walked to him and he looked at me with the same fury he had towards Kinos.

"Rose... Amy..." He said as he floated back to the ground. "You're awake..." He said plainly.

"Yeah I am. Hold my baby." I said as I held Alex out.

"What?! NO!" he barked.

"Shadow either you hold onto my son or I swear to god that I will make you wish you weren't even a twinkle in the eyes of whoever thought you up, every moment you live will be a nightmare you can't escape from and you WILL beg for your past self to take Alex." I growled lowly as I stared Shadow in the eyes with the same fury he directed at anyone who bugged him. It took a little bit but he gave in and took Alex and walked to Vanilla and started helping the gang back up. I walked to my hammer and picked it up, the pink glow returned and I looked up in time to see a giant wolf beast rearing a massive clawed hand back to slice at who I pressumed to be my husband, terror, anger, sadness, fear, hatred and fury rushed through me and before I knew it, my hammer left my hands as I threw it at the beast, as it flew it glew brighter and brighter pink until it was a massive ball of pink light, when it collided with the back of the beasts head, it sent a wave of pink energy through it, pushing it enough to get it to drop James and 2 other figures to help catch itself. I ran over and my hammer came flying back to my hands. I did a baseball slide to James and held him close. "James!" I shouted as I shook him, blood was pouring out of him and covering me. I looked around to see Al and Ace were in just as bad a condition as James. I wanted so badly to cry since I was so cold and so mean to James before, and If he died now, he'd remember me as a heart breaking person, and he'd lose everything he held dear. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him one last time, and that's just what I did. I kissed him and cried at the same time, as the tears ran down my face and onto his, I could feel a surge of energy go through me and into James through the kiss, the cuts and bruises began to glow bright pink and then faded, where there were blood and bruises, was now nothing more than plain old skin and fur. I watched as he began to move again.

-James' POV-

I felt warmth run down my face, like tears. I then felt every bit of pain and agony that was ripping through me moments earlier, fade in a single instant, fatigue faded and strength coursed through my body, my powers felt rejuvinated and I could fight again. My eyes flew open to find that Amy was kissing me. I grabbed her head and held her there, kissing her with as much love as I could, tears formed in my eyes and I began to cry as I felt a piece of my heart tear away and then reform. I sat up and slowly let go of her head and watched as a broken smile formed on her beautiful face. "James." She wept happily.

"Amy... You saved me... thank you." I wept happily as I pressed my forehead against hers. She smiled and rubbed my cheeks, I was about to kiss her again when I noticed the lights had dimmed around us. I looked up to find that the beast that had nearly killed me was now looming over us, with a very angry look on his face. I growled and stood up growling very very angrily. "You motherfucker, first you take away my son." I began a long very furious speech, he raised his fist up and growled right back at me. "You steal my friend not once but twice, you hurt my friends countless times." I added on, I could see black energy surrounding his fist. "You drag me across the globe and torment me every step of the way, you have the gaul to bring back a monster I destroyed and use him against me and my friends." I added on. He began to bring his hand down. "And now you not only hurt me, but my friends as well and try to kill my brothers, and then intterupt my reunion with the woman I love?!" I roared angrilly, I could feel the James within me, begging to come out and kill him, now I had no regrets of letting my darkness out, so I did just that. His hand crashed down on my face but did absolutely nothing but stop on me like he'd hit a rock wall that he couldn't break though. "I AM GOING TO MESS. YOU. UP!" I roared angrily as James took control, sucking all the dark power out of Kinos, leaving him as a hulking monster with no power left.

-James .5's POV- (James .5: JAMES ".5"!? WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES IS THIS?! James: oh come one he's just trying to make it easier to discern who's who dude.  
Cut him some slack. James .5: Says the one of us who's the 'whole' James! Why am I only HALF?!)

I took control happily as the other James fell back into his mind. The darkness that I pulled out of the beast was potent and very filling. I grinned happily as I grabbed his hand and threw him over my shoulder and sent him flying, I could fell Rosaries power, I turned to find it radiating from Amy. I smiled. "So you've met her have you?" I said happily. "Rosary." I said, clarifying who I meant.

"Who? The maid?" Amy said confused. I nodded and she smiled. "So you must be the other James, the one she meant." She said with a bright smile.

"Yes, I am now the darkness inside of your James. It's a long story I'd rather not get into right now considering out currrent predicament." I said as I saw the beast get up, the beast was pulling in as much darkness as he could, trying to return his power. I growled and Amy held her hammer infront of her, ready to fight. "She really is Rosaries descendant." I thought to the other James. He laughed and agreed. The beast roared angrilly at us and charged. I held out my hands and 2 balls of black and white energy, Amy reared her hammer back like a baseball bat, from what I could gather from James' mind, he had a training session where he used his baseball abilities combined with energy balls from Yin and Yang to make a ping pong game, as it's called, with Amy, only now Amy was the batter, it was a genius plan honestly. I threw a ball into the air, making another in the empty hand and then tossing the other ball in the other hand into the air, repeating the process. The balls fell infront of Amy and she batted them at the hulking beast, each crashing onto Kinos and exploding on contact, but none stopped him. I made a humongous ball, it was as big as the beast it was meant for, and then tossed it into the air, Amy reared her hammer back as far as she could, her hammer beginning to glow a bright pink, and when she swung and made contact with the massive ball of energy, it rocketed at the beast, it began to surround itself with a bright pink fire as it flew towardsthe beast and when it crashed into Kinos, it sent him flying into the air, I looked and noticed a ball of red energy flying towards the back of Kinos, when it hit him it exploded sending him higher. I looked at where it came from to see that Shadow was the one sending it. I looked to see James' son in Shadows other arm. He kept sending more and more balls of energy until Kinos was nothing but a speck in the sky. Knuckles rushed over, grabbed Alex and handed him to Vanilla, who was running with the rest of James' friends, I then felt the earth rumble, and saw a massive red glow coming from Shadows spot, chunks of earth began to rise from their place as the earth shook more and the glow began getting bigger and bigger, it was almost blinding, I looked to see Kinos coming down fast in Shadows direction, and in that instance I knew exactly what Shadow had planned. I grabbed Amy and wrapped her in James' cloak, she struggled a little but stopped after a while. A minute later, what felt like an earth shattering earthquake 2 seconds earlier, could not even come close to the rumble that now shook the earth, I felt the blast even inside the cloak. When we came out, the entire battlefield looked like a massive wasteland, where there was lush green grass was now dried earth and cracks the size of fists. I looked to see Kinos was unharmed but Shadow was in Kinos' claws. I got Amys hammer and made a ball of energy then smashed it into the monsters direction, it crashed into Kinos and he looked right at me and grinned. I could hear Shadows agonizing scream, and it made me furious. I dropped the hammer and rocketed towards him, he tossed Shadow aside and reared his claw back, I grabbed the scythe James had dropped earlier and scrapped it against the ground as I flew faster and faster, I focused and formed a portal inside my cloak and smirked when I remembered its power. I rocketed past the beast, slicing it as I did, and then threw the cloak out infront of me, diving into it.

-Amys POV-

I watched as portals formed in random places and then James rocketed out of them, in his path another portal world form and the one he just left would be gon before you even realised it. He kept rocketing around the beast while it just flailed, trying to stop this attack. The attack grew faster and faster until you couldn't even see him as he burst out of the portal, and slashed the monster as he rocketed into the next portal. Eventually one of the swipes hit home and James crashed into the earth besides the beast. The monster grinned and reached for James but before either of us realised it, I was in the air right besides its head with hammer ready to bash his head. I bashed his head from right to left and knocked him away from James then hopped onto it's snout and jumped into the air and flipped until I crashed my hammer on his face, I fell to the ground faster than him and then reared my hammer back, letting the power charge up and then letting loose a barrage of swings, knocking this thing around like a stationary target, the last hit sent him flying into the skies above us. I dropped the hammer and ran to James and looked at him as he got up, he staggered a bit and shook his head. "Freaking hell." He said as he kept staggering until he fell down, I caught him before he hit the ground and smiled as I kissed his head, he shot up and stretched happily. "My goodness! Truely that is an incredible power! I feel as good as new!" He cheered happily, when he looked straight up his smile disappeared and he growled. He reared his hands back and a ball of white and black energy formed slowly, it was then that I remembered that Rosary, or Rosey as I like calling her, said about her powers, she said something about giving him strength, maybe I could give him a boost. I tried to focus my energy into my hand, it worked and my hand became surrounded by a bright pink light. I ran up to James and put my hand on his free arm. "what are you doing?" he said as he looked over at me, that look didn't last long since the ball of energy went from the size of a basketball to a SUV in a split second. He looked at it with surprised eyes, but quickly looked back up as Kinos roared at us. "Whatever you just did, thank you!" he said with a small smile as he swung his hand around so he could aim it.

-James V1.0's POV- (James V2.0: Is that better? I got him to change it so you're not 'half' you're now the original version, as it should be. James V1.0: ...hmph -arms crossed, still has an unhappy look plastered to his face- WHA-! HEY! James V2.0: Awww Mr. grumpy pants over here still is unhappy with the decision. God you're such a fucking pesimist. James V1.0: HA-HA! Very funny! If I'm mister grumpy pants that would make you the misses! James V2.0: ... Fuck you.)

"I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY!" I shouted as he continued to keep his mouth open and fell straight towards us. I noticed that red echidna Knuckles running towards us, with everyone else, I was surprised to see that Shadow was not already over here trying to get me out of the way. I looked up and saw Kinos had his hands out infront of him as he fell, claws at the ready. I aimed and then fired, in doing so the exerted force from the blast not only pushed me and the earth around me straight down for a few inches, but it also knocked Amy away and the others too. I couldn't tell if the laser went into his mouth or not, but I have a feeling it did.

-Shadow's POV-

That idiot's laser blasted us all away and dropped that stupid walking tin can on me. I kicked it off and looked up at the massive beast that Kinos had turned into, I watched as the beam went straight into his mouth and his eyes grew wide. We all looked up and watched as Kinos began to bloat up and parts began to swell, like when you eat something you're allergic to, for an accurate comparison. He was swelling up then unswelling then swelling up in different places and the cycle went on until he was a massive ball of black and purple, blown up like a balloon. "WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR!?" Amy screamed as she ran towards us. I looked at her and then got what she wanted us to do, I smirked immediately and used chaos control get up to that balloon and used a fulled charged chaos spear to pop him, when he popped he knocked me into the ground, creating a ditch as I continued do slide into the ground. I watched as a mass of black and purple smoke completely blocked out the sun, black and white energy exploded outwards in a ring form, starting where Kinos was destroyed, a pair of eyes formed in the cloud, and then a very jagged mouth also formed, the clouds were immediately sucked inwards, I growled and formed a chaos spear as I got up and threw it at the black and red ball of energy that the clouds formed as they gatered. The ball exploded and the clouds returned, it seemed nothing could destroy this thing, I then remembered the golden shotgun and warped to James.

-James V2.0's POV-

Shadow kicked me as soon as he warped next to me and knocked me back. I fell back and coughed, the laser the other James just fired drained me of a lot of strength and Amy was still coming over to me. I sat up and looked at Shadow to see him holding the golden shotgun. I looked up at the ball of energy forming above us and then knew his plan. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shadow screamed angrily as he fired it directly at the ball of energy, he unloaded an entire clip into the ball, it was no surprise that the shots went straight into the ball and then made it implode, the black smoke exploded outwards once more but this time it faded with a faint roar of anger as it faded into oblivion. I stood up slowly and when I did, Shadow fell to his knees, panting heavily. I looked over at everyone as they got up besides Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Cosmo and Ace got besides him, Amy, Al, Vanilla, Silver and Blaze got besides me, and Al dropped the case of emeralds behind him and Ace, I looked at Blaze to see she was holding Alex, the little guy was still sound asleep. I smiled and gently rubbed his little head, he smiled softly in his sleep which made me happier than I could even describe. "James!" Amy exclaimed as she called me back to reality. I looked over at her to see her smiling with tears running down her face. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back. "I'm so sorry about before." She cried into my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me we were married!?" she whimpered, I looked up at everyone and they looked away, rubbed the backs of their heads whistling while looking away, or just crossed their arms and said nothing.

"I'm not certain if this was their reason or not, but you can't just tell someone that they love you." I said as I rubbed her head softly, trying to calm her down.

Vanilla smiled down at me and put her hands behind her back happily. "Hehehe, very good James." She giggled a little.

"Ohhf, hit the nail on the head." Rouge said with a smirk.

"Hehehehe, darn, and I thought we had that reason in the bag. Truely he is incredibly wise." Cosmo said with a bright smile.

"Heeey! You saying you didn't think I was wise before?!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"Hahahahah James! C'mon she was just teasing you." Tails giggled as he rubbed Cosmo's head. I grabbed her and proceeded to nuggie her.

"Ahhh-hahaha! noooo stop it!" Cosmo squirmed, Tails tried to pull me off her, he succedded with the help of Vanilla.

"Come now children, be nice." she teased. Blaze shushed us as she rocked Alex to sleep. Al and Ace walked up and looked down at Alex.

"So this is your kid eh?" Al said as he scratched Alex's belly, making him kick happily. "Heheheheh, he's so smaaall!" he laughed happily.

"Hehehe yup." I said as I walked up and looked down at my little boy. "You know... I named him after you 2 you know." I said as I picked him up and held him close.

"Heh, yeah, I thought that's why you named him." Al said as he rubbed under his nose with the top of his pointer finger. "Thanks man." He said as he patted my shoulder.

-Omnicient POV-

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Kinos did not die without one last will to torment James. Some of the black mist flew towards Mecha-sonic and flew into the hole in his chest, lights turned on, electricity surged through the body, start-up programs booted up, the internal fan malfunctioned at first but it worked. Suddenly the eye lights lit up and Mecha-sonic got up. He looked around and found all 7 chaos emeralds in a nearby case, the case was behind the feet of 2 humans and a group of people he already knew. "Truely I am destined to be a god." Mecha-sonic thought as he started up his rocket boots.

-James' POV-

I barely had time to even comprehend that I'd heard rockets when 2 holes burst open in my brothers chests, blood splattered over everyone and then a blast of energy sent us all flying away. from them. Their bodies landed right besides me, Alex was still in my arms but he'd woken up and was now crying. I sat up and looked at Al and Ace, I tried to get them up but there was no response. I was on the verge of joining my son in crying when a bright golden light blinded me for a few seconds and then a massive gust of wind blew on me violently. I held my arm over my eyes and looked to see all 7 chaos emeralds encircling Mecha-sonic. I watched as Shadow warped infront of Mecha-sonic and was about to warp the Chaos emeralds away when Mecha-sonic batted shadow away like he was nothing more than a fly. Knuckles and Silver rushed in and were blasted away like they were nothing. Tails tried blasting him with his arm cannon and his gatling gun, but they did absolutely nothing. I watched as Rouge tried but she was just blasted off by a field of energy that surrounded Mecha-sonic. I was to busy trying to wake my brothers up to try anything to stop him. I was snapped back to reality by a crying Amy. I looked at her then rage filled my heart. I could feel the other James getting stonger and more violent. I clenched my eyes shut and handed Alex to her and took off my cloak and wrapped them in it. I turned angrilly and looked up at the bastard. "Cosmo!" I shouted. I turned my head to look for her to see her under Knuckles, trying to get out.

"NGHHH!" She groaned and then got out finally. The sound of Mecha-Sonic powering up was almost deafening, I ran over to Cosmo and got her attention. "James! What are we going to do?!" she shouted.

"YOU need to start a fire!" I shouted at her.

"WHAAAT!? WHY!?" she exclaimed.

"JUST DO IT AND MAKE IT BIG! Be sure that Al and Ace are in it!" I said loudly, I handed her my lighter and she grabbed Tails and Rouge and ran off, she got knuckles up and had him carry the corpses. I turned and looked at Mecha-sonic as his transformation finished. He looked like a blue and white version of Zero from the mega man games mixed with Mecha-sonics earlier form. I spread my wings and walked up seriously.

"Hmhmh.. HAHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly. "Finally!" he said smuggly.

"HEY!" I shouted angrilly.

"Hm? What's this? Another lamb for the slaughter?" he laughed as he floated down to the ground. "Honestly, if you want to die you don't have to make some big act out of it, just ask." He laughed a little.

"And honestly if you think I'm anything more than a lamb waiting for you to kill me, then you couldn't be farther from the truth. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did." I said plainly.

"Big words coming from such a little creature. You honestly think you could even make a scratch on me? I am a god." He said as he power-up up to be a show-off. I growled.

"Big words coming from such a little bitch." I said sharply. "The only god here is me, you're just a robot playing god, why don't you go home to your little sandbox and play god with the other little can openers and microwaves and make me some raviolli." I said with a smirk, felling pretty damn good about my joke.

"Insolent maggot, you've just sealed your own fate." he said seriously.

"Hah, please, I am the master of fate, you sealed your own fate when you woke up." I said as I punched him, knocking him back into the ground.

"What!?" He exclaimed as she shot out of the ground. "GHHH!"

"Hmph." I said as I shook my head in disappointment. " What a waste of metal." I said as I walked over to my scythe plainly, Mecha-sonic kicked and punched me as I walked but nothing even moved me as I walked. "Awww that's adorable, the little can opener wants to play with me!" I laughed as I grabbed my scythe from the ground. He flew backwards and charged up his power. "You asked for it." I said plainly.

"YOU WILL DIE!" He shouted angrilly as he got into his spin dash form and charged at me. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

"You first." I muttered quietly. I prepared for a swipe as he got closer and closer, and when he was within range I swung my scythe.

-3 months later at a party-

I grabbed my red and gold electric guitar from it's case and walked up from behind the stage and looked over at shadoow with his Red, white, black and gold guitar, with a designed to look like him. He was tuning it and Cream was setting up her drums, I was surprised to hear that she loved playing drums, and was even more surprised to find out she's GREAT at it, and to think, all the times I'd visited, I'd never once seen her playing with drums involved in it, I'd even been given a full home tour of their house by Cream. I looked at her and she gave me the thumbs up that she was good, I looked at Shadow and he gave the thumbs up too. I looked into the curtains infront of us to see if everyone was ready, I caught Rouge and Knuckles during a quickie and instantly pulled my head out from behind the curtains. "I think we need to give them some time." I said as I looked at the others.

"Ohhhh come on!" Cream groaned unhappily. "We've been planning this for months! What's taking them so long!?" she crossed her arms in a huff.

"You ever hear of reproduction?" I asked cream as I walked by her to check on the staff. When I came back she was a bright red little bunny. "Yeah, now we wait for them." I said plainly as I tuned my guitar. Amy and Alex came up through the side entrance, I looked over and told the guard to let them in, Amy was in a wonderfully tight pair of jeans, not too tight for her but tight enough to latch onto her long legs, and on top she had a nice white t-shirt with black sleeves and a red rose in the center of it, alex had on a red shirt and small jeans, I smiled and walked over and hugged them both. "Hey you 2." I said with a bright smile.

"Hey handsome. How're you doing? You all good?" She asked with her usual concern.

"Hehehe, yes I'm fine, just a little nervous, Cream on the other hand is incredibly impatient, and Knuckles and Rouge... well they're going at it like horny bunnies." I teased with the comparison.

"HEY! SHUT UP !" Cream shouted.

"Sorry Cream." I said with a giggle as I waved at her.

"Oh come on now Creamie." I heard a very melodious voice say. I turned to the voice to find a very beautifully dressed Vanilla, she wore a long red dress with no sleeves, and the straps that held it up were made so that it made an X shape over her neck and a little over her bust. I blushed a bit and smiled. "No need to be rude, it's a valid comparison." she said with a soft smile, in noticing the smile, I saw her wearing beautiful pink lipstick, it was very sparkly.

"MOM!" Cream exclaimed as she ran over and glomped her mother. Vanilla laughed and caught her child and spun around with her like she was still a little girl. I giggled and smiled brightly. "You came! I can't believe it, I thought you were busy today, what happened?!" she asked happily.

"Well, I can't miss my baby girls debut, so I canceled all my plans." She giggled happily, Cream cheered and hugged her mother tight. "Hmhmhmh, what kind of mother would miss her baby girl being up on stage?" she asked sarcastically.

"A bad one, that's for certain." I said happily as I walked over. Vanilla smiled and let go of Cream to give me a hug. "It's wondeful to see you here tonight, I'm glad you could make it." I said with a smile.

"As am I daarling." She said as she leaned down to kiss my cheek, I blushed softly and Amy laughed.

"Hahahaha, he's as bright pink as my fur!" She teased. Shadow, Cream and Vanilla laughed at me.

"Shut uuuup!" I barked trying to get them to stop it. "Come on!" I growled.

"Oh fiiine, sheesh man." Shadow said with a soft smile on his face.

"Ugh, thank you." I said as I rubbed my head. "Ugh these damn outfits are like ovens!" I complained, I looked down at my red dress shirt with a black sleevless vest with roses in the design, it was completely black so you could only feel the detailed roses in the vest, I also had on long black dress pants and a red tie over the dress shirt but under the vest. Shadow had on a black dress shirt with a tie on and the sleeves rolled up, he had a jacket set aside for when we start. Cream had on a waitress out fit with long black stockings on. Rouge walked in with a waitress outfit on, it was plain black and white though her bust was very space consuming, her long brown stockings clung well to her legs and almost blended in, she was most certainly a very sexy waitress, her maids hat was behind her ears and her hair was very long and curly, very beautiful if I must say so.

"Ugh." I heard knuckles groan. He walked out with a white t-shirt under a very lightly tanned jacket on, and dark brown pants. "Why do I have to be Mr. Moore?" He complained.

"And better question." I heard a very unhappy Silver complain, he walked out with a waiter outfit on, white dress shirt, black vest, black paints, black bow tie. "Why am I Mr. Gable?" He growled.

"1: you're Mr. Moore and Mr. Gable because you 2 can't play an instrument and 2: because it was in the will." I said plainly and annoyed at the same time.

"They both groaned unhappily. "UGHH! Damn last wishes!" They growled in unison.

"Now shut up and get ready!" I barked at them, they grumbled unhappily and went to their places, Rouge following them. Cosmo ran through the band area telling everyone to get in their places and getting Amy and Vanilla out.

"C'mon everyone! Places! We're on in 3!" she exclaimed, everyone rushed over to their areas and got ready. The lights dimmed and the first row of curtains moved, the ones infront of us were still closed. I looked up to see Tails and Cosmo getting the lights ready. I heard the doors burst open and I saw 2 familiar figures rush in.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed in a whisper. Al and Ace rushed in, Al jumping to get his black and grey vertical striped dress pants on, he had on a bright red dress shirt and black vest on as well as a black bow tie, his hair was slicked back from the gel he used. Ace was running in getting his yellow dress shirt on and black vest as well, small lighning bolds were desighned onto the middle of both sides of Ace's vest and a small fireball on each side for Al's, they waved and got onto the stage and I looked over at Tails waiting for the cue. I remembered something important and reached into my pockets and slipped on the fingerless gloves I'd gotten from the shop owner in Japan. I got them on just in time for tails to give us the cue. Me, Shadow and Cream started playing as the curtains opened up nearly blinding us. Everyone in the massive audience cheered. The mic slid over to me and I caught it with my tail. "New girl, Hot girl on the new Job." I sang, Rouge gave an adorable sideways peace sign and and stuck her tongue out a little and gave a wink, just like we practiced, the guys in the audience whistled. She then a couple tables slid onto the stage and her, Al, Ace and Silver got to wandering around serving other cast members that sat at the tables. "New boss, Mr. Moore he's a real snob." I sang again, Knuckles looked at the auidience with a grin and fixed his jacket. A list floated down behind Rouge as she bent over to serve someone, giving knuckles a good view, the list was big enough for the audience to read the list. "Highheels." I said and a check floated down to that box with that listed next to it. "Alright, Tight skirt." I sang and the box with that next to it got a check, "Great skin." I sang and that box got 2 checks. "In-duce-ing thoughts of SIIN~" I sang happily. That box got 5 checks, the auddience laughed and cheered, clapping along to the song. "In-vol-un-ta-ry-ac-tion!" I sang and Knuckles rubbed his hands together then got on all fours. "His Primitive sa-tis-fac-tion." he crawled behind the table cloth, Al walked by with a silver platter in one hand like a buttler and with the other hand he took the table cloth and Knuckles stopped in his tracks, he was looking up Rouge's skirt and had wide eyes as the audience saw him, as rehearsed. "He get's calloused and she goooes~" I sang happily and everyone stopped for Rouge to do her line.

Rouge turned around and looked at him. "Tell me Mr. Moore what are you doing on the flooor?~" She sang, everyone shot up and cheered and whistled as we got back to the song.

"I can see your underwear, from down here, I can see your underwear from down here, I'm not even gonna lie baby, this I can't denyyy~ I can see your underwear. From down here!" I sang, Knuckles mouthing along perfectly. We had an instrument only part for a couple seconds. Knuckles and Rouge get up and act like they're arguing and then go their seperate ways then when the song starts up again Knuckles sits at a far away table. "Mr. Moore feels bad when the day ends, asked her out, not a date, just to make amends." I sang and Knuckles got up and ran over, got on one knee mouthing to ask her out on a date. "A-pol-o-gy Ac-cep-ted Fan-cy Din-ner Fan-cy Plaaace.~" I sang happily. THe stage crew add in a back ground of a fancy resteraunt. "The waiter, Mr. Gable." I sang and Silver turned to the crowd with a grin and a silver platter in his hand doing a smooth pose. "Sneaks in un-der the ta-ble." Silver quickly got under the table and when the audience looks around for Knuckles, Ace walks by grabbing the table cloth of their table. "To find he's not A-looone~" I sang with a grin. The audience laughed and Rouge leaned to her side and looked under the table.

"Tell me Mr. Moore why everyone is on the floor." Rouge sang and then they started to mouth along with the song.

"We can see your underwear, from down here, we can see your underwear, from down here, we're not even gonna lie, baby this we can't denyy! We can see your underwear, from down here, we can see your underwear, from down Here, we're not even gonna lie baby this we can't Denyyy!~" I sang, getting louder, stopping so the band can have an awesome solo, the tables and background are pushed of the stage into the backstage area and the bands rolling stands are pushed into the lime light. "I can see your underwear, from down here, I can see your underwear, from down here, I'm not even gonna lie, bay this we CAN'T DENYYY!" I shouted as I sang, Shadow joined me for this next part. "WE CAN SEE YOUR UNDERWEAR, FROM DOWN HERE! WE CAN SEE YOUR UNDERWEAR, FROM DOWN HERE, WE'RE NOT EVEN GONNA LIE, BABY THIS WE CAN'T DENYYYYY! I CAN SEE YOUR UNDERWEAAAAAARRRRR!~" we sang until the final words, then it was just me. The song stopped and then we all waved at the cheering audience, the lights faded and the curtains closed. Everyone cheered happily. "This song has been in tribute to my friend Sonic and his wife Mina. May they rest in peace." I said into the microphone and everyone got a little quieter, the clapping didn't stop. Everyone who was in the song stepped out and took a bow. "Thank you all for coming, the party doesn't stop now, kareoke and dancing is still happening tonight, feel free to leave if you want, if not, start partying people, Sonic isn't here right now but he would NOT want a morbid party!" I exclaimed happily. Everyone cheered and the lights kicked on, lights of all colors moved all throughout the building and everyone danced on the glowing floor. I smiled and finally ditched the vest and loosened my tie, I rolled up my sleeves and set my guitar in its case, Shadow put his stuff up and walked backstage. I heard people running up to start kareoke and I went backstage to find Shadow. I found him sitting in his area of the dressing room setting his stuff aside then going to his lighted mirror to grab a picture, I could only assume it was of Melonie. I walked up slowly. "I'll spare you asking why you're stuck back here, but let me ask you a question. Why don't you wanna spend your life living like you used to?" I asked as I looked at Melonies picture.

"It's hard working in the C.I.A. Melonie helped me through most of the fights, and now that she's gone, It's like I can't function right." Shadow said in a sigh. "and it's a lot harder to smile without someone to get me smiling." He said as he set the picture in his guitar case. "Sorry I can't stay, I don't want to meet any girls, thanks for having me though." He said as he waved.

"Whoa, hold on there Shadow." I said, reaching out for him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"I never said you had to come look for girls, I know how you felt about Melonie, just stay and party with friends." I said with arms crossed. "At least stay for one more song." I tried to bargain.

"... Ugh, fine, you're twisting my arm. I smiled and grabbed his guitar case and my own. "Whoa what? What're you doing?" He said as he looked at me. I tossed his guitar to him. "HEY! Careful!" he growled.

"Oh calm down, I know what I'm doing. Now come on." I said as I ran outside. I looked at Tails, who was the list man, the one who kept track of who's going next for kareoke. "Hey! Tails!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh Hi James. You wanna go next on the Kareoke. Well there 3 people infront of you." He said as he looked at the list while dancing. Shadow walked up behind me. "Oh! A duo performance? okay, well I'll sign you 2 up, you'll be up after the next 3 people." He said as he wrote our names down. Shadow groaned and went to take a seat and wait.

"Oh no you don't!" I said as I grabbed his shirt. "You promised one song and I don't plan on letting you just sit out on a good time, C'mon!" I said as I dragged him into the crowd then tossed him in. "DANCE!" I said as Rouge and Knuckles Started singing 'Jump Ft. Nelly Furtado' I found Amy dancing with her hands above her head and Alex was dancing nearby. I decided to join them and we started tearing it up. When they sang 'Like a bird like a Plane' I tossed Alex up into the air and he laughed as he fell into my arms and everyone dancing around us cheered and joined us in the dancing. We all were jumping while dancing and Alex was rather good at dancing, especially for a 3 year old, guess he gets it from me and Amy. Amy was very sexy while she danced, swaying her hips and moving so fluidly, it was nice. The song stopped and everyone clapped and cheered at the 2 of them and then they got down. It was quiet for a few minutes but then there was a faint sound coming from the speakers. I looked up and saw Silver and Tails up on the stage, a bunch of random girls walking up with them dancing to the song, I immediately recognized it as Eminem's 'Shake That'. I could see Silver doing Eminem but when Tails started doing the much deeper voice, practically everyone who knew him dropped their jaws, and holy shit was it unexpected for him to know this song. "Holy..." I said a I watched him. All the girls that were dancing up there were sexy as hell and doing sexy dances. I looked at Amy and she was covering Alex's ears and just as awe-struck as I was. When they finished there was more cheering going on that any other time tonight. I couldn't even believe the duo that sung the song was SILVER AND TAILS! I went to go looking for Shadow, but he bumped into me. "Shadow, did you see the 2 that were up there!?" I asked.

"Yes, it was Silver and TAILS, of all people, it was THEM, I'm impressed." he said as he looked up at the stage. "So we're up after the next people?" He asked as he looked at me. I nodded and looked up at the stage. I saw Rouge fly up from the crowd and Amy ran up onto the stage through the side entrance. I noticed rouge had changed from her earlier out fit to a purple t-shirt and black skirt with long black and purple kneesocks and high heels, She still had on her red lipstick though. I watched them as they scrolled through a list. Suddenly, Blaze, Vanilla, and Cream ran up and grabbed a Mic, Cream was dragging Knuckles up. I'm pretty sure every guy in the room was gawking as they watched the 5 girls start dancing along to 'Worth It- Feat. Kid Ink by Fifth Harmony' I whistled along while the girls danced and everyone was dancing and cheering. Shadow laughed a little and cheered along, just a little. The guys were throwing flowers onto the stage as the song stopped and the girls clustered together in sexy poses. I whistled loudly and clapped as they all got off, Knuckles was laughing happily the entire way off the stage.

"Up next we have a duo performance, a guitar duo!" Tails said over the speakers.

"That's us." I said as I tapped Shadows arm. He nodded and ran with me along the edge of the crowd and up onto stage. I looked out at the crowd and watched as all eyes turned to us.

"So...? What do we play?" Shadow asked. I held my chin, then thought of a song. I whispered it into his ear, it took a minute but he recognized it. "Well... it's worth a shot." He said as I pointed at Tails and he walked up.

"...Hm... oh...oh interesting, looks like we've got a special request! I'll get it started." Tails said through the mic as he flew from the stage to his computer, it took a minute but the song started when Tails pointed at us. Only the nerdy people in the building knew how awesome this was since we played the Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 Intro. Those that really knew how awesome the song was squealed like fan-girls would. I looked out at the crowd with a grin, then looked at Shadow to see him smiling and grinning out at the crowd. Everyone cheered and whistled, not dancing because they payed to much attention to us. When the song was done we walked off stage, immediately following that we were given lots of high-fives from the DBZ fans. Shadow smiled and I gestured to the door.

"Now you may leave, I'm not stopping you." I said with a smile.

"... Nah... I think I'll stay for a little longer." He said with a smile, I nodded and let him geet back into the crowd. "Thanks for keeping me around." He said as he shook my hand.

"No problem man, you know I'm always here for you." I said as I patted his shoulder. He nodded and went off into the crowd. The night was definetly fun, I just wish Melonie, Sonic and Mina were here to see it... I sighed and went into the crowd of people looking around. I looked up and found Al and Ace floating over head, talking about something. I followed them when they left the building and told Amy I was heading out after my brothers, she said she'd be waiting at the house with Vanilla, Cream and Alex if she wasn't at home.

I followed them to the castle in the forest where I fought Kinos the first time. They were standing at the edge of the platform, the place where I lost Amy for the first time, and the only time. I saw that they were holding the notebook that Kinos was imprisoned in until that idiot mob boss found him. I walked up slowly and they looked over. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when they looked back at the notebook. "... Hi James." Ace said as he continued to look at the book.

"Hi... guys. What's up?" I said as I walked closer. "Why'd you leave so early to come here?" I asked, the second most obvious question would be how did they know about this place, but Yin and Yang were a part of them so that's probably how.

"Well... Yin and Yang were talking through us, to eachother of course... and they said... we can't stay here forever." Al said unhappily with a sigh.

"Uhm... what do you mean?" I asked as I got closer.

"Dude, we're just scribbles, things that aren't even supposed to be real. The only reason we ARE is because they were sucked into this notebook." Ace said as he flipped through it.

"Yeah and?" I said, my heart dropping a little. "If I hadn't wanted to run away from my world, I wouldn't be here, I SHOULDN'T be here, and yet here I am!" I argued

"The world needs you, it needs Yin and Yang, it doesn't need Al and Ace." Al said as he looked at me seriously.

"No it doesn't! Everyone has their own Yin and Yang! I only have one of you 2!" I argued more.

"Without Yin and Yang this world will be just as bad as the one you left, worse since the furries of this world will become primal!" Ace argued. "Put it like this dude." Ace said in a low growl. I knew where he was going with this, and I wanted to beg them to stop.

"NO! Don't you dare do it! I know what you're going to say!" I screamed at them. "I won't do it!"

"You need to face it dude. You have a choice here." Al said plainly. "It's either us-" he began.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as I covered my ears and tears of anger ran down my face.

"Or Amy." Ace finished, I couldn't tell you what it was about it that choice, but I could tell you it felt like a steel knife was going through my wind pipe. I pressed my forehead against the ground and listened to the steps of my brothers getting closer and closer.

"Noo... Nooo!" I cried, I was stuck here with the choice of either my beloved, or my brothers who I've wanted to be real from the day I made them years ago. I loved both to death and I didn't want to choose between either... now I had to. I raked my hands through my hair and felt the other James deep inside me trying to soften the pain, it didn't help much.

"I'm sorry James." The other James said to me in my head. "I wanted to tell you... but I knew it would break your heart." He said with a long sigh.

After a while I stopped being a child and decided to get up and make my choice. "Fine... Go home guys." I said as I wiped my eyes and looked at them, I saw smiles that a drawing couldn't even capture correctly, it was a good smile filled with more emotion than an entire series of comics, books, movies or games could make you feel.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ace said with a smile. "You're making a good decision James." he said as he patted my shoulder.

"I'm real proud of you." Al said as he ruffled my hair. I giggled and pushed his hand off me.

"Hehehe, shut up dude." I said with a soft smile. Ace handed me the book and I held it.

"Set it where you want the portal to be." Ace said plainly. I walked to the edge of the platform and then walked back, the notebook flew open and a white light in the form of an oval formed over the book as it flipped through the pages like there were an infinite amount. I watched my brothers walk to the portal, Ace gave me a salute and then jumped in, he stopped, suspended in mid-air and then his body began to glow a bright yellow and then sparks came from him, and then like a lightning bolt, he jumped into the portal, swirling as he went in. Al stood by the portal and then turned to me and walked over, he held his hands out and made a mask for me.

"This way, you'll have a piece of us, even if we're dimensions apart." he said with a smile, half of the mask was a redish gold and the other half was bright yellow gold, the right side, when wearing it, was made to look like the sun, with points on it like a stereotypical sun would be, the other side had lightning bolts as points. I put the mask on and smiled as it fit perfectly. I waved at him and he jumped into the portal, stopping like Ace had done and then forming into a fireball and then being sucked into it. Immediatelty after color faded from the white portal, it disappeared and the book slapped shut. I walked over to it and flipped through it, everything was as I'd left it, except for a few pages, there was a few pages of things I didn't make, this must be where Kinos spent his days locked in here, I was about to close the thing when those pages erased themselves and then words started to form on them. 'To our brother, Colin.' the words formed. then ink started to form on the page in random spots. I watched it form and then cried a little when it formed a group photo of me, Al, Ace, Amy and Vanilla, along with everyone else, everyone was doing their own pose but me, Al and Ace... I was pulling them in by hooking my arms around their necks, they were smiling and laughing with me. A few tears dropped onto the page as I felt a mix of sadness, hapiness, pride and sorrow.

"I know you want them back, but you must be thankful for the time you spent with them." The other James said, his voice echoing in my head.

"Yeah... You're right." I said as I wiped my eyes. "I'm happy they were real, even if it was only for a little while." I said as I closed the book.

"Let's head home, my boy." the other James said in my head.

"Yeah...it's time to go home." I said happily as I formed wings and headed home, I arrived just as Amy, Alex, Cream, and Vanilla arrived via Taxi. If anything was to be learned from all the time I've spent with them, it's that the happiest moments can last as long as a lifetime to as long as a splitsecond, those are the moments and the things we should cherish the most. The people we meet, the things we do, the things that we discover, everything is incredible in it's own little way. You just have to find out how and see if you could carry that for the rest of your life or leave it and take it for granted. Alex ran up to me and I picked him up, spinning around as I held him in the air. I smiled as Amy walked up and kissed me softly, I smiled and kissed back and then ruffled Creams hair a little, Vanilla giggled and kissed me to, I happily returned the kiss, I opened the door and let them all inside and then looked out into the night, it's funny really. I didn't ever think I was deserving of such a wonderful life.

"Jaaaames! Come ooon!" Amy called for me. "Alex and Cream need to head to beeed!" She called again. I smiled and turned to her, looking up at her from the bottom floor of our house.

"Yes, and then you have 2 wives to attend to~" Vanilla said as she snuck up behind me and gently bit my ear. I blushed and giggled.

"Alright, alright sheesh." I said happily as I closed the door. "I'm coming already." I said with a smile.

-Much later-

I dropped the book after I finished writing those last few words. I can't believe I was requested to write about my 2 journeys. It's been what... 5 years now? I'm surprised I even remember half of it in such thrilling detail. I closed the book and wrote the title down on the book. 'Wings of Fate: The Tome of Darkness' I hope I got the parts with Kinos right, cause I sure as hell am not bringing him back to ask him. I looked over as I heard my door open. I saw Amy and Vanilla walk in slowly, My 7 year old Alex ran in and asked me if I'd take him flying today, my little baby bunny Susan asked if she could go, she just grew her little wings and I was sure she could get at least a few feet off, of course I was going to watch over her. I agreed and watched them flying for about an hour. I looked up when I was 2 very beautiful shadows looming over me to find Amy and Vanilla standing behind me watching the kids fly. "Look at them, flying so freely." Amy said with a sigh of pride.

"Heheh yup. They're really something." I said as I watched Alex help Susan up in the air.

"Hehehe, they're just like their parents, strong willed, determined, they have some patience but not much, and so full of energy." Vanilla said with a sigh, both of them sat besides me on the steps into the house. "Hehehhe, I wonder how Cream is doing." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"Last I checked, Cream and her new boyfriend were happily living it up. I heard Cream was going to ask if he wanted to try having kids, that was about a month ago, Shadow said she's been calling him to keep us informed." I said as I looked at Vanilla.

"Oh, that's good." Vanilla said with a smile.

"Speaking of having kiiids~" Amy whispered into my ear and then gently nipped my ear. "Wanna have more hunny?~" she asked seductively, kissing my neck. My hair stood on end and I shivered as small waves of pleasure went through me. I smiled stupidly as my eyes went wide.

"Mhhhmmm~ It appears he likes that idea~" Vanilla said, leaning up on me, wrapping her breasts around my shoulder. I blushed more and the girls giggled, gently placing their hands on both my legs. My tail was wagging like crazy and I was almost panting like a dog, I did my best to contain myself.

"Heheheh!" Amy giggled. "I think he wants his treats now~" Amy teased.

"Now now boy~ You only get your treats when you've been a good boy, and gotten the kids occupied for the evening.~" Vanilla whispered in my ear.

"W-wooof~" I said happily. "Oh kiiids! Wanna go play with Uncle Tails?" I called out to the kids. They came flying at me like freaking bullets, screaming yes over and over. "Okay! okay! Okahahahahay!" I laughed. "I need to call him sheesh! give me a little timne guys!" I told the kids and had them get off then had them pack a bag incase they decide to spend the night with Tails and his family. I called Tails and explained everything... minus a few details. Tails was over in about 2 minutes and the kids rocketed out of the door and into his flying car. I thanked Tails and filled him in on the details I... 'Forgot' to mention. "So thanks again Tails." I said with a blush and a smile.

"Heheheh, gosh dude, if you'd said so on the phone I'd've gotten here sooner." He said with a smile.

"You would've?" I asked in surprise.

"No, I would've made you wait for hours." He said with a devilish grin.

"You're getting good at that. Nice job." I said with a smile.

"Really? I thought I was a little quick that time." He said as he looked up at me.

"Nah you did good." I said shaking his hand. "Feel free to keep the kids over if they ask. Don't mean to sound mean but-" I said trying to make that sound better.

"Yeah yeah I know, go on dude." He said as he waved me off, getting back into his car and then flying off. I waved bye to the kids until Vanilla grabbed my waving arm and Amy grabbed my other one and then both yanked me inside.

"Good boy James~" Amy giggled as she scratched behind my ear, My tail was wagging as fast as it could immediately. "Isn't he such a good boy, Vanilla?~" She said as she looked up at Vanilla, who was in a white bath robe that wasn't tied so when she leaned over the rails from the top floor, her boobs fell out of the robe and bounced, she knew I loved it when their breasts bounced.

"Mhmhmhm~ yes he is, he's OUR good boy now~" She said seductively as she extended one hand out then balled up her hand then extended her pointer finger out then curled it up, gesturing me to come up. "Our good boy deserves a treat doesn't he Amy?~" she asked with a slight giggle.

-!Lemon scene inbound! Time to prepare the Ship Cannons! RETURN FIIIIRE! -fan-girl/boy faints- BATTLE CRYYYYYY!-

"I plan on giving him more than just a treat~" She said as she pushed her breasts on my back, making me shiver and my tail wag happily. Amy pushes forward a little, guiding me up the stairs to a waiting Vanilla, she opens the door and Amy pushes me inside, quickly they close the door and stad with their backs towards me, slowly they slip their bath robes off their curvacious bodies and they turn their heads giggling as I pant a little. THey walk over, getting on either side of me then they started smothering me with their breasts. I was wagging my tail like never before and smiling stupidly as my mind clouded over, Amy giggled and then grabbed the quickly growing buldge forming in my pants. "Hehehehe, looks like our good boy wants us to have a treat of our own~" Amy said as she gently guided her fingers around on the buldge.

"Well, we don't want to be rude now do we?~" she giggled and got on her knees on the floor and practically ripped my pants and boxers off. I blushed when Amy and Vanilla both stared at it like it was hypnotizing. "O-oh my~ I keep forgetting how big it is up close." she said, licking her lips a bit.

"Did it get bigger?" Amy blushed and leaned down. "I think it did." She said as she got closer. I blushed and bit my lip as they continued to stare, I got an idea and decided to have a little fun. I moved a little causing my cock to wiggle, they followed its motions perfectly. I grinned and wiggled it some more and it hit Amys cheek lightly, she smiled and licked her lips hungrily. I did the same to Vanilla and got an even hungrier reaction from BOTH. "Mhm! I think we should begin Vanilla~ What do you wanna start with, or rather... Who?~" Amy said seductively, she got besides Vanilla and they both smiled up at me.

"Mhhh~ such a hard choice~" I said as I bit my lip. I looked at both of them and smiled when I got a good idea. "How about both of you get on both sides of me, I have an idea~" I said wickedly. They giggled and did as I wanted them, I smiled and put their breasts around my cock and they murred. "Now you 2 play nice and share~" I said happily, they giggled and kissed the sides of the tip.

"Mhhh~ I like this idea James~" Amy murred softly. "Verrry kinky~" she said with a wicked smile. Though it didn't seem like AMy wanted to share when she slipped the whole tip into her mouth and sucked on it roughly.

"Awww, Amyyy~" Vanilla giggled. "You're so mean, you're supposed to share..." She sighed a little. "Oh well~" She giggled and leaned down, licking on the side of the shaft, making me moan and shiver. Amy started to lower her head slowly, Vanilla giggled at my moans as I arched my back, Amy smiled and took me to the hilt, sucking as hard as she could. Vanilla murred as Amy came back up and she leaned in kissing Amy hungrilly. "Mhhhmm~ he's extra tasty today~" She giggled.

"Hmhmhm, you sure thaat wasn't me you were tasting?~" Amy giggled.

"Maybe it was, but it was but it's delicious regardless~" She said before diving down and suckling on the tip, she lowered down quickly and giggled as she showed off her skills. She bobbed her head for a while before coming up for air. The 2 of them repeated the proccesss for a long while, I was on edge for almost an hour before they stopped teasing me. "Heheheh~ I think he's had about all he can handle." Vanilla giggled.

"Awwww, and I was just getting into it. Oh well~ time to move on to more fun activities~" Amy said with a wicked grin. I gulped, a bit worried as they pinned me down and kissed me furiously, rubbing their folds against my shaft. I bucked my hips as the heat that was coming from their pussies was overwhelming. "Mmmm~ now James, who get's the creamy filling first?~" Vanilla asked seductively as they continued to tease me relentlessly. I couldn't even think straight, much less make such a difficult decision. "Awhawhaw~ He can't choose!~" Vanilla laughed a little.

"Hehehehe, well I think you should go first Vanilla~ You're more experienced in working him good~" Amy argued.

"Nonsense sweetie~ You go, you've been with him longer, you deserve the first filling." Vanilla argued, I was getting annoyed fast from being teased so relentlessly. I grabbed Amy and plunged into her roughly.

"AH!" She squealed in ecstasy. She had her tongue hanging out as I thrust upwards into her like an incredibly horny dog.

"Oh...My... I guess we were to rough on him... Hehehehe she's got such a cute face when you do that James." Vanilla giggled as she climbed onto my face, having me feast on her pussy, and feast I did. She was moaning like Amy was within minutes. I was having a hard time keeping up with the 2 actions, but I managed. Amy was arching her back as she felt me fuck her this roughly, I hadn't been this rough in a long while and she seemed to enjoy it. I felt my tip hit against her crevix with each thrust, and soon I felt Amy slapping against my knot ass he kept going, I was very close, and with each thrust into her pussy, I gave her womb a little more pre-cum. I groaned and slurped up Vanilas juices hungrily, she moaned out and started to cover my face in her juices as well as fill my mouth, when she started to cum. I could feel her muscles clamp on my tonuge as I licked deep in her, drinking Vanillas stimulating juices sent me over the edge, I grabbed Amy and pushed my knot into her, plinging my tip into her womb, and with that I lost all restraint and started to fill her womb up to capacity. I moaned and Amy practically screamed out as I filled her up with warm, thick, creamy cum. Vanilla got off and layed on the bed exhausted, and I got to watch a bump form in Amys belly as I kept givingh er cum.

"F-f-fuuuuck!~" me and Amy both moaned out in ecstasy as I came in her. After a little while I stopped and Amy rested on me until I could pull out. I smiled and kissed her lovingly to wake her up. "C'mon hunny, It's Vanillas turn, be fair~" I whispered gently into her ear. Amy got up and yawned a little, she slowly pulled the cork out of her crevix and my cum started to flow out freely. She sat back as cum bubbled out, she giggled and Vanilla woke up and murred hungrilly, leaning over and licking up the cum happily. "O-ohhhh~" I murred as I watched Vanilla practically have a feast over there. Amy moaned and squealed out, I think she came a few times because after a little bit she was passed out and panting heavily.

"Mhhhhm~ Deliciously salty yet creamy." Vanilla said happily. "What a wondeful meal~ Now it's time for a proper feast!~" She exclaimed and got ontop of me, lining up my tip and her folds. "Hmhmhmh~ This pussy has been craving your wonderful cock for a long while~" she said raunchily.

"My my~ I've never seen this side of you Vanilla~ I think I like it~" I giggled wickedly.

"MhhH~ good, cause you're gonna feed me what I need~" She said as she bit my ear gently. She rolled onto her back and got me standing up over the edge of the bed.

"Heheheh, oh~ I love the view~" I teased.

"Good~ You'll get plenty of time with it." she smirked, wrapping her legs around my back and her smirk grew as she latched her legs around me, driving my cock deep into her, we both moaned and arched our backs, I smiled and leaned forward, starting to thrust roughly for her, and she seemed to like it when I did, she grabbed my shoulders and held on tight while I procceded to thrust faster, we both moaned out loudly as I thrust into Vanillas tightly clamped, warm depths. After a while I could feel her crevix, and not long after, I couldn't feel it since my knot was at full size. "MhmhmhM!~ so close already?~ Hold out a little longer sweetheart! I wanna savour this~" she moaned out, I had to slow just a little to do so, and she didn't seem to mind, though even so, I couldn't hold out for very long with her insides getting more tightly clamped as she got closer and closer. Eventually she went past her limit and came on me, clamping down like a vice, in doing so, I had no choice but to push my knot in. I moaned loudly as my tip went into her womb and I filled her up. "MMMHHH~ YES!~ Make me your Vanilla cream filled cookie!~" She moaned out happily. I moaned happily and did just that, I smiled as a bump formed in her belly as well. I smiled and layed on her happily for a while, then I slowly pulled out, letting the cumm flow out happily, though I didn't want to ruin the sheets so I scooped up as much as I could and happily fed some to Vanilla and a little to Amy. I smiled and sat besides the 2 for an hour, cuddled up between them.

-!Lemon scene finished! Well done troops! Go home and celebrate-

Our cuddle time was ruined when I got a phonecall. I got up and got the phone. I read the ID and saw it was Cream. I picked up and held it to my ear. "Hi Creamie, how are you?" I asked happily into the phone. I heard hics and sniffles coming from the other end, my eyes grew wide and all happiness faded.

-BELAY THAT ORDER! Get your guns boys! We're going hunting! -blows a hunting horn- GET THE DOGS!-

"That... IS Cream... OUR little Creamie right?" The other James said, just as worried as I was I nodded, the next part confirmed my worries. and filled me with more rage than ever.

"D-Daddyyyyy" Cream cried through the phone, at this point I was about to break the phone.

"Cream... where are you?" I asked, keeping my voice calm as rage filled my heart and mind.

"Out-Outside." She cried into the phone. I slammed the phone down onto the reciever, grabbed my pants and got them on and jumped the rails to the first floor and ran to the door. I opened the door to see MY baby girl in tears, holding a bag of luggage and her purse. She had a river of tears running down her cheeks and her pretty make-up was running. I put my fatherly instincts first and walked to her hugging her. "Daddyyyyy.." she cried as she hugged me tightly.

"Who... who hurt you Cream?" I asked as I rubbed her long ears trying to calm her down. The look she gave me told me one person, her now ex-boyfriend. "Come inside sweetie, I'll make you some thing to eat and something to drink. Just go sit on the couch real quick." I told her calmly, she nodded and got onto our large couch as soon as she was close to it. I walked to the kitchen and made her some mashed potatos, some steak and a nice piece of pie, I also opened a bottle of wine for her since she asked and is old enough for it. I sat by her on the couch as she ate and rubbed her back, while in my other free hand I held a ball of iron to squeeze. I looekd up when I heard the bedroom door open and saw the 2 beautiful women I'd married walk out naked.

"Mmhhh~ I smell your cooking J-" Amy began, she looked down and saw Cream, who immediately looked up at Amy, tears still running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong A- ... Is that Cream... crying?" Vanilla said in disbelief and slight anger as she looked down at Cream and me.

"Yes, it is." I said plainly. "Now if you'll excuse me sweetie." I said as I kissed Creams head. "I have a job as a father to do." I said trying to keep my cool.

Cream grabbed my arm and Amy and Vanilla ran down to us. "D-dad!" She whimpered. I turned to her slowly. "W-what're you going to do to him?" She asked between her sniffles. I squatted down and rubbed her head with one hand then held up the iron ball, it was smooth and completely made of iron, no hollow inside at all. I smiled at cream and then squeezed the ball.

"When I find him, the first thing I'm going to do is find him, I'll grab the little snots neck and choke him till he's almost dead." I said as I squeezed the ball hard, it started to dent a little. "Then I'll tie him to a chair and strap a car battery to his tongue and fry him till he's nearly dead, and if he does die, I'll bring him back." I said with my eyes open, Cream looked a little scared as I squeezed harder, the ball denting more.

"James I think that's enough." Amy said softly.

"Then I'll find a nice pair of rust garden shears and start cutting off pieces, starting with his fingers, then his toes, then when it's all said and done, let him bleed to death, then bring him back, and keep him awake through the whole proccess of me finding the best way to squuueeeeeeeze his little dick until its nothing but paste!" I said as a sick sadistic grin formed on my face.

"Don't forget the bones boy, break all of them, maticulously!" the other James shouted in my head.

"James stop it!" Vanilla barked.

"Only if Cream tells me to." I turned my head and looked at them angrilly, I then looked back to cream with the same sadistic look on my face. "And when I'm done I'll break all of his bones, slowly and painfully, being very maticulous about it. Keeping him awake and concious of course, so he'll feel Allllll of his suffering! and when that's done, I'll cut him open and-"I said as I squeezed the ball to the point that it was now a mangled mass of iron.

"Do it." Cream sniffled. "Burn the remains when your done." She said seriously. "Leave no evidence." She said with a smirk.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie." I said with a smile as I rubbed her head. "I promise to make him pay sweetie." I said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." she said as she hugged me.

"My god James." Vanilla said in surprise. "Remind me not to make you mad." She said seriously.

"Noted." I said happily as I walked to the door.

"James wait!" Amy called out. I turned and saw her running up.

"You can't stop me." I said seiously.

"I know that, I wasn't going to, you forgot your lighter and your favorite knife." She said as she held up both to me. I smiled and kissed her head as I took them from her thankfully. "Make sure to keep him awake hunny." She said seriously.

"Yeah I know hun. I'll be back." I said as I walked off, I heard her walk inside and then close the door. I reached into my pocket and flipped open my flip-phone and was about to dial when I saw an abanndoned box up ahead, I walked up and opened it up to find one single black and grey Chao that looked like a wolf pup, sort of, I gasped and was about to squeal when the poor thing shivered and coughed a little, I picked it up and it opened it's eyes, they were a bright yellow with an orange tint, I smiled up at it. I looked at the box again to see it was free to take. "DOOOOOH!" I said with a giggle. "You;re so cute!" I said as I nuzzled it, it growled a little and then sniffed me as it climbed up my arm, I giggled and rubbed the top of it's head with my finger and giggled when it took up about 1/4th of it's head. He bit me a little but then played with my hand. "Dooooh, do you wanna come home with me little guy?" I asked it with a giggle, he 'Chao'ed at me like a bark and that was it, I now had a new best buddy to go along with my other friends, I gave it a little of some of the sandwhich I bought on my way into town when I got closer to town, it was italian bread with roast beef, lettuce and a bit of cheese, swiss to be precise, he gobbled down that small piece like I gobble down-... eh... nevermind. I gave him a bigger piece, but he jumped into the air, mouth with razor sharp teeth wide open and dove right onto my sandwhich and ate the whole thing in seconds, I was a bit upset but I just smiled at him as he burped and yawned, crawling onto my shoulder again and then making his way up to my head, he layed down and passed out quickly. I giggled then walked out of the sandwhich shop after getting another sandwhich, thne I got my phone out and dialed for Knuckles, Shadow and Tails.

"... Hey guys... yes it has been a while... yes I do need to call in a favor... What do you have for squeezing something to paste?" I asked with a grin as I walked into town with a sadistic task list on my mind. I'm gonna enjoy using my powers over death today and I am most certainly going to have fun with my new buddy who I shall proudly name Colin.

-~Authors final note~-

-Authors note- Holy fucking crap FINALLY! After 5 months of trying to get the inspiration it's finally fucking done! YYYEEEESS!

James V2.0: oh my god FINALLY! -falls back onto his couch- THANK THE GODS! Now I can sleep in my own bed!

James V1.0: Goodness, it took this long for your most worked on story? Mind boggling. Anyways we all hope you enjoyed the story and the ride that we took as the characters and the readers.

Amy: Oh yeah definetly! That was fun... and awful... and crazy, all bottled up into one! I loved it!

Shadow:... I, CANNOT believe you out that entire ridiculous song in your will you blue son-of-a-bitch, and even more disbelief comes from the fact that you put me in it!

Sonic's Ghost: Hahahah! Come on Shadow, it was just for giggles.

Author: Come on shadow, you had fun!

Shadow: that's no excuse, and don't think this was funny either! -grumbles-

Author: Ugh whatever. Anyways, I may make a Q/A section if you readers comment what questions YOU have to ask! So please comment-

Al: And we the characters will answer them. -leans over the author-

Ace: please specify who you want to ask though, here's a list of people who you can ask. Kinos, Mob boss-

Mob Boss: THE HELLZ AM I DOIN IN DIS!?

Kinos: I AGREE! WHY AM I HERE TO!?

James V2.0: SHUT UP AND LIVE WITH IT! WE ALL HAVE TO!

Kinos: Do you want to fucking go again you little snot!?

James V2.0: ANY DAY NOW OLD TIMER!

Ace: -Knocks both out- Any one else wanna complain? -cricket cricket- good. As I was saying, Kinos, Mob Boss, Mecha-sonic, James Versions 1 and 2, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Alex, Susan, Me and Al, Spike, De Stroy, Shadow, Sonic's Ghost , Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, Melonie's Ghost, Mina's Ghost, Tails, Cosmo, and yes, even the author and Yin and Yang.

Author: Also if you've read my other stories up until this point, you can also ask a question to my girlfriends Jenna and Leonna ...wait, I thought James V2.0 said he WANTED to be in the Q/A sessions.

Al: Yeah... he may have been... 'busy' when we got there.

Author: Okie TTwTT

Amy: What about Dark Amy?

James V2.0 and Author: What ABOUT her?

Dark Amy: Hey fuck you too! You just don't want me here cause I kicked your scrawny little ass you little bitch.

James V2.0: If that were the case then why the hell is Kinos here? -w- dumb bitch.

Dark Amy: I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!

Spike: ... -in the back drinking soda and eating roses- this is better than pay-per-view.

Al and Ace: You're right. -Eating popcorn-

Author: ... ehhhh you all get the gist of it. Please like and comment. -_-" -Dark Amy and James V2.0 afighting and breaking shit in the background- WILL YOU CUT THAT SHIT OUT!?

Both: NO! -Punches him-... uh-oh -more crashing and breaking sounds come from outside of the field of view- AHHHH! NOOOOOO! GET AWAAAAY! -both run across the field of view, in the back of the room, 2 seconds after the Author runs by-

-Al and Ace run up to the computer and save everything before they break the yl.w3fr2hhigf2po'2hgvki'32jpo q8jfo228uf p3'jgp'asfbva;l dnb nlCbkjjablcsF GWUBQj?Lebvane- 


End file.
